Am I More Then Just A Shell?
by Outcastfur
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in tangled in a strange new world. Where he meets a girl with long elegant blue hair. What's happens next will lead Naruto to find the one person that will be most important to him for the rest of his life. (Discontinued, new story located on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Outcast here with a new crossover Fanfiction. I'll keep this short so i hope you like it.

Im still writing return of the shinobi so don't worry

Another note this won't follow the anime at all. There will be some out of character moments so please bear with me.

Note: If you don't like this story don't read it.

And now without further ado on with the show

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"These clouds look so pretty, its almost as if im falling towards them. Oh wait…I AM FALLING TOWARDS THEM!" Cried the idiotic shinob.

This Idiotic shinob was Naruto Uzumaki, Son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and Hero of the leaf village.

"Oh man what do i do. What am i falling into?" Asked Naruto as he fell threw the air.

Naruto looked down to see nothing but waves rolling across blue.

"Oh it's only the ocean… wait I CAN'T SWIM VERY GOOD. There's always sharks, giant squids, and worst of all there's always!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto tried to come up with some justus or idea to get him out of the current situation, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Oh man what am i going to do." Cried a freaking out Naruto.

Naruto remained silent as he continued to drop farther and farther towards the rolling waves.

"I know I'll summon one of the toads to break my fall." Said Naruto.

Naruto lifted up his thumb, and bit down on it. "Summoning justus!" Yelled the blond.

Nothing happened.

"Summoning justus!" Naruto yelled again.

Still nothing happened.

"GODDAMMIT SUMMONING JUSTUS!" Screamed Naruto.

Nothing appered under Naruto.

"WHY'S DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Yelled Naruto as he fell towards what he thought certain death.

XXXXXXX

Far below on the oceans surface a lone destroyer sit's on the water barely a float, and heavily damaged.

Hello can anyone here me? " Asked the Destroyer.

Nothing was heard on the other end.

"Please can anyone hear me, im badly hurt, and i need assistance."

Only static was heard. The destroyer kept calling in for help. She did not notice the lone abyssal bomber coming her direction until it was right on top of her.

The destroyer looked up to see the bomber about to drop it's payload on her. "No no please im not ready not yet. SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The destroyer screamed. But before the bomber could attack something crashed into it from above, the object shot right threw the bomber, and hit the oceans surface with a load crash.

"Hell.…hello?" Asked the Destroyer cautiously.

"Help….can't swim…very well!" Gurgled the voice.

"Hello where are you?" Asked Samidare with an urgent tone.

"Down here." Said the voice.

The destroyer looked down. She could see a blond boy, around her age, with spikey blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. She proceeded to pick the boy up.

"Hello." Said Samidare with a curious look.

…..

"Hello?" Samidare asked again.

Naruto was in shock from seeing this girl, Naruto was so focused on her hair. It was gorgeous her hair was a long flowing, and dark blue. Naruto wondered if this is what his dad felt like when he first met his mother. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello?" Asked Samidare with a cautious look.

"Ahhh hello!" Said Naruto with a small blush.

"Who are you?" Asked Samidare.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Mines Samidare it's nice to meet you, and where did you come from?" Asked Samidare.

"Well you see…." Before Naruto could finish the water around them began to explode. Naruto looked back to see two destortions in the water behind them.

"Ahh what are those things!" Said Naruto panicking.

"I'll explain later, we have to get out of here, and somewhere safe." Said Samidare.

Samidare with Naruto still in arm tried to move but she was too wounded to go anywhere.

"No come on please." She pleaded to her outfit to move.

Naruto saw what was occurring, he got free of Samidare's arms, jumped onto the water, picked Samidare up princess style, and sprinted as fast as he could across the water.

"Whats happening? How are you doing this?" Stuttered Samidare.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get as far away from here as possible….." before Naruto could complete his statement, a shell slammed into his back, and forcing him forward a few feet.

"Ah Shit" Grunted the blonde

"Are you ok?!" Asked scared Samidare.

"Im fine right now we need to get away from." Naruto looked back to see two strange creatures following them at high speeds "From whatever the hell those things are!"

Naruto started up sprinting again, and again a shell round hit his back. Slowing him down considerably.

"It's no use just leave me behind." Said Samidare.

"No." Naruto simply stated.

"You have to I'm just dead weight." Samidare said while looking down.

"Im not leaving anyone behind, for those things. Especially a beautiful girl like you." Naruto said with a heart warming smile.

Samidare blushed at this.

"Now is there any safe place we could go to?" Asked Naruto.

"My home base is directly south about 35 miles." Stated Samidare.

"35 miles you say?" Asked Naruto.

Samidare simply nodded her head.

"Easy enough." Said the blonde.

Naruto formed hands signs, and suddenly his speed increase ten fold, as he left the two creatures in the waves behind him.

XXXXXXX

"Now…..what were those…things." Asked Naruto as he leaned over trying to regain his energy.

Naruto fell on his back, looking towards the sky, and tried to catch his breath.

"Those were called abyssals, they've been plaguing our world waters for many years now." Said Samidare sitting down next to Naruto as the sun set.

"So what are they like aliens or something?" Asked Naruto still breathing hard.

"We're not sure, all we know is they do not like us, and they will kill us all if they get the chance." Stated Samidare.

"Oh…well I'd like to help." Exclaimed Naruto with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Samidare looking over to the blonde.

"Yes." Naruto simply stated.

"Why?" Samidare asked.

"Because I can't leave people who are in need to fend for themselves, its just not my way." Said Naruto with a determined look.

Samidare looked at the blonde admiring his statement, and his face which looked perfect in the sunset. Samidare started to blush realizing what she had been thinking.

"I'll defend anyone who needs help, I promise I'll help you, I'll protect you, and I never go back on my word, ." Said Naruto looking straight into her eye's.

Samidare leaned over, and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you." Said Samidare with a soft smile.

"For what?" Asked the blonde.

"You saved my life. When you fell an abyssal bomber was about to drop one of it's bombs, but you destroyed it when you crashed into it." Said Samidare with her eye's closed.

"Ah so that explains why I landed on something hard." Laughed Naruto.

Suddenly a sharp pain shoot threw Naruto left arm as he cringed at the feeling.

"I think im feeling the after effects of it now." Grunted Naruto.

Samidare lifted her head up, and looked at the blond with a concerned face.

"What's wrong? Did i hurt you?" Asked a concerned Samidare.

"No no no it's not that, I just think my arms broken." Said Naruto holding his broken left arm, with his still useful arm.

"OH NO, when we get back to the base I'll take you to the infirmary, and fixed you up." Stated Samidare.

"How far are we exactly from your base?" Asked Naruto.

"Actually we should be..." Samidare was interrupted by the sound of a loading cannon behind her

"Freeze!" Yelled a voice.

Samidare looked behind her to see a girl holding up a cannon to the both of them.

"Wakaba?" Said a cautious Samidare.

"Samidare?" Said the shocked girl.

The girl quickly lowered her canon, and ran towards. Sliding to the sand, and giving Samidare a bear hug.

"We thought you died, the reports said that you were lost at sea." Said a sadden Wakaba.

Wakaba quickly released Samidare from the hug.

"Im fine Wakaba, thanks to Naruto." Samidare said with a smile.

"Naruto?" Asked Wakaba.

Samidare pointed over to the blonde who was currently sitting on the sand looking up at her.

"Hi." Said the exhausted blonde.

"H…..Hello." Said the shocked and blushing girl.

Naruto began to get up to more properly introduce himself, but he quickly fell the ground, coughing up blood on the sand.

"Hey I think I broke more then just my arms." Said Naruto as he passed out.

"NARUTO!" Screamed Samidare.

XXXXXXX

"Wha.…what? Where am i?" Asked Naruto as he looked around.

He was in a small cramped room, with a single light bulb hanging from the roof of the room. He was currently laying on a concrete slab suspended from the ground, and there was one single door in the far left corner of the room.

"Ah you're awake." Said a voice.

Naruto looked up to see a man, no older then 28, with brunette hair, and to what could see a naval uniform. Leaning on the table across the room from him.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Asked the confused blonde.

"My names Masaki Ishimaru, and I'm the admiral here at this naval base. Now Naruto can you please tell me what you're doing here." Asked Masaki.

"Truthfully I have no idea what I'm doing here." Stated Naruto.

"Do you know how you arrived here?, Samidare told me how you made your entrance, and i can tell your not a normal person." Asked the Admiral.

"Well of course im not a normal person." Said Naruto.

"How? Explain?" Askd Masaki.

"Well you see i use chakra, which can enhance our senses, and strengthen my bones. I won't go into detail, but it helps me alot." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Hmm." Sighed Masaki.

Naruto tried to get up but quickly realized he couldn't because of the various bandages rapped around his body.

"Do you have any intent in harming humanity?, and can you please explain to me about the abilities you're able to use with your chakra. For example being able to walk on water." Asked the admiral.

"I have no intent in harming my race, since i am human, and about my abilities that's nothing, just wait till you hear about my rasengan." Said a grinning Naruto.

30 minutes later

"You seem very valuable with all of your skills, we could use someone like you." Said Masaki with a blank expression.

Masaki Got up from his current seat, and walked up to the doors directly to the left of him.

"I'll speak with you tomorrow Naruto. For now just try, and get some rest." Said the admiral with a smile.

Masaki opened up the door "He's all yours. I see nothing wrong with him, i will talk to him in a week, and take him somwhere more comfortable." Said Masaki.

The admiral quickly moved out of the door way to reveal Samidare walking in. She quickly sat down in front of Naruto.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Asked Samidare with a caring look.

"Yes, more importantly are you ok?" Asked the blonde.

"Im fine you don't have to worry about me." Said Samidare.

"But i do, remember?" Said Naruto.

"What?" Questioned Samidare.

"I promised I would protect you. I mean sure it was in the moment but I never go back on my word." Said Naruto with a smile.

"But….but." Samidare said defensively.

Naruto put his still functional hand on her shoulder.

"I promised, trust me." Said the shinobi.

"O…..Ok." She said with a blush.

"Good now what happened?" Asked Naruto.

"Well after you passed out, Wakaba, and i carried you back to base. We rushed you into the infirmary, the ship girls here said that they were amazed that you were still alive, you had broken most of your bones on the left side of your body, including fracturing your skull, both of your legs have been broken, and they said you had no chance of survival." Stated Samidare, as she tried to catch her voice.

"How long have i been out?" Asked the blonde.

"About a week." Said the fleet girl.

Samidare got up from where she was sitting, and offered Naruto her hand.

"What?" Asked Naruto with a questioned look.

"Well you have to get around some how considering you have two broken legs. I also have to take you somewhere more comfortable now." Said Samidare still blushing with crimson.

"Oh right." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

Naruto took Samidare hands, she lifted him up, and carried him princess style. Naruto quickly realized he was missing his shirt, and jacket.

"Um where is my shirt, and jacket?" Asked the blonde.

"Oh um, their in my room." Said Samidare. Her blush about to go away but quickly returned.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the admiral said since you show strong attachment towards me, that i was now tasked to watch over you." Said Samidare face full of crimson.

"Oh um..." Said Naruto.

"Truth be told it'll be a different experience for both of us." Quietly replied Samidare.

Samidare began to walk outside of the room, walked threw a pair of twin doors to the outside.

Naruto was quickly blinded by the sun light. But as the sun cleared he quickly noticed that this base he was in was extremely lively.

"This is our little base, its not much but it's home." Said Samidare with a smile.

Samidare continued to walk past various building's with Naruto in arms. Every girl around them was staring at Naruto. Apparently word had spread fast about the boy with the whisker who had fallen from the sky.

Samidare were right in front of her barracks when a voiced called out to them.

"Well hello there." Said a voice.

Samidare turned to see a woman with brunette hair, tied back in a long ponytail, with bangs out in front. wearing a violet kimono approach the two of them.

"Hello Houshou." Samidare said with a smile.

"Hello Samidare, how are you feeling?" Asked Houshou.

"Pretty good actually." Replied Samidare.

As Samidare, and Houshou began to have a conversation Naruto began to look around. He looked off to the left of Houshou to see 4 smaller girl's giggling at him. Naruto felt so embarrassed, it had to be incredibly awkward to be held by a girl, and being completely ignored while she had another conversation with a woman.

"Um hello?" Asked a voice.

"Ah!" Yelped Naruto.

Naruto looked over to see Houshou looking directly at him.

"You're Naruto right?" Asked Houshou.

"Um yes that's me." Said Naruto quietly.

The brunette started to giggled as she looked at the two.

"What's so funny?" Asked Naruto defensively.

"Oh nothing, you two just looked like a married couple except reversed." Said Houshou still giggling.

Both Samidare's, and Naruto's face turned bright red.

"Well Houshou it was nice talking to you but we've gotta run." Said Samidare super fast, as she started to run the opposite direction.

Houshou kept giggling as Samidare ran as face as she could into the barracks.

XXXXXXX

Samidare quickly rushed Naruto into her room, quickly shutting the door, and setting Naruto down on her bed.

"Samidare?" Said a voice.

Samidare quickly spun around to see her roommate fubuki staring at her, and Naruto.

"Ah fubuki." Samidare said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Asked Fubuki pointing at Naruto behind her.

"Um that's Naruto remember i told you how he would be staying with us in our room." Said Samidare.

"That's Naruto?" Asked Fubuki wide eyed.

"Yes." Said Samidare.

"The rumor that was going around, was talking about how he was like 5 years old!" Exclaimed Fubuki.

"Im actually 16." Said the blonde who was now laying down taking the bandages off.

"Hey don't take those off!" Yelled Samidare.

"What im fine, everything's just about healed except for my legs. Which will probably be back to full strength in a couple of days." Said Naruto while taking the last of the bandages off his chest, and putting his shirt on that was sitting on the bed when he arrived.

"Really?" Asked Samidare.

"Yes." Simply replied Naruto.

"How?" Asked Fubuki.

"It's a long story I'll explain everything to your admiral in a week. But let's just say i have fast healing properties." Said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh i see….wait you're 16?" Asked Samidare.

"Yes?" Replyed Naruto with a questioned look.

"You look a lot older then that, and more importantly Fubuki why'd did you think he would be that young?" Said Samidare as she turned around to Fubuki.

"I don't know i just heard it from Yuudachi. But back to the topic at hand, where's he going to sleep? All the spare futons are being used by the submarines for some reason." Said Fubuki with a small blush.

"I can sleep on the floor." Interrupted Naruto.

"What?" Replied Samidare turning back towrds the blonde.

"Yeah im fine with it. Doesn't bother me much." Said Naruto while trying fiddle with his jacket looking at the rips.

"No you'll sleep with me." Said Samidare quickly covering her mouth, and getting a deep shade of crimson across her face. Realizing what she had just said.

"What?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Fubuki.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1 done!

I'll be updating both of my stories every other time. So ill upload this chapter, then upload a chapter for my other fanfiction, and so on.

Author questions : Do you think i should go into greater detail about how Naruto ended up here?

Note: If you don't like this story don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Outcastfur back for chapter 2 for this story. I know it's started out a bit different. But please bear with me.

Both sides will not be following canon. Just so all of you are aware.

Without further ado on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"Wha?…where am i?" Asked a confused, and sleepy Naruto.

"Hey kid." Said a low voice from behind him.

"Huh." Said the blonde.

Naruto looked around, and quickly understood that he was now in his seal. Looking up at the 9-tails as who was seating in his cage.

"Kurama what's going on?" Asked Naruto.

"I've been trying to establish a link since we got here." Said the Kyuubi simply.

"Wait you know where we are too?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah i can sense what's happening around you to. I've stated this before." Grumbled the Fox.

"Geez sorry. So what happened?" Asked Naruto looking around the Kyuubi's cage.

"Well we ended the war." Said Kurama.

"We did?" Asked a shocked Naruto.

Kurama simply nodded to the boy.

"How'd we get here then?" Asked Naruto looking directly up at the Kyuubi.

Kurama looked down to the floor of the cage, before speaking a few seconds later.

"Well to everyone you know you were a casualtie in the war." Kurama finally said looking up at Naruto.

"WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Naruto immediately yelled back.

"Well you see after Sasuke, and you restrained Madara. You sealed the ten-tails back into the moon, and un did the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But after you un did it Madara had one trick left up his sleeve. Madara quickly formed two attacks in his hands. One was in a spear of pure chakra that he threw, and pierced Sasukes chest. The other was a similar technique that obito used to teleport into different dimensions. Which transported you here." Stated the Kyuubi.

"Can we return?" Asked the blonde with hope in his eye's.

The 9-tails shook his head. "Sorry kid not possible, i don't know any demensional justu's, and i know you don't either."

"Oh…wait what happened to the rest of the tailed beast?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure. Its possible they were left in the other demension." Stated the 9-tails.

"But how's that possible. Wouldn't i have died." Asked Naruto.

"I don't know the details kid. So stop asking." Said an annoyed Kyuubi.

"Oh sorry…. But hey Kurama." Said Naruto.

"What is it?" Asked the Fox.

"About Sasuke?" Naruto said while looking down.

The Kyuubi's expression filled with sarrow.

"I'm sorry kid, but when the spear hit him….. it killed him instantly." Simply said Kurama.

"What….." Said a shocked Naruto.

"Im sorry kid." Said the Kyuubi.

"DAMMIT! WHY IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" Yelled the blonde looking down to ground.

"Naruto calm down." Stated the fox in a calming voice.

"NO! HOW THE HELL CAN I DEAL WITH THIS! I TRIED SO HARD TO BRING HIM BACK! I PROMISED SAKURA I WOULD!" Naruto yelled at the Fox.

"Naruto calm down your heart rate has increase exponentially!" Shouted Kurama concerned for Naruto's health.

Naruto collapsed on the ground, and began to sob into his jacket. While the Kyuubi sat, and watch with a saddened expression.

Naruto remained sobbing on the ground for 5 minutes. Then began to grip his stomach, and head screaming.

"Naruto Calm down our link is getting!….." Before Kurama could finish everything in Naruto's head went black.

XXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHHH." Screamed Naruto, as he awoke from his sleep.

Naruto threw the covers up from over him, sweating emencely.

"Naruto?" Asked a sleepy Samidare.

Naruto look over to Samidare, with tears in his eye's.

"What's wrong?" Samidare asked sleep intantly leaving her eye's.

"He's dead. I tried my hardest to bring him back, i made a promise, and i couldn't keep it." Cried Naruto as he look down at the sheets of Samidare's bed.

"Naruto what's wrong? Who's dead?" Asked Samidare with a worried expression.

Naruto couldn't continue, as the tears became to much for him to bear. Naruto fell over to his side landing on Samidare lap, and continued to cry. Samidare began to rub his head.

"Samidare?" Said a voice.

Fubuki popped her head out from above Samidare's bed. Her expression instantly changed when she saw Naruto sobbing on Samidare lap.

"Fubuki. I don't know how he ended up like this." Said a panicking Samidare.

"I see maybe he had a nightmare?" Asked Fubuki trying to reassure Samidare.

"I don't think that's the case. You try, and get some sleep I'll take care of him. We can ask him about it in the morning." Said Samidare patting Naruto's head.

Fubuki nodded her head as she went back up to her bunk.

Samidare looked back to the still crying Naruto.

"It'll be alright." Said Samidare in a calming tone.

"But He's dead." Said Naruto looking up at Samidare.

"Who's dead?" Asked Samidare.

"Sasuke." Stated Naruto.

"Who's that?" Asked Samidare with a puzzled look.

"My bestfriend, and my rival. I couldn't save him. I made my friend Sakura a promise, and i failed her. Now i don't know what to do." Said Naruto.

"Tell me about him." Said Samidare suddenly.

"What?" Asked a shocked Naruto. Looking up to her.

Naruto had to admit that the moon light, that was hitting Samidare's face. Made her look absolutely stunning.

"About your friend his, and your story. If you talk about it, it'll help trust me." Reassured Samidare.

"You sure? It's a long one." Said Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I've got time. The only duty i have tomorrow is to take care of you so i think I'll be fine to stay up for awhile." Said Samidare with a smile.

Naruto simply nodded his head.

"Well we met when we were…" Naruto began.

2 hours later

Naruto had spent the last 2 hours telling Samidare about his life. All the loneliness he had suffered in his life. How he met his bestfriend, about Sasukes betrayal, and about the war. He also told her about the Kyuubi.

"Amazing you've been through so much Naruto. I can see why Sasuke meant alot to you im sorry. Do you feel any better?" Asked Samidare with a concerned face.

"Yes thank you for helping me." Said the blonde with a soft smile.

"No problem it was my pleasure. Anything else you want to talk about?" Asked Samidare with her face brightness.

"No now i just feel really tired now." Said Naruto while suddenly closing his eye's, and falling over.

"Naruto?" Asked Samidare as she looked back towards him.

Naruto had passed out laying his head on her shoulder.

Samidare blushed, and smiled at this. Her stomach began to feel queasy.

"What am i feeling for this boy? I mean i just met him yesterday." Samidare said out loud.

"Ever heard of love at first site?" Said a voice.

"Fubuki you're still awake?" Asked a suprised Samidare.

"Yeah i wanted to listen to his story. He's really an interesting person. He's been through alot more then the both of us combined. But back to the topic, do you believe in love at first site?" Asked Fubuki again from her top bunk.

"Love at first site?" Asked Samidare while looking up to the roof of her bunk.

"Yeah it means when you meet the person you instantly have strong feelings for them. I've heard it in stories, but sometimes something like that happens in real life." Said Fubuki from her bunk.

"No that's not it we're ship girls. We are made for war. Not to love" Said Samidare with a neutral tone.

"You can't think like that Samidare. That you're just some kinda shell for an admiral to put order's in. What's going to happen when we finally beat the abyssals? What will you do then huh?" Asked Fubuki.

Samidare looked down from her bunk, to her side to see the now Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"I don't know. What about you Fubuki?" Asked Samidare smiling softly at the blonde.

"I want to start a family." Fubuki said while looking down from her bunk.

"Family?" Asked Samidare while turning to her friend.

"Yeah you know. Get married have kids." Said Fubuki smiling upside down.

"Really?" Asked Samidare.

"Yeah i don't want to fight for my entire life. Think about it I'd rather die of old age, then getting sunk. Well Samidare i tired so I'll leave you to ponder over it goodnight." Said Fubuki smiling, and moving her head back onto her bed.

"Love, and Family." Samidare said softly to herself, while turning to her side to see the sleeping blonde.

Samidare looked into the blonde's face, who had now fallen into a peaceful sleep. Blushing as he talked in his sleep about ramen.

"Maybe im not just a shell. Maybe i can love." She said quietly while closing her eye's. As she drifted off to sleep.

The door to Fubuki, and Samidare's room silently closed shut. As a figure walked away down the hallway.

"I guess it can't be helped." Said Masaki as put on his admiral hat.

He continued to his room walking down the long, and Narrow hallways.

"Samidare's starting to like that boy. But just how after a day? What exactly did this boy do to earn her feelings like that, and respect." Said Masaki as he entered his room.

XXXXXXX

"Wha? What time is it?" Asked a sleepy Naruto.

Naruto, began to wake up some more then quickly realized where he was.

"I guess i should get up don't want to be a burden in bed." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto slowly got up but was quickly stopped by something.

"Huh?" Said Naruto as he looked over to his left, and realized Samidare was holding on to him, and then suddenly all the memories came flooding back.

"She took care of me last night. I have to thank her when she wakes up." Naruto said while giving her a soft smile.

Naruto slowly moved Samidare away from him being careful not to wake her, he moved the covers off of him, and slowly got out of bed.

"Guess my legs all fixed up. Probably Kurama's doing for it healing so quickly. I'll have to thank him later." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto tiptoed across the room, and sat down at a table that was sitting close to the window.

"I wonder if anyone's up yet." Asked Naruto as he approached the window.

Surely enough to Naruto's suprise, there were girls already outside jogging, and exercising outside.

"Man there's so many girls here. Wait what are they wearing?" Naruto asked to himself as he looked down to some of the girls.

One of the girls walked up to what looked like a firing range, aimed her cannon at one of the target's, and fired.

"Oh wait that's right Samidare was wearing one too when she found me. So they are cannons." Said the blonde looking out the window.

"Naruto?" Asked a voice.

The blonde turned from the window to see Samidare looking at him with sleepy eye's.

"Oh Samidare you're awake." Smiled Naruto.

"Huh what time is it?" Asked the sleepy girl.

"About 10:00" Naruto said as he walked over to her.

Samidare's eye's instantly widened. "WHAT I OVERSLEPT! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED."

"Oh well you see my legs all better now." Naruto said while jumping up in the air.

"How….how is this possible?" Asked Samidare with a shocked face.

"I told you i have really good healing." Exclaimed Naruto with a smile.

"Only ship girl's are suppose to have abilities like that." Said Samidare looking towards the blonde.

"I'll explain later. But for now where can i find some." Naruto was interrupted by his stomach grumbling.

Samidare giggled at this "You must be hungry?"

Naruto began."Yeah, do you have any."

"Ramen?" Asked Samidare interrupting Naruto.

"How did you know?" Asked Naruto with a suprised face.

"You talk in your sleep." Giggled Samidare.

"Yeah i guess it can't be helped. I mean it is my favorite meal." Smiled Naruto.

Samidare got up from her seat across from Naruto, and began to walk towards the door.

"You coming?" Asked Samidare offering Naruto her hand.

"You bet i am!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto hurried out the door following Samidare.

"So how far is it?" Asked Naruto catching up to Samidare.

"The cafeteria is just down the hall." Said Samidare with a soft smile.

Naruto suddenly went quiet, not saying a word, and following at a slower pace.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asked Samidare stopping.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about last night." Said Naruto with a soft smile.

"Oh Naruto it's alright." Said Samidare looking up at him.

"I didn't want to act like that infront of someone i just met." Confessed the blonde.

"Hey it's fine, Im here for you Naruto. Don't forget that ok." Said Samidare grabbing Both of Naruto's hands

"But Samidare?" Said Naruto looking down towardsthe ground. Not wanting to look at her face.

"No im here for you if you ever need to talk or just want a hug I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore." Said Samidare hugging Naruto.

"S…..Samidare." Said the Naruto, blush appearing on his face. As he hugged her back.

"I promise I'll take care of you Naruto." Said Samidare looking up into Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you Samidare." Naruto said as the smile returned to his face.

"Now come on the lunch is going to get cold." Smiled Samidare.

Samidare lead Naruto in the cafeteria. Where currently several girls at a table where eating. One of the girls waved at Samidare to come over.

"Here let's get our food, and head over to that table." Pointed Samidare.

Naruto simply nodded, and followed Samidare into the kitchen to get food.

Naruto, and Samidare both exited the kitchen with different types of foods in their hands.

Naruto had gotten himself a bowl of miso ramen.

While Samidare had gotten a plate of curry, and a side of shrimp.

"Hey Samidare!" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"Oh hi Souryuu." Said Samidare with a smile.

"Who's this?" Asked Souryuu.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce all of you to Naruto Uzumaki." Said Samidare.

"You're Naruto?" Asked Souryuu.

"Yes?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yuudachi you told us he was five!" Souryuu Shouted at Yuudachi.

"Well im sorry i didn't know poi" replied Yuudachi.

"Poi?" Interrupted Naruto.

"She's said it for her whole life." Said one of the girls.

"Don't bother with it." Said another.

"Now Naruto I'll introduce you to the rest them. Yuudachi, Souryuu, Sazanami, Kiyoshimo, and you already know Wakaba." Said Samidare pointing to each one of them.

"Hi poi." Said Yuudachi.

"Nice to meet you." Said Souryuu.

"Hello." Said Sazanami.

"Hi." Said Kiyoshimo.

"Hey Naruto. Feeling better?" Wakaba asked.

"Yes very, and its nice to meet all of you." Said Naruto with a smile. As he, and Samidare sat down.

30 minutes later

"Wow Naruto you're so cool poi!" Exclaimed Yuudachi.

"Not really im just a average person." Said Naruto blushing.

"No you're not your amazing." quickly replied Sazanami.

"Do you have anymore stories?" Asked a starry eyed Kiyoshimo.

"Well this one time." Smiled the blonde.

XXXXXXX

"So a shinobi has arrived in this world by unknown mean you say?" Asked a man.

"Yes my lord." Said another man bowing as he walked into the room.

"This is troubling, troubling in deed." Said the man who went to look out a window.

"My lord what are we going to do? He's already made contact with the girl as well. If he tells her who she is then it wouldn't be good." Said the bowing man

"Hmmm. Plans are already set in motion. Tell the men that their new orders now are to capture the girl." Ordered the man looking at the window towards the sea

"Understood my lord." Said the bowing man

The man slowly backed himself out of the room leaving the other to his thoughts.

"Once i capture her. I will have everything i need to invade the other world, and take my revenge on the 5 great nations that imprisoned me here." Said the man.

"My lord?" Asked the man again. As he walked back into the room bowing.

"What is it? Didn't i tell you to go give my orders!" Shouted the man.

"Yes my lord. But what shall i tell them to do with the boy?" Asked the bowing servant.

"Kill him of course" Said the man.

"He won't be any trouble. Even if he is just a shinobi." Smiled the bowing man.

"Now go you have your orders." Said the man now walking away from the window.

The man left the room again hurrying down the hallway.

"And when i return to that world first thing i will do is burn Konaha to the ground." Said the man looking up to a torn map of the 5 great nations.

XXXXXXX

Dun da daaaaaa

Yeah chapter 2 done yes! Now on with chapter 3

I really don't like to take things slow when i write romance. Because I've read to many fanfiction where the romance doesn't even start. But like I've stated before if you dont like this fanfiction don't read it.

Author questions : Any idea who the man is at the end? (Not the main one, but the one bowing to him)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone back with another Chapter

Just wanted to say there will be another girl that will be added into the story that falls for Naruto. But it's someone you wouldn't expect.

Now on with the show.

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"I didn't know you went on such adventures Naruto." Said Samidare as she walked with Naruto existing the mess hall.

"Yeah I've been on a bunch. What about you?" Asked the curious blonde.

"I've only gone on a couple sorties before." Confessed Samidare with a blush on her face.

The two walked out of the the mess hall building, and into the sunlight. Where girls were busy training.

"Samidare!" Shouted a voice.

The two turned to see Fubuki sprinting towards towards them.

"Fubuki what's wrong?" Asked Samidare with a concerned look about her face.

"It's the fleet the admiral sent out a week ago they've returned." Fubuki said panting.

"Oh really well in glad they made it back safe. Im showing Naruto around so." Samidare said quickly grabbing Naruto's hand, and walking away, but was quickly stopped by the destroyer.

"It's not that, alot of them didn't make it, other's have are in life threatening conditions. The admiral needs us down in the medbay immediately. Some require surgery, or they won't make it." Explained Fubuki.

"Understood, sorry Naruto but the tours going to have to wait." Samidare said turning back to the blonde, as she began to jog away.

"Wait!" Shouted Naruto.

"What is it? I need to hurry." She said stopping.

"I can help. i know some medical justus." Said the blonde catching up to the two.

"What's that?" Asked Fubuki.

"Basically its what out medics specialize in. They can mend broken bonds in hours, instantly heal internal damage, and sometimes if the medics skilled enough they can completely regenerate body parts." Naruto explained.

"Thats amazing. We need you come on." Quickly said Fubuki.

Fubuki grabbed Naruto's hand, and headed towards the med bay.

"Fubuki wait up." Said Samidare realizing she had been left in the dust.

When the trio arrived at the medbay it was complete chaos. Blood everywhere, girls groaning on beds from the pain, and ship girls running about trying to tend to the wounded.

"Excuse me." Samidare said to a passing by fleet girl.

"Yes what is it?" Asked the fleet girl stopping immediately.

"We're here to help. Where do you need us?" Asked Samidare.

"Some of the ship girls need help with the critical wounded. Try over there." Pointed the fleet girl.

"Thank you." Said Samidare quickly looking over to the direction the girl had pointed to.

The ship girl quickly walked away tending to others. The trio walk over towards the direction the fleet girl pointed them too, and walk up to a young women with bright pink hair.

"What can i help you with?" Asked the women turning around to face the trio.

"We're here to help do you need anything?" Asked Fubuki.

"See that girl over there. She's not going to make it. Shell hit her legs, blew them away nothing left, and the resulting shrapnel pierced her body all over. She has 5 minutes at best. Can one of you stay with her, she needs someone right now." Instructed the pink haired girl.

Samidare stepped forward but was quickly stopped by Naruto.

"I'll go." Said the blonde.

"Naruto?" Asked Samidare quickly turning to him.

"She needs someone i can't help that much with anything here so I'll help with her. Go save someone life i know both of you can." Said shinobi with a smile.

They both slowly nodded their heads, and walked away from the blonde to tend to other.

"That was very admiral of you there." Said the women.

"Yeah well everyone deserves comfort before they die." Naruto said turning around looking towards the girl in a bed.

Naruto walked up to the girl as she layed on the bed, covered in blood, and bandages. He quickly sat by her bed side.

"Who's…who's there?" Asked the girl opening her eye's.

"Hi my names Naruto." Said the blonde in a soft voice.

"Hi Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Said the girl turning to face him.

"Nice to meet you too, can i ask you your name?" Naruto asked grabbing her hand.

"Ina.…..Inazuma." Stuttered the girl.

"That's a nice name." Naruto said with a heart warming smile. Looking down at her.

"Am i going to die?" Suddenly asked the girl.

Naruto mind suddenly became blank. He hadn't never been but in a situation like this. This little girl probably no older then 10 or 11 asking if she would die, which Naruto already knew the answer too.

"Hey kid?" Asked Kurama, as Naruto was brought into his seal.

"What is it can't you see im busy?" Asked the blonde annoyed that the Kyuubi would take him away at such an important time.

"Yes, and that's why i brought you here. We can save her i have healing justu's you know." Stated the Kyuubi.

" You do?" Asked the suprised Naruto.

"You really think me the mighty 9-tails fox wouldn't have something as simple as a few healing justu's under my fur. Where do you think you get your regeneration from?" Grinned the 9-tails.

"I see. Will you help me." Asked Naruto looking up towards the fox.

"Of course Naruto, you are my friend after all. Just put your hands over the damaged areas of her body, and I'll do the rest." Said the Kyuubi grinning.

"Understood." Said Naruto as he severed the link.

Naruto was returned back to the side of the bed. Inazuma still staring at him, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth.

"Am i going to die Naruto?" Asked Inazuma again.

"Not if i can help it." Smiled the blonde.

Naruto brought his hands up to the lower part of her body, and they began to glow blue.

"Blue?" Thought Naruto.

The effects were almost instant. Inazuma's body was surrounded by a hue of blue, as her legs began to regenerate, and all the shrapnel in her body was pushed out of the holes in her. Inazuma's face instantly changed from pale, and full of death to a perfect hue of pink.

"H…..how?" Asked Inazuma.

"I told you i could help you." Said the blond with a smile.

"Thank you thank you thank you brother Naruto." Said Inazuma as she hugged him.

"Brother Naruto?" Asked the blonde, as she released him from the hug.

"Yeah." She said smiling, and with a blush.

"I don't think I deserve the title." Said a nervous Naruto.

"I think you do." Smiled Inazuma.

"Naruto?" Asked Samidare as she approached him.

"Oh Samidare hi." Said the Jinchūriki with a smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"H….how did you do that?" Samidare asked, as other fleet girls approached him.

"Well apparently im able to share my regeneration now." Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Quick we need you over there helping the other girls." Exclaimed the pink haired one pushing Naruto towards other girls

"Im going to regret this." Grumbled the Kyuubi in his seal.

2 hours later

"I saved everyone." Said an exhausted Naruto, as she closed the door to Samidare's, and turning off the lights.

"I'm proud of you Naruto." Smiled Samidare.

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to sleep forever." Naruto said while taking off his shoe's.

Samidare giggled at this.

Naruto fell on Samidare's bed closing his eyes.

"Naruto?" Asked Samidare. Plopping down besides him on the bed.

The blonde was fast asleep. Samidare seeing the blonde sleeping on the bed made her tired. She quickly slipped into the bed carefully not to disturb the blonde.

Samidare turned over to look at the blonde. She pushed the bangs out of his hair. Samidare blushed as she slid closer to the blonde resting her head under his neck. Suddenly the words of Fubuki came flooding back into her mind. "Love at first sight." Samidare blushed even harder at this. "Maybe she's right."

Samidare quickly fell asleep in the arms of the blonde.

XXXXXXX

"Admiral?" Asked a ship girl as she entered the admiral's room.

"What is it Nagato?" Asked Masaki looking up from so reports on his desk.

"I've just been given the reports from flagship Yamato, and there's something wrong in the reports." Nagato said as she waked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Give it here." Instructed Masaki lifting up his right hand.

Nagato walked towards his desk report in arms, and placed it in his awaiting hand.

"Let's see what we have here." Masaki said as he opened up the report.

After action report

Main objective: To investigate unknown abyssal activity off the coast of Midway, as per request from American forces, and to investigate unknown electro magnetic disturbances in upper altitudes above the islands.

Secondary objective: To capture alive abyssal specimen for study

Flagship: Yamato

Personnel: Takao, Atago, Yahagi, Ooi, Kitakami, Akagi, kaga, Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi,

Casualties: Yahagi, Akatsuki, Hibiki

Injuries: Takao, Atago, Ooi, Akagi, kage, Inazuma, Ikazuchi

Report:

After we arrived at the islands we were instantly ambushed by over 15 abyssal destroyers, 5 wo class carriers, and one battleship hime. Our fleet was surrounded, and the destroyers started to pick us off one by one. Yahagi ventured to far away from the fleet, and was torn to shreds from the battleship hime. Inazuma, and Ikazuchi had gotten surrounded by 5 destroyers each, Akatsuki, and Hibiki went to help, they were able to escort the two out of the area, but we're blown away by air strikes from abyssal bombers. After they fell i issued a full retreat, and we covered our retreat by akagi, and kaga planes.

Results:

Main objective: Failure

Secondary Objective: Successful

(Abyssal Wo-class was captured by Takao, and Atago. Currently we have her down in the holding cells. )

Extra note: Strange men were seen standing on the water next to the Battleship Hime.

"Strange men?" Asked the admiral looking up from the report.

"Yes. They weren't abyssal's, but they were standing on the water next to them." Replied Nagato walking behind the Admiral looking down at the report.

"How many?" Asked Masaki looking up at her.

"There were only 4." Replied Nagato.

"Interesting, but still a fleet that large. Nothing good can come from this." Said Masaki putting down the report, and turning around to face Nagato.

"Yes. Do you want to send anyone else out to look into the matter?" Asked Nagato looking down at him.

"No, it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment." Masaki said.

The admiral got up from his desk, and walked up to his window over looking the base.

"Nagato?" Asked Masaki, as he faced to window.

"Yes?" Replyed Nagato.

"I've read the injury reports too. The injuries that the other's received were life threatening, and some obviously wouldn't survive. But yet I've gotten no word of no other casualties. Can you explain please?" Asked Masaki facing her with a questioned look.

"It was that Naruto boy. Everyone's doing completely fine now thanks to him. They'll be up and moving tomorrow." Simply replied Nagato.

"Really?" Asked Masaki with a suprised face.

"Yes." Nodded Nagato walking over to him from his desk.

"How? He's told me he poccesed amazing power. But he never told me anything about bringing anyone back from the brink of death." Questioned Masaki.

"I can't explain. Frankly I'm not even sure Naruto knows either." Said Nagato, as she walked up to him.

"Oh I see." Said Masaki.

The admiral quickly turned from the window, and starting making his way to the door.

"What about the Wo-class?" Asked Masaki looking back.

"Like the report said she currently in the the holding cell in the basement. Will you go see her?" Asked Nagato turning to him.

"No. Not yet i need to speak with Naruto. Do you know where he is?" Asked Masaki stopping.

"Last I heard he's in Samidare's room." Said Nagato.

"Thank you." Replied the admiral walking out.

Nagato turned back towards the window, and look out over the base.

"I wonder if that boy has to do with any of this?" Nagato asked herself.

XXXXXXX

"Naruto….Naruto wake up." Said a soft voice.

"Wha? What just 5 more minutes." Naruto replied back to the voice.

"Come on sleepy head." The voice said. Now shaking Naruto.

"But it's like 3 in the morning." Replied the blonde.

"It's 4 in the afternoon." Said the voice.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Samidare staring at him.

"Oh hi Samidare. What's up?" Asked Naruto with a smile looking up at her.

"I think we should be getting up." Replied Samidare trying to move him off the bed.

"We?" Asked the blonde resisting her.

"Yeah sorry i kinda fell asleep with you." Confessed Samidare with a blush.

"You did?" Asked a suprised Naruto.

"I….im sorry. It was wrong of me, and im…." Samidare was interrupted by Naruto, as he leaned forward, and cupped the side of her face.

"It's fine. I slept really well these past 2 day's." Naruto smiled at her.

"Re….really?" Blushed Samidare looking away.

"Yeah i think it's because im sleepy next to someone I like. Where as I've always slept alone in my life." Confessed Naruto.

"You like me?" Asked Samidare turning her face back towards Naruto quickly.

"Well yeah of course? Why wouldn't I?" Asked the blonde.

"Oh Naruto. Like I told you earlier you don't have to be alone anymore." Samidare said while putting her arms around him.

"Samidare." Said a shocked Naruto. Looking into her eye's.

"Naruto." Replied Samidare looking into his eye's. As she moved there face closer to each other.

Their mouths move closer together, as they closed their eye's, and awaited the soft touch of each others lips.

The door quickly opened revealing a person walking in.

"Excuse me Naruto." Asked Masaki entering the room.

Masaki, as well as the other froze at this.

"Um im sorry i thought you were alone." Said Masaki looking away from the bed.

Naruto's face, and Samidare's face turn crimson red, as they quickly back away from each other.

"Oh Masaki. Well you see we were just um." Naruto began to trail off.

"I don't care what you two do in your down time. I just don't want it to effect your job." Said Masaki pointing to Samidare.

"Yes sir." Samidare quickly replied.

"Im happy for you two." Said Masaki smiling at the two.

Samidare instantly covered her face with a pillow, and Naruto's face got even redder.

"Now Naruto i need you to come with me. I need your help in solving a matter." Masaki said looking towards the blonde.

"Um yeah sure." Naruto quickly said. Trying to quickly run out of the room.

"Samidare stay here. He'll be back in a bit" Masaki said, as Naruto passed him.

"Yes sir." Samidare simply replied.

Masaki left the doorway, and went out into the hallway to the waiting Naruto.

"Come on." Instructed the admiral.

Naruto began walking beside Masaki, down the hallways of the barracks.

"I must say Naruto you work fast." Said Masaki as he continued to stare forward.

"Wha? What?" Replied Naruto with a deep blush.

"I mean your only here a day, and Samidare, and you have already fallen hopeless in love." Said Masaki with a grin.

"Um.. I don't know if it's anything like that." Said Naruto looking down to the ground, as they continued to walk.

"Trust me Naruto it is. But im still suprised." Masaki said looking over to him.

"Why?" Asked a suprised blonde.

"It takes awhile to sway a ship girls feelings. It took me five years to convince mine to marry me." Said Masaki showing the ring on his finger.

"Wow you're married!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Sure am." Grinned Masaki.

"Who is it?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm not going to give away that classified information just yet Naruto." Said Masaki with a smirk.

The two remained quiet until they reached the main complex in the base, and began going down some floors.

"So what did you need me for?" Asked the blonde.

"We've obtained a prisoner. Who's allies have the same water walking technique as you." Stated Masaki.

Naruto paused at this.

"What did you say?" Asked a shocked Naruto.

"What? They have the same technique as you?" Questioned Masaki.

"How? only shinobi can pocess those abilities." Said Naruto.

"We'll will just have to ask our friend here now won't we." Said Masaki, as they reached a small black door at the end of all the staircases.

Masaki opened the door to a dark, small room, and poorly lit room. Revealing a white haired girl, chained to the floor of the room. She currently was resting on her knees, with her hair covering her eye's.

"Hello there." Masaki said in a neutral tone.

The girl simply turned her head not looking at the two.

"I've brought someone here that might be able to talk with you." Said Masaki sitting down in a chair.

"What you never told me anything about this." Said Naruto.

"Just go do it Naruto." Masaki said drinking a small cup of coffee that had been prepared for him.

"Fine." Grumbled Naruto.

Naruto walked over the the girl, and kneeled infront of her.

"Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." Naruto said softly.

The girl simply looked up towards Naruto, and when she saw his face her facial expression completely changed into shock. A small smile of relief appered across her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Naruto, as the girl began to cry.

Naruto reached out to her, shook her, and he quickly notice something with her entire body.

"What? How?" Asked a suprised Naruto.

"What is it?" Asked Masaki walking up to them.

"This girl.….she has chakra flowing threw her." Naruto said looking up to him.

"How's that possible?" Asked a shocked Masaki.

"Admiral!" Yelled Nagato, as she came crashing threw the door.

"What is it Nagato?" Asked Masaki urgently.

"An abyssal fleet of over 100 ships strong just appered of the coast!" Shouted Nagato.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3 done…..man I'm tired.

I'll be slowing down on the romance soon so don't worry about it. Unless you want me to keep it like this.

Author questions: why do you think the Wo-class has chakra in her?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I'm back with another Chapter.

Not alot to say this time. I just hope you like this chapter so remember to review.

On with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"What!" Shouted Masaki, running up to Nagato.

"Yes. It's the biggest fleet we've ever seen." Nagato said with a nervous expression.

"How far are they out?" Masaki asked, putting his admiral hat on.

"About 5 miles. We've just gotten word that they've sent out waves of aircraft. To many for us to track." Nagato informed him.

"They're going to annihilate us in one swoop." Said Masaki softly, causing Nagato's eye's to widen.

"Admiral what are our orders? " she asked urgently.

Masaki moved towards Nagato without saying a word, walking right past her, and into the doorway.

"We hold for as long as possible. Order all the girls to meet me in the mess hall, and prepare the anti aircraft guns." Masaki said walking out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Yes sir. Wait what about Naruto?" Nagato asked, making the Admiral stop dead in his tracks.

"Hmm?…Naruto?" Asked Masaki, turning around to face the boy.

"Um yes?" Naruto replied, remaining quiet until now.

"Stay here with the Wo-class. We'll take care of the abyssals." Instructed the admiral.

"But…..but i can help Masaki." Naruto replied swiftly.

"No Naruto we can handle this." Said Masaki turning around.

"Masaki let me help." Demanded Naruto, walking up to him.

"Naruto no. You are to remain here." Masaki Instructed, not turning around to Naruto.

"Masaki please." The blonde said, grabbing Masaki's shoulder.

"Enough Naruto! Stay here . Those are your orders, now follow them!" Shouted Masaki, turning around swiftly.

The admiral didn't say another word, walked out of the room, as Nagato quickly followed him. She gave him an apologetic look, as she closed the door behind her.

"Geezz i can help out to you know." Naruto said looking at the closed door.

"Im sorry." A voice said.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto, as he turned around, to see the Wo-class crying.

"I'm so sorry." She said, as her tears hit the ground.

Naruto quickly walked over to the crying girl.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, quickly sitting next to the Wo-class.

"Does it hurt?" The girl asked, looking up to Naruto. Reveling beautiful aqua eye's to Naruto.

Naruto suddenly blushed from the sight of her. "Does what hurt?" He asked.

"The stuff inside you that makes you strong. I can sense it in you, and you can sense it in me can't you?" She asked.

"You mean my chakra?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"So that's what you call it." She said, looking down again.

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt me at all. Does it hurt you?" Naruto asked touching her shoulder, with a caring expression.

"Yes. My whole body hurts, as it runs threw me." She confused tears coming off her face again.

"How do you have chakra?" He asked.

"It was how i was created." The Wo-class Confessed.

"Created? asked Naruto with a shocked look. You mean you weren't born?"

"Yes. I was created, but since i was one of the newer Wo-class generation's i had what you call chakra infused with me. I've been treated like an outcast ever sense i was born."

Naruto suddenly had flashbacks of his childhood, and quickly realized this girl had been through as much as he has. No parents, hated, and an outcast. Naruto wanted to take care of this girl now.

"Were you the only one?" Naruto asked, holding back his anger.

"Yes, after i was created they said i was a complete failure. They said because of the way the chakra effected my brain, i couldn't be controlled, and i had to much free will." She said holding back her tears.

"But why does the chakra hurt you?" He asked.

"After they fused the chakra with me, our leader wanted to make sure i stayed, and followed orders. So they infused a powerful nerotoxin in my chakra, that effects my heart, and if it's not treated every four days I'll die." The Wo-class said, looking up to the blonde.

"That's horrible."

The Wo-class started to sob again, as Naruto moved closer, and hugged her.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to die, and i don't want to go back there." She said sobbing into Naruto's jacket.

"Don't worry. I can help you, and i will. I promise you that." Naruto said, looking into her eye's, and giving her a bright smile.

Naruto entered his seal, to consult when the Kyuubi, and found that the fox was already waiting for him.

"Kurama I need your help." Naruto asked, approaching the fox.

"I already know what you're going to ask kid." The Kyuubi said.

"Then can you help me?" Naruto asked, looking up to the mighty fox.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Grinned the 9-tails.

Naruto smiled at this. He was happy the fox can help him. But a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"One question though." Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, looking down to the boy.

"Is she telling the truth?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she is, and there is a powerful nerotoxin infused with her chakra, and we do have a problem when it comes to curing her." Said the 9-tails.

"What is it?" Asked the blonde.

"The toxin is directly infused with her chakra. Meaning it's apart of her chakra. We'd have to remove all of her chakra from her system to remove the toxin." Kurama explained.

"So the only way to save her is to kill her?" Naruto said while his head fell to the ground.

"Now I didn't say that Naruto. There is a way." The Kyuubi said while his tails swayed. "The only way would be to add another source of chakra, while also taking out her poisoned chakra."

"That would mean we need another source of chakra. But that would mean that." Naruto stopped, realization spreading across his face.

The Kyuubi started to laugh in his cage, as Naruto looked up to him with an annoyed face.

"That's right boy. Your the only one who can do it." The 9-tails said.

"I see. What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Just put your hands on both of her shoulders, and I'll do the rest. But i do have to warn you, we're putting a fair amount of chakra into her, so you might feel a bit exhausted when it's done." The Kyuubi explained.

"I understand Kurama, and thank you." Smiled the blonde.

"No problem kid." Kurama said, cutting the link.

Suddenly Naruto was back in the basement, still holding the Wo-class.

"I can help you, and I won't let you die." Naruto said with a smile.

"H…..how, and why would you help me? I'm the enemy." Said the Wo-class staring up to Naruto, drying her eye's.

"Well it sounds to me that you don't like being in the abyssals, and I'm not going to turn my back from someone in need." Said the blonde.

"T….thank you." She stuttered.

"Don't mention it. Now hold still please." Naruto Instructed.

Naruto put both his shoulders on the Wo-classes shoulder, as blue chakra started emanating from his left hand entering her body, purple chakra was being removed from her body by Naruto's right hand, and quickly evaporating in the air.

"I never did ask you, your name." Said Naruto looking her in the eye's.

"I've never had one. It's always been Wo-class." She Confessed.

"Did you ever want to be called something other then that?" Naruto asked focus more chakra into her.

"No one's ever asked me that. So I don't know." Confessed the girl.

"Well now's your chance." Naruto said.

The girl sat silently for a second, as she pondered her thoughts.

"Houki." She said looking up at the blonde.

"Houki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Wo-class stated.

"That sounds lovely. May i ask why you picked that?"

"Well i remember reading it in a book some where, and it meant origin. If i ever have any children they will likely poccese chakra too, and so on. I would be the origin for the start of something new." She explained.

"Origin huh? Sounds wonderful to me." Naruto said with a smile, causing Houki to blush.

"Thank you." Houki said, her face full of crimson.

They both sat silently for another 5 minutes, Naruto continued to replace her chakra with his.

"I think we're just about done." Naruto said, as he removed both his arms from Houki.

"Really? Already?" Houki said looking up to him.

"Yes. You might feel some weird effects but it shouldn't trouble you too much." Explained Naruto, with a smile.

"Thank you again Naruto." She smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm here to help Houki. You need me, I'm there." Naruto explained.

"T…..thank you Naruto." She stuttered, blush returning.

"I know how you feel, you know." Naruto said looking down to the ground.

"What do you me?" Houki asked looking at the blonde.

"I was an outcast. Everyone hated me called me a monster. They said i wasn't worth anything to them, and sometimes i believed them." Naruto confessed to Houki.

"That's not true!" Shouted Houki.

"Houki?" Naruto asked lifting his head up.

"You're one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life. You accept me for what, and who I am. You don't treat me like a monster." Houki said tears forming in her eye's.

""It's just who i am. I accept anyone it's not right to treat someone different just because they look different, or have something different inside of them." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're also one of kindest, and caring people I've ever met." Confessed Houki with a blush.

"Well Houki i thank you for that. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to sleep." Naruto said, vision blurring.

"What?" Asked Houki looking at the boy.

Naruto fell smack down on the floor infront of Houki, causing her to panic, and she tried to get out of her restraints.

"NARUTO!" Panicked Houki, trying to break her restraints.

XXXXXXX

Masaki stood in the center of all the girls, standing above them all with a stool. He looked around towards them all. All the ship girls had nervous looks on their faces, as the sound of anti aircraft cannons fired outside.

"Now you all know what's at stake here." Masaki announced to the girls.

He moved towards a white board, that was placed in the back of the mess hall. All the ship girls followed him silently.

"Now here's the plan." Masaki announced. Grabbing a marker.

Masaki drew a picture of the base, and the surrounding islands. The base was in the shape of a crescent, and in the middle of it was an island. The island made only two ways into the bay.

"Now out here." Masaki pointed to outside of the bay. "I will be sending the majority of the destroyers, and light cruisers to fight the abyssals head on." Some of the girls began to shake from the admiral's orders.

"Over here." He pointed to the two openings in the bay. "Our battleships, and heavy cruisers, will be providing artillery to the other's."

"And finally here." The admiral pointed to the bay in the crescent, directly in front of the base. "The aircraft carrier's will be providing air support, in cover behind the island. The remaining destroyers will also guarding the carriers. That's are best plan, now any questions?"

"What's our fallback plan sir?" Asked Wakaba instantly.

"There is no fallback plan Wakaba." Masaki confessed.

All of the girl's expression immediately worsened, as Masaki said those words.

"What?" Yuudachi asked outloud.

"It's all our nothing Yuudachi. Now if there isn't anymore questions. The destroyers who will be guarding the carriers are."

Samidare

Fubuki

Yuudachi

Wakaba

Sazanami

Kiyoshimo

"Now everyone you have your orders, now move out." Masaki said in a neutral tone.

Everyone ship girl stood quiet for a second, and slowly started to funnel out the door. Towards the long, and bloody battle that was about to begin.

XXXXXXX

"Naruto…..Naruto…..Naruto wake up!" A voice kept shouting at Naruto.

Naruto layed motionless on the ground.

"Come on wake up. Please." Asked the voice again.

Houki began to shake Naruto slowly, and he began to stir.

Naruto's eye's quickly flashed open, and took in his surroundings.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto, looking up to Houki.

"Oh thank god. You're awake." Smiled Houki.

"Oh Houki hi. How long was I out?" Asked the blonde.

"About an hour. " Houki replied back.

"That's not good…..hey wait a minute." Naruto said.

"What?" Houki asked.

"How'd you get out of your chains?" Asked Naruto, noticing his head was now resting on Houki's lap.

"I'm sorry. But i didn't want you to have to lay on the ground." Houki said with a blush.

"I'm not mad. I just wanted to know." Assured Naruto.

"I broke out of them." Houki pointed to the shattered chains on the ground. "I could've broken out anytime I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" Asked Naruto.

"I wanted to be captured." She confessed.

"Really? Why?" The blonde asked.

"You were right Naruto. I don't want to stay with the abyssals. So i got captured, to try to convince the fleet girls to let me join. But now after meeting you i don't know what i should do." Houki stated looking away from the blonde.

"You could become a shinobi." Naruto blurted out.

"What's a Shinobi?" Houki asked, looking back towards him.

"It's what I am. You can use the chakra in your body to form justu's, and different things like that." Naruto explained.

"What are justu's?" Asked a confused Houki.

"Here I'll give you an example." Said Naruto.

Naruto got up from her lap, and stood infront of her, forming signs in his hand. Shadow clone justu! Naruto shouted, a perfect copy of Naruto now stood before Houki.

"Wow! Amazing!" She exclaimed.

"If you think that's cool watch this." The Jinchūriki said with a smirk.

Naruto held out his hand, chakra started to form rotating in it, a blue hue appered around it as well, the chakra started spinning faster, finally completing into a beautiful ball of spinning blue light.

"This is called a rasengan." Naruto informed her.

"That's incredible!" Houki said clapping.

"Yeah it really is, and if you're a shinobi you can learn all of this." Naruto explained.

"Really?" Houki asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. So would you like to be one? I can train you." Naruto said with a smile.

"S…..sure." Stuttered Houki.

"Great. So after we're out of here I'll talk to the admiral about it." Naruto said, sitting back down next to her.

A large explosion was heard outside, and the door was suddenly flung open by someone.

Nagato came running in carrying a bloody, and bruised Masaki.

"What the hell happened?!" Asked Naruto immediately getting up, and rushing over to help.

A shell hit his office, blew it to pieces. I found him buried in the rubble. I…..I don't think he's going to make it. Nagato said, quickly panicking.

"Na.….Naruto." Masaki stuttered out.

"I'm here Masaki." Said Naruto approaching the admiral.

"Listen to me carefully. You have to protect then whatever way you can please. It's my fault.….their all dying out there because of my plan. So i ask again protect everyone." Masaki pleaded to the blonde.

Naruto quickly entered his seal.

"Kurama is there anything we can do?" Asked Naruto, looked up towards the great fox.

"I'm afraid not Naruto. Our chakra doesn't effect regular humans here, as it does fleet girl's, and Houki. It's likely we'd kill him while trying to heal him." Kurama explained.

"I see." Naruto said looking down.

"Naruto at least grant him his last wish." Kurama Instructed.

"I will Kurma don't worry. But I will need your help." Said the Jinchūriki.

"Alright Naruto. Let's do it." Kurama said.

Naruto quickly exited his seal, staring down at Masaki's now bloody face.

"Please." Masaki asked, looking up to the blonde with hope in his eye's.

Naruto narrowed his eye's, and look straight at Masaki.

"Don't worry admiral i will. He said getting up, and walking towards the opened door. "I'll protect everyone. I promise."

Naruto quickly walked out of the room with Houki following close behind him.

"I hope that boy can save them." Nagato said nervously.

"Don't worry he can. I know it, and I'm sorry Nagato." Masaki said smiling.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault Masaki." Nagato said, grabbing his hand.

"But i promised I would never leave you." Masaki said bood trickling out of his mouth.

"Till death do us part Masaki." Nagato said, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Yeah…..i guess you're right." Masaki said looking at the ceiling.

"And besides she'll leave you a legacy behind atleast." Nagato said, putting his hand on her stomach.

"She'll grow up without a father." Masaki said with tears coming out of his eye's.

"Don't…...don't." Nagato finally reached her limit, and all her emotions flooded out. Nagato put her head down on Masaki's chest, as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." Masaki said, tears flowing out, as he began to pet her head.

"I'll stay with you until you pass." Nagato said looking up with tears.

"Tha…..thank you Nagato." Masaki said coughing up blood.

Nagato rested her head on his chest, while the building shook from artillery shells top side.

XXXXXXX

"Come on Houki. We need to hurry!" Naruto Instructed Houki.

"Right." She replied, running threw the hallways of the headquarters.

Naruto quickly ran to the upper doors of the now partially damaged HQ, and ran outside.

Naruto, and Houki gasped seeing the sight that was infront of them. Dozens of planes were battling in the sky, ship girl's we're desperately trying to hold off enemy aircraft.

Suddenly the two heard yelling behind them, and they quickly turned their heads. A heavily damaged Houshou was charging Houki with a Katana. Naruto quickly jumped in the way of the Katana as Houshou let it swing down. Preventing Houki to be harmed, the Katana slashed threw his shirt, and dug into his chest. Naruto grunted in pain, but the 9-tails quickly began to heal this wound, and make the pain subside.

Houshou quickly dropped the Katana realizing what she had done.

"Naruto!" Screamed Houki, as she quickly got him back on his feet.

"Why? Why would you defend her? LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DONE!" Houshou yelled at the blonde.

"She hasn't done anything. Naruto said in protest. She doesn't want to be an abyssal anymore. Houki wants to fight for us."

"Re…really?" Houshou said stunned.

"Yes. You have to trust me with this. The admiral in trusted me with all of the ship girls safety." Naruto said with a determined look.

"O….ok if the admiral trusts you, then i trust you Naruto." Houshou said picking up the Katana.

The blonde quickly turned to Houki who was staring at his with a worried expression.

"Houki." The blonde said grabbing her hands.

"Yes Naruto?" She said with a blush.

"Go take Houshou somewhere safe. I'll take care of the abyssal's." Naruto said looking towards the burning bay.

"But Naruto!" Houki protested.

"Relax i got this. I won't die." Naruto said turning back to look at her.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I give you my word." Naruto said, beginning to walking off.

"Naruto." Houki said completely stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" Naruto asked turning around.

Houki walked up to him, hugged him tightly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe." She said with a smile.

"Same to you." Naruto said.

Houki nodded, and helped the now limping Houshou towards the forest, as Naruto flared his chakra, and jumped on the water. The blonde ran at high speed towards the island in the center of the bay.

"I'm going to protect everyone. No one else will die." Naruto said to himself, running at high speed across the bay, out running all the artillery fire.

Naruto approached the island, jumped from the water activating his 9-tails cloak, and jumped to the top of the island.

Naruto's eye's widened when he saw the sight before him. Complete chaos, there was large amounts of smoke coming from the water, cannons firing from ship girls in the water below, and dozens of abyssal ship's advancing towards the island.

"This is bad." Gasped Naruto.

Samidare was currently in open water, she had been swept up by advancing enemies, and orders from the older girls. To open water combat infront of the island in the bay.

"This is insane!" Shouted Yuudachi.

"We're suppose to be guarding the carriers!" Yelled Samidare.

"Wakaba, Sazanami, and Kiyoshimo can handle themselves." Fubuki said, not minding the two.

Something caught the attention of Yuudachi's eye's, and she turned to see an abyssal destroyer beginning to fire on Fubuki's position.

"FUBUKI WATCH OUT!" Yuudachi yelled.

"Huh?" She asked, turning.

Fubuki didn't see the shot coming until it was to late. The shell struck her right arm blowing it off, and sending her flying into Yuudachi.

Fubuki screamed in pain, as Yuudachi began to try, and treat it.

"We need help this is crazy! We need help." Yuudachi said to Samidare.

Suddenly a large wave of water hit the trio. The three looked towards the source. Directly infront of them was the battleship hime flanked by five destroyers on each side.

The battleship hime smiled, and began to aim her cannons at the trio. Samidare did the same, and aimed her pistol cannons at the hime.

"Now sink." Saidthe hime.

Suddenly a giant light came down from the sky, and the whole island was illuminated in a bright yellow light.

"What!' The battleship hime yelled.

The trio of destroyers shielded there eye's from the light. Suddenly the light disappeared, and what the three saw next amazed them all.

A giant orange, and luminescent fox stood sitting on top of the island. The fox had 9-tails, and thick black line's spreading across it's whole body.

All the girl's were amazed by the sight of the fox. But what caught Samidare's eye's was the small figured in the foxes head. She looked closer, and as her vision focused she let out a gasp. Naruto was standing in the fox, he was glowing orange, with the same black lines spreading across his body, a long flaming coat was now over his jacket, and a strange symbol was now on his chest.

"It's so beautiful." Samidare said, eye's widening.

Suddenly sounds of multiple cannons were heard behind them.

All of the abyssal fleet was now firing apon the fox, as they all slowly retreated backwards.

The Kyuubi let out a roar, it opened its mouth revealing all of its teeth, and a massive ball of chakra started to form in it's mouth. The Kyuubi planted it's legs in the ground of island, causing trees to be up routed. The ball of chakra finished charging in it's mouth, the ball was nearly the size of the foxes head by then, and the 9-tails let it fire.

The ball flew out of the Kyuubi's mouth, towards the retreating abyssal's. Who were barley visible on the horizon by now. The ball traveled straight towards them, and hit just over the horizon.

The explosion was massive, blinding all who looked at it, and knocking down almost everyone. The explosion sent massive waves straight towards the island.

The trio of girls were sent flying threw the air, landing straight into the palm of the waiting Kyuubi. Kurama lifted the girls up to Naruto's level.

"Samidare are you ok?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Naruto. You're amazing." Smiled Samidare.

"NARUTO HELP!" Yuudachi yelled from behind Samidare.

Naruto looked over to see Yuudachi holding a very bloody, and pale Fubuki in her arms.

"Please help her. She's not breathing." Yuudachi pleaded.

The Kyuubi instantly put Samidare, and Yuudachi with Naruto. He lowered Fubuki to his opened mouth, and placed her in gently.

"What's it doing!" Yuudachi shouted.

"Relax little girl she'll be fine." Said a voice.

"What how said that?" Yuudachi asked looking all around for the source.

"Down here." The voice said again.

Yuudachi looked down to see the foxes eye's staring at her.

"Oh. Sorry." She said smiling at the fox.

"I'm healing her see." Informed the 9-tails.

Samidare, and Yuudachi looked down to see blue light enveloping Fubuki. Her missing arm was quickly reconstructed by the blue light, and color returned to her face.

Kurama gently opened his mouth, and pulled Fubuki out. He moved her by the other three.

"She should wake up soon." Kurama said to the three.

"Kurama do you think we should move back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't sense anyone else." The Kyuubi informed the blonde.

"Alright, we're going back everyone." Naruto said out loud.

Kurama started to move off the island, and began walking towards the base. Fleet girls returning to base moved out of his way as he passed.

The group reached the pier, Kurama pulled out the three girls, and placed them on the pier.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto said to the tailed beast.

"No problem." Grinning the fox.

Naruto quickly deactivated his 9-tails form, and gracefully landed on the pier.

"Naruto that was amazing!" Yuudachi said running up to him.

"Yeah don't mention it." Said the blonde.

"No. It was incredible you saved us all." Samidare interrupted.

"They think so too." Yuudachi said pointing to the end of the pier.

Naruto quickly looked to see all the surviving fleet girl's running towards the blonde, with smiles on their faces.

"Big brother!" Shouted Inazuma, running out of the crowd towards Naruto.

"Inazuma you're ok." Naruto said kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah i was sitting in the medbay while it was happening." She informed him.

"I'm glad you're ok." Naruto said, patting her head.

"I'm glad you're ok too big brother." She said sith a smile.

"Naruto!" Shouted a voice, quickly coming threw the approaching crowd.

Houki came running threw the crowd of ship girls, straight up to the blonde.

"That was amazing Houshou, and I could see it from the forest." Houki said hugging the blonde.

"What's she doing here?" Asked an angry toned voice.

Houki turned around to see all the fleet girls staring at her with killing intent.

"She's a monster!" Said a girl

"Do you know what she's done!" Another yelled to Naruto.

"We should kill her right now." Suggested a different girl.

"Monster." Whispered one.

Houki began to cry from the looks she was receiving from the girls. She buried her face in Naruto's jacket.

"Let's kill her." Said a destroyer.

"Yeah the admiral would want that." Suggested a carrier.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Naruto.

All the girls quickly shut up, from the blondes suddenly outburst.

"I've been called a monster my whole life, from that thing you just saw. I can deal with being called that, but i won't stand for anyone calling anyone else that. So will all of you just stop. To me you're all monsters for calling her that. You don't know what she's been threw. The hardships, and everything else!" Naruto Shouted at the girls.

The girls looked at Naruto with shocked expression, then suddenly remained quiet. Suddenly a ship girl came from the crowd, and walked up to Houki who was clinging to Naruto.

"My names Akagi, and it's nice to meet you." Said the tall carrier walking up to them, and putting her hand out.

Houki took her hand, and shook it.

"I'm Houki." She said with a nervous expression.

The other carrier came up to Houki, and started to introduce themselves to her.

When the last carrier introduce themselves, Nagato walked threw the crowd, and approached Naruto with red eye's.

"Is the admiral?" Naruto began.

"He's dead…but he gave me this." Nagato said quickly moving to go stare off the pier.

Naruto opened the note, and as he read it his eye's widened.

"What? This can't be right." Naruto asked Nagato.

"It's all true Naruto. You're to become the new admiral of this base." Nagato said looking the blonde directly in his eye's.

XXXXXXX

Wow chapter 4 yeah!

This chapter was mainly to set further events, and chapters in motion. It was also used to introduce Houki the other girl interested with Naruto.

I will update again around next week.

Author question: What do you think about Naruto becoming the admiral?( It will be explained in the next chapter. So don't worry over it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone back here with another chapter hope you enjoy it.

Nothing major will happen in this chapter

I will be starting a new fanfiction soon. If you like halo or attack on titan then you'll like this

So without further ado on with the story

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

2 day's later

"WHAT!" Yelled a cloaked man. Sitting in a desk in what looked like an admiral's office.

"Yes my lord that's what has happened." Said a masked man kneeling before him.

"You're telling me that our entire fleet was decimated by a single boy?!" The man yelled.

"Yes." The kneeling man said. Terror in his voice.

"Unacceptable. Is there anything else you have to report?" The frustrated man said looking down at the kneeling man.

"Uh yes. Regarding the messing Wo-class." The masked man began.

"Yes what about her? Did you bring her back?" Asked the completely hooded man.

"She's was captured, and is now defected to the ship girls side." The masked man reported.

"What! Why that idiot girl, i knew i should have killed her when she was born." The man said frustrated.

"My lord?" The mask man looked up with a puzzled look.

"This is a troubling matter." The hooded man said, crossing his arms.

"I will have to deal with her. But now we can't get anywhere near the girl of prophecy with that boy guarding her." The hooded man continued.

"What will we do my lord?" Asked the masked man.

"We'll lay low, bolster our ranks, and then we'll throw everything we have at them." Instructed the man, as he stood from his desk, and walked over to a window.

"Understood sir." The masked man said quickly getting up.

"And tell battleship hime to come to my room i wish to speak with her." The hooded man said looking back towards the other man.

"Yes my lord." He said walking over to the door.

The masked figure quickly walked out of the room to find the hime, as quickly as possible.

5 minutes later

"You asked for me?" Battleship hime asked walking into the room.

"Yes. What was the boy like?" Asked the hooded man, stacking papers on his desk.

"He was nothing like anything I've seen before. He manifested a giant fox out of thin air. The fox fired something out of it's mouth, and that's what took us all out." The Hime said walking forward to the desk.

The hooded figure quickly looked up from his desk towards the girl.

"What?" Asked the man.

"He manifested a giant fox." Hime said again with a confused face.

"It couldn't be. Impossible!" The man yelled.

"Sir?" The battleship asked.

"The 9-tails here!" The man Shouted getting up from the desk.

"9-tails?" Hime asked beginning to coward as the man approached her.

"Hime please leave i will discuss this on a later date." The hooded man said walking up to her.

"Sir?" Hime asked as the man stared her in the face. He began to walk away from her as she stared at him.

"LEAVE NOW! YOU MAY BE MY DAUGHTER BUT YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME RESPECT!" The man yelled quickly turning back to her.

She quickly began to walk out of the room, with a terrified look about her as she left.

"The 9-tails here? But why?" He asked himself.

The figure walked back to his desk, formed various hand signs, and un did their henge. Reveling a slender women still hooded, with a slashed out Konaha headband, she pulled out a picture from her desk.

"Could it be Naruto?" The women asked herself.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Yuudachi where you going?" Fubuki asked jogging beside her friend. The two were currently jogging outside for their morning exceises, but Yuudachi had something else on her mind.

"I'm going to go wake up our admiral." Yuudachi said looking over, and smiling at Fubuki.

"I don't think he'll like that." Fubuki said as they jogged along passing some barracks.

"What makes you say that?" Yuudachi asked turning her head to her friend.

"You know how he was at the funeral yesterday, and when he learned Nagato was pregnant it really devastated him." Fubuki said.

"He still feels like he could have saved him couldn't he?" Yuudachi asked as they neared the HQ to the naval barracks.

"Yes that's right." Fubuki said nodding her head.

"He always tries to take care of everyone. That's what I admire most about him." Yuudachi said, catching her breath.

"Anyway he's fine Samidare, and Houki are with him." Fubuki said also catching her breath.

"Huh? Really?" Yuudachi asked with wide eye's.

"Yes they haven't left his side since leave him we have to get ready for our sortie soon anyway. Yamato said she'll take care of things until Naruto gets the ropes." Fubuki said to the intently listening Yuudachi.

"Um ok." Yuudachi said not knowingwhat to say.

"Now come on. We better get some training done." Fubuki said walking away from the HQ, and towards the practice fields. Yuudachi followed her without a second thought.

Samidare's room

Naruto was currently sleeping on Samidare's bed while Samidare, and Houki were hugging him tight on each side.

Naruto had fallen into a state of minor depression since hearing of Masaki's death, and Nagato's pregnancy.

He began to stir as sunlight slowly reached his eye's. Naruto didn't make any noise when he woke, and he slowly reached into his pocket revealing a note. Nagato had given him this note after she told of the admiral's death.

To Naruto Uzumaki:

I know I've only known you for your a short amount of time but i know you're the only one capable of leading these girls.

I know my death was sudden, and to soon for of me to have like but we all have to go sometime right. Anyway back to the topic at hand I've written this note for you to help relieve you of some of your pain.

You might think my death was your own fault. But it's not your fault, it anything it's the abyssals fault. The reason I choose you is because the girls look up to you, I've seen the way they admire you. They'll do anything you say they trust you, and i trust you. They'll fight, and die for you. But i know you won't let any of them die, you're not that kind of a person.

So this might not explain thing's very well, but it's kinda hard to explain because you know the blood loss, and stuff. But I have two things to ask of you before i die.

1\. Don't let anyone else die

2\. End this war

That's it. That's all i have to say to you, and i should stop because Nagato hands are shaking really bad. I leave the fleet in your hands. Make me proud kid.

From: Masaki

P.S. Good luck with Samidare.

Naruto put the note over his head, smiling sadly, and blushing.

"Don't worry Masaki i won't let you down, and I'll take care of everyone." Naruto said to himself as he put the note on his forehead.

"Ramen." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Thought Naruto.

Naruto turned to his right to see the still sleeping Houki talking to her self.

"Naruto I want to try ramen. Please oh pretty please." Houki said in her sleep. She kept trying to slurp up imaginary ramen.

"I should treat her to ramen today now." Naruto said smiling at the girl. There was still so much he hadn't known about her, and a good way to figure that out would be over a bowl of ramen.

Naruto suddenly felt something hug his right side tightly. He looked over to see Samidare hugging his right side as if her life depended on it.

"Naruto please don't go. I don't want you to die." Samidare said panicking in her sleep.

"Samidare?" Naruto asked turning his whole attention to her.

She hugged him tighter.

"No please. I love you!" She screamed in her sleep. She held onto his chest like her life depended on it.

"Hey Samidare wake up!" Naruto shouted shaking her awake.

Samidare's eye's shot open, she instantly looked at the blonde, and began to cry.

All the commotion that Samidare made caused Houki to wake up suddenly, and look around confused, and dazed.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Houki asked looking over to the two.

Naruto just looked at Houki with a saddened expression on his face. Houki looked down to see Samidare sobbing in his arms.

"Oh I see. I'll give you two some time to your selves." Said Houki quickly realizing the situation.

"Thank you Houki. I'll talk to you in a bit." Naruto said giving her a warm smile.

Houki slowly got off the bed, she walked over to the door, grabbed her shoes, and walked out the door leaving Naruto, and Samidare too themselves.

"Samidare what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a calming voice towards the blue haired girl.

Samidare said nothing in response. All she did was continue to cry into Naruto's chest.

Five minutes passed until Samidare finally stopped crying, and looked up at Naruto with red eye's.

"I'm sorry." She said threw her sobs.

"Why? You did nothing wrong. What happened?" Asked Naruto with a worried expression.

"I had a terrible nightmare, and it felt like it wasn't all a dream. In the dream it was like something was trying to take hold of me." Samidare said trying to wipe away the tears.

Naruto looked into Samidare eye's for a split second, and he swore he saw something flicker in them.

"I was so scared Naruto." Samidare confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked the blonde.

Samidare nodded her head. "It hardly felt like a dream at all. So much happened in it."

"It's fine. Take your time." Naruto said with a calm voice.

"Ok. I awoke in a small room. The room was completely barren. It only had one door in the very corner, and a single window infront of me. I was confused, and daze so I tried to get out. But as i reached for the door my surroundings completely changed. I was thrown onto what looked like a bridge of complete light, below me was a massive ocean. I looked below me a massive battle was taking place, there were tens of thousands abyssals ships going against a handful of heavily injured fleet girls. Suddenly i heard a scream, and i looked up to a massive tower. It looked like something out of a video game, it was all white metallic, and had blue lights. I looked for the source of the scream, and when i found it…." Samidare suddenly stopped as tears began to fill her eye's again.

"Samidare what's wrong?" Naruto asked reaching towards the girl.

"It….it was Houki, and Fubuki. They were laying down on the ground dead. There was so much blood." She said as tears began to stream down her face.

"It's ok." Naruto said pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh Naruto. I don't want to see something like that again." She said sobbing into his chest.

"Do you want to continue?" The blonde asked her.

She quickly nodded.

"After that i saw myself towards the end of light bright at the base of the tower. A man was choking me. He kept asking me to activate the device. But i saw myself spit in his face. It angered him, and he threw me. I landed next to Houki, and Fubuki. The man charged at me with what looked like a strange sword, i tried to get up my body was too weak. So all i could do was watch as he approached me with fury in his eye's. He picked me up by my hair, and raised his blade to my neck. I prepared for the worst, and closed my eye's but it never came. Instead I heard the man scream, and felt him drop me. I opened my eye's to see you standing there, with fury in you eye's, and you held the man by his neck with a rasengan in your other. You didn't speak a word all you did was raise your rasengan. You struck the man with such force that you could see the air around you move away. You sent the man flying back over the edge of the bridge to his doom below." Samidare finally explained as Naruto had his complete attention on her.

A knock suddenly came to the door, and someone called Naruto's name.

"Just minute." The blonde called towards the door. "Continue." Instructed Naruto.

"Ok. After you struck him down i noticed how injured you were. You were bleeding heavily from your side, and your left arm you used the rasengan with went slack. You suddenly collapsed onto the bridge, and blood started to come out of you mouth. I ran over to you, and then you started talking to me about different things. Suddenly you said that your time was up, and that you were sorry that you had to leave. That must've been when i started screaming in my sleep, and you woke me up." Samidare said while looking down at the ground.

Naruto sat there quietly for a few seconds taking all the story in. Samidare looked at him cautiously wondering what the blonde was thinking.

"It sounds more like a vision then a dream." The blonde finally stated.

"A vision?" Asked Samidare wide eyed looking at the Jinchūriki.

"Yes, and from what it sounds like. It's not going to end well. But there's not much we can do about it now, and don't worry you wouldn't believe the amount of times I've been told i was going to die in visions before." Naruto said with a grin.

"Really? How many times?" Samidare asked with a shocked face.

"Once." Naruto said with an even bigger grin.

Samidare had a dead paned look on her face. "That doesn't make me feel any better Naruto."

"Don't worry I got this." Naruto said with a smile.

The knock came again at his door.

"Um Naruto?" Came a small voice.

"Oh yeah that's right. Come in!" Shouted the blonde.

The door slowly opened to reveal Inazuma behind. She was holding something behind her back, and had a blush on her face.

"Inazuma what can I do for you?" Naruto smiled at the little girl.

"Um big brother Naruto?" She asked walking up to him.

"Yes." He said politely.

"I came to give you this." Inazuma said handing the blonde a quickly wrapped box.

"Now what's this?" Naruto said while unwrapping the gift. When he unwrapped it he was presented with a box with a small note attached to it.

Dear Big brother Naruto

I wanted to say thank you for saving me, and everyone else. It is sad that our admiral died. But I'm glad he picked you as his successor. I know you'll do the whole fleet proud, and I'll help you if you ever need any big brother. I really didn't know what you like so i just made something for you enjoy.

From Inazuma

P.S. Everyone likes sweets right?

Naruto chuckled at the note, and without hesitation he opened the box. After Naruto had opened the box he was suprised at what Inazuma had made him.

"A cheesecake?" Asked the blonde with a questioned look. He had never had cheesecake before. But he heard Sakura talk about it all the time.

"Chocolate cheesecake actually. I'm sorry if you don't like it. It's just i wanted to make something special for my Ani( Ani means big brother in Japanese) i can make something else if you like or i can." Inazuma stopped her rambling as Naruto brought his hand up.

"Inazuma. It's great thank you very much. But it's just." Naruto pushed.

"What is it the flavor are you allergic?" Inazuma said panicking.

"No. I just think i can't eat this entire thing by myself. Care to join me Imouto?"( Imouto means little sister in Japanese) Smiled the blonde.

Inazuma's eye's lit up at Naruto's offer. "Yes!"

"Great. Care to join us Samidare?" Asked the blonde turning towards the older girl.

"With pleasure Naruto." She said with a beautiful smile.

"Great let's go!" Shouted Naruto.

"Where are we going?" Asked Samidare with a curious look.

"You'll see. Inazuma hang on to that cheesecake for me." Instructed the blonde.

"Um ok Naruto but." Inazuma was interrupted by Naruto picking her up.

Naruto proceed to pick up Samidare also, and he rushed with the two in his arms towards the open window.

"Where are we going?" Asked Samidare with a deep shade of crimson on her face.

"You'll see." The blonde simply said.

Naruto jumped onto the roof with the two girls in hand.

"Alright this looks like a good enough spot. You two stay close to me." Said Naruto jumping to the top of the roof.

"Ok Naruto but why?" Samidare stopped when she saw Naruto making hand signs.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Yelled the blonde.

"What?" Asked Samidare looking confused.

Suddenly Samidare's vision was blurry, and now all she could see was white.

"Wh…..where are we." Asked Samidare. Trying to get her barrings straight.

"Just a little place i like to go when i want some privacy. See." Naruto said putting her, and Inazuma down.

"What?" Samidare said her vision slowly creeping back to her. Finally the blurriness, and she could see straight. "Woah…" Said Samidare. She was now on a massive cliff overlooking the naval base. She could see everything. The girls training in the base below, the girls returning from a sortie, and the sun as it continued to rise.

"Beautiful." Samidare said admiring the view.

"Just like you." Said Naruto looking up at the sky.

"W…what?" Samidare said instantly turning red. Looking quickly away from Naruto.

"I….i mean wonderful day out here isn't it?" Said Naruto realizing what he just said.

"Naruto?" Samidare asked still blushing.

"Um yes?" Naruto said looking at the sky as if something was going to fall from it.

"What did you just say?" Samidare asked the blonde.

"I said isn't it a wonderful day?" Naruto repeated. Still looking up at the sky

"No before that?" Asked Samidare looking up at him.

"You're beautiful?" Naruto said looking down at her, and blushing.

Samidare's face turned 10 shades darker, as two planes passed over them.

Re…..really? Samidare said wide eyed as her blush grew darker.

"Well…yeah? You are Samidare i wouldn't lie. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in mind, and body." Naruto said with a smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Naruto. Thank you!" Samidare exclaimed giving the blonde a hug that he gladly returned. They stayed in this embraced for about 5 minutes until Inazuma coughed.

"Um big brother?" Asked Inazuma looking up at the blonde as her pulled away from Samidare. Both had deep blushes on their faces.

"Oh. Um sorry Inazuma. Do you want to eat that cheesecake now?" Naruto asked trying to change the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yes please." Inazuma asked with a wide smile, and so for the rest of the afternoon the group of three sat on the cliff, playing games, and eating cheesecake. But little did they know something big was coming their way.

XXXXXXX

4 miles off the coast

"Dad thinks i need to learn some respect. I'll show him." Battleship hime class said to herself as she readyed her weapons.

She speed across the ocean towards the unsuspecting Naval base.

"I'll capture that boy, and bring him back. Then Dad will know i can do anything." She said aloud as her cannons began to load it's ammo.

"It ends now." She thought to herself as the naval came into view, and she narrowed her eye's.

XXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry it took awhile. I got sick, and couldn't really write during that time. But I'm back.

Remember to read my other stories too. If you like attackon titan or Halo then you should definitely read them.

Author questions: The Hime class has a connection to Naruto. Can any of you guess why?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone im back for another chapter! Not much to talk about right now sooooo yeah.

On with the story!

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"Oh man." Naruto said as he signed a piece of paper with his signature.

"This is a bit ridiculous. Why do i have so much paper work now. This is what grandma tsunade felt like." He said to himself looking at the mountain of paper next to him.

Naruto was currently sitting in the admiral's office, with a mountain of paper work infront of him. Yamato had kindly dropped it off for him before she went to bed, and Naruto had been up for more then two hours now. He had hardly dented the mountain.

"Man. What time is it?" Naruto asked looking up at the clock. It read 2am.

"WHAT IT'S ALREADY PAST 2AM! Oh man Samidare gonna kill me." Naruto yelled out loud, as all the papers fell off his desk from his suddenly outburst.

"I didn't know being admiral had so much paper work behind it. It's like being Hokage." Naruto said as he stood up from his desk to pick up the papers.

Naruto continued going through papers until he came to a red envelope. It was marked with his name, and said at the front immediately. Naruto didn't hesitate to open the envelope.

To: Naruto Uzumaki active admiral of the Pacific fleet.

This is an urgent message to the last fleet admiral. The last American city of San Diego has fallen to abyssal forces. All other cities inland, and coastal have fallen to overwhelming amount of enemy troops. All other continents have gone dark. EXTINCTION OF SPECIES IMMANENT. Japan is the only island nation left in the war with abyssals. All other nation have gone dark, or have been thrown into anarchy.

We are sending this message to inform you that the reminisce of the United States fifth fleet, and first fleet will be arriving to your port in the next 72 admiral's. We have few ship girls left, one carrier, and a hand full of destroyers.

From: Vice Admiral James Staker

Naruto wished he hadn't read the letter. But out of all the information that was given to him in the letter one sentence stood out to the blonde. EXTINCTION OF SPECIES IMMANENT. Naruto couldn't believe the words. Was humanity here facing extinction from the abyssals? He didn't believe the abyssals were thst much of a threat. He had wiped out a fleet of thousands with a tailed beast ball.

"Man things just keep getting better." The blonde said as he put a mask on similar to Kakashi's over his face, covering his cheeks. Naruto had originally started doing this to make fun of his old master. But now it was one of the only things that reminded him of home.

A knock suddenly came to his door.

"Come in." Naruto said not bothering to take of the mask or look up from his desk.

"Hello." Said a cold voice.

"Yes can i help y…who are you?" Naruto said looking up, and realizing this was not a ship girl. This person was completely covered in robes, and had a mask covering their face.

"So your the new admiral, and the man who wiped out the entire fleet." The figure said walking into the room. Naruto quickly realized that this person was a female, and he knew exactly what she was.

"Your an abyssal aren't you?" The blonde said stacking his papers neatly on his desk. His comment made the figure stop in their tracks.

The masked girl nodded her head.

"Can i ask you some questions?" Naruto asked looking up to her with a smile.

"What?" Asked the abyssal confused by the blondes request.

"Can i ask you some questions?" Naruto repeated.

"I'm here to kill you. You know that right?" The girl asked still confused.

"Yes i know. But i want to ask you some questions." Naruto said crossing his arms, and sitting back in his chair.

"Fine ask. I'll let you have two question before i blow you to pieces." The abyssal said removing her robes, but still staying masked. She revealed the cannons hiding under the robes.

"Why are you whipping out this world?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Huh?" Asked the abyssal.

"Why are you killing everyone you see?" Naruto asked.

"Orders from my lord." The girl responded back.

"Lord?" Naruto asked leaning forward now more interested in the topic.

"Yes a great, and powerful man that will stop at nothing until this world is rid of humans." The girl said crossing her arms, and readying her cannons.

"But why?" Asked the blonde.

"We need the female corpses." The abyssal responded back, walking up to the front of his desk.

"What?" Naruto asked with a slightly suprised face.

"Yes we need the female corpse. We make them into more abyssals." The girl said with a smile.

"Why not the males?" Naruto asked.

"Their nervous system can't handle the amount of stress put on them with the tech. They would die instantly." The abyssal informed him.

"Why are you gathering all these corpse then?" Naruto asked sitting back in his chair.

"We need an army." The girl said.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"That's all im telling you. Now asked your second question now!" Demanded the girl.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked instantly.

"I'm battleship hime." She responded back.

"What's that?" Asked the somewhat bored blonde.

"Someone who's here to kill you." She said with a smirk.

The abyssals aimed her cannon at Naruto, and fired instantly at the blonde. The resulting explosion put a hole smack dab in the wall behind the desk. The ocean, and the island in the middle of the bay could now be seen from the shine of the moonlight.

"Dead i see." The hime said walking over to the hole.

Light's instantly came on all over the base, and yelling could be heard outside.

"Dammit they react quick. Got to get out of here." The hime said as she was about to jump out the hole.

"ADMIRAL ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Akagi said as she burst into the room. Her eye's widened at the sight before her.

Kaga stepped in right behind her, and gasped at the sight of the hime, and the hole in the wall.

"Where's Naruto!" Akagi demanded.

"You mean your shitty admiral? Try resting at the bottom of the bay." The girl said pointing out towards the bay through the hole.

"What!" Shouted Akagi.

"You bitch!" Kaga yelled.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." The hime said with a smile.

"Like hell you are!" Akagi yelled at the abyssal.

"Though my master would be happy if you lost two aircraft carrier's." She said with a evil smirk.

The masked abyssal rushed towards the two carrier's. She aimed for Akagi first with a hidden knife she had under her shirt. Kaga stepped infront of Akagi, and punched the hime stright in the lower jaw. The hime was sent flying across the room hitting the wall right by the hole with a thud.

"Stay away from Akagi." Kaga said in a calm, but terrifying voice.

"Kaga?" Akagi said with a suprised look.

"This got interesting." The abyssal said completely disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Akagi asked Kaga.

"Akagi find Yamato, and Nagato. Warn them!" Kaga yelled.

"To late." A voice said behind Kaga.

"What?" She asked quickly spinning around behind her.

Kaga jerked her head to the right narrowing dodging the blade. Instead of it going to her neck the blade was lodged in the back of her right shoulder. Kaga grunted from the pain, and was momentarily stopped, which gave the abyssal all the time she needed. She quickly spun kaga around so that she was now facing her.

"Bye." The hime said in a cold voice.

The hime kicked kaga right in the stomach. Making a sickening cracking noise as her leg connected with it, and sent her flying out the hole, and straight into the bay.

"Kaga!" Akagi yelled with panic in her voice.

"Now for you!" The hime yelled with a murderous smile.

The hime rushed towards Akagi with the knife, and lunged right for her. Akagi side stepped her arm, with super human speed, and slammed her right arm down on the abyssals vulnerable extended arm. Akagi broke the himes right arm, as she dropped the knife, and cried out in pain.

"Aghhh you bitch!" The abyssal cried out.

Akagi picked up the knife with her right arm, and rushed over the hime. Trying to stab her in the neck. Effectively ending her live. The abyssal blocked the blade with her broken arm. She grunted in pain as the knife sank into her arm. Akagi reached for the abyssal's neck with her left arm trying the strangle her.

"It's over!" Akagi yelled as she began choking the hime.

"Yeah for you." Said the hime.

"Huh?" Akagi asked.

Suddenly a cannon shot was heard, and Akagi let go of the knife, and the himes neck. The abyssal used a her main battery. She had shot Akagi right in her left lung. The resulting damage put a massive hole stright threw her upper chest. Akagi started to fall to the ground, as blood began coming out of her mouth, and chest. But was stopped by the hime. She grabbed Akagi by the neck, and picked her up.

"Now join your friend." Said the hime.

The hime threw Akagi out of the same whole where she had thrown kaga from. She smiled as she heard the resulting spash from Akagi's body.

"Now time to get out of here." Said the girl.

The hime jumped out of the hole, and landed on a concrete pier over looking the docks. She ran over to the edge of the pier, and was about to jump in when she saw multiple ship girls approach her from behind.

"Stop right there!" Yelled Yuudachi.

"You're coming with us!" Wakaba shouted. Approaching the abyssal with her guns at the ready.

"Awwww. I'd love to but i can't. So bye." The hime said quickly flinging her knife straight into Wakaba's neck.

The hime jumped in the water, and begin moving away at top speed away from the docks. But was quickly interrupted by a large object raising from the water.

"What!" She yelled stopping infront of it.

She looked closer, and quickly realized it was a massive tail. That's when she figured out who, and what it was.

"YOU!" Yelled a low voice from below the water.

A massive fox arose from the water, with Naruto standing in the middle of it's forehead. The injured Akagi, and kaga flanked him on both sides quickly being healed by the Kyuubi.

"W….what the hell?" Stuttered the abyssal.

"Are you afraid little girl?" The fox asked.

The hime was speechless as the massive fox spoke to her.

"I SAID ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME!" Yelled the fox

The abyssal quickly backed up, and began unloading all her ammo on the fox. Kurama simply laughed at her, and put his head down on the pier. Naruto quickly deactivated him, and set down the two unconscious ship girls on the pier. He still ignored the terrified abyssal, and walked over the barely breathing Wakaba. He put his hand on her neck, and began healing her. Color instantly returned to her face, and the wound closed itself. Naruto then walked over the edge of the pier, and faced the hime.

"No one else will die, as long as I am their Admiral! You here me? NO ONE!" Yelled the blonde crossing his arms, with the ship girls behind him.

"Just die!" Yelled the hime firing her guns towars the pier.

Naruto quickly activated his 9-tails cloak, and raced towards the masked girl. He made sure to block all the bullets from hitting the girls. Naruto formed a chakra nine tails arm as he approached the girl, and swung at her facing tearing off her mask.

"No way." Naruto said immediately stopping his attack.

This girl had long elegant red hair. Like his mother. Big round blue eye's. Like his father's. But the most shocking feature was the whisker birth marks on her cheeks. Like him.

"Who are you!" Yelled the blonde starring at the girl. Taking off his partially ripped mask showing his facial feature the the hime causing her to go wide eyed.

"No. Who are you!" The hime said as she ran towards the blonde with her right fist at the ready.

Naruto saw this coming, and quickly grabbed her approaching fist. Naruto pulled her towards him, and punched her right in her face causing her to immediately go unconscious. Her body hit the water, and began to sink. Naruto quickly grabbed the unconscious girl, and carried her princess style back to the docks. The ship girls were watching anxiously to see what their Admiral would do.

"Take her to the infirmary." Naruto said looking over to the now completely healed Akagi.

"Admiral?" Akagi asked with a questioned expression.

"Do it." Naruto ordered.

"Understood sir." Akagi said approaching the girl, and picking her up on her shoulders. She hauled her away to the infirmary.

Naruto turned back to all the awaiting ship girls.

"You all must've been worried?" Naruto said looking at all of the girl's.

"Yes!" Yuudachi cried out.

"Of course!" Yamato yelled out.

"Admiral you're bleeding!" Fubuki said.

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

He looked down to his lower chest, and saw a steady stream of blood coming out of a hole. One of the bullets must've gotten through his chakra cloak.

"Well would you look at that." Naruto said not really minding the wound.

"You need to go the infirmary too!" Fubuki yelled out rushing towards him.

"What? No need Fubuki. I'll be fine." Naruto said as she stopped infront of him.

"Naruto." Fubuki said with a concerned face.

"I'll be fine. Why are you so worried?" Naruto asked her, and the rest of the girls that had now surrounded him.

"Because we all don't want you to die!" Fubuki yelled out as tears began to fill her eye's.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Naruto looked around to all the ship girls surrounding him in the night. They were all crying around him, thinking their Admiral was seriously hurt.

"Everyone." Naruto said going wide eyed with shock. He couldn't believe how much these girls had come to care for him in just these few days.

"Please Admiral. We don't want you hurt." Suzuya said approaching the Naruto, and hugging him.

"Oh Suzuya. Don't worry im not going anywhere. I meant it to all of you saying how i would protect you. I promise you from today on none of you would die." Naruto said as he patted her head which made her stop crying.

"We can't ask you to do that Naruto." Kaga said with a neutral expression.

"Wasn't asking." Naruto said flashing a smile across his face to Kaga. Which caused her to blush. "Now everyone back to sleep we'll worry about this mess in the morning."

"Yes sir." All the girls said in unison while saluting.

All the girls soon started clearing the pier, and funneling back to their rooms to sleep the rest of the night away. Naruto was left alone on the pier as he sat down on the edge, and overlooked the bay.

"You know. You're a pain you know that?" A voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking around for the source.

"Yeah kid?" The spoke again. Quickly realizing that it belonged to Kurama.

"Kurama where are you?" Asked the blonde looking around for the voice since he knew it wasn't coming from his mind.

"Behind you." Kyuubi said again.

Naruto turned around to see a small fox that resembled the young Kurama sitting on the pier behind him.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Yeah?" The fox said in a low voice that didn't fit the tiny fox at all.

"When did you learn to do that." Naruto asked inspecting the fox.

"Awhile ago. I can manifested a small physical representation of myself in this world. Later I'll be able to manifest my full self if need be." Kurama explained.

"Won't that kill me?" Naruto asked with a concerned look.

"My chakra's still inside you. You can just see me now." Kurama continued to explain.

"Oh ok i think i get it. But what did you need to talk about then." Naruto asked turning, and looking out at the bay

"Nothing really. Except it's actually taking a bit faster to repair your wound." Kurama said walking, and sitting on the blondes lap.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked looking down at the orange fox.

"I think it's because of your chakra." Kurama said closing his eye's.

"How so?" Naruto asked looking back up at the bay.

"Your whole body's having a positive outlook. Which makes your chakra more effective. I think it's because of the girls." The 9-tails said.

"The girls?" Naruto asked with a questioned look.

"Yeah. They make you happy dont they, and you want to protect them right?" Kurama asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head to the 9-tails.

"Then there you have it. They make you happy. Enough said. But there was one more thing i wanted to talk to you about." Kurama said opening his eye's, and looking up at the blonde.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Houki." Said Kurama.

"Houki? What about her?" Naruto asked.

"I've been looking at her chakra a little bit closer, and i noticed a similarity between hers, and well…." Kurama paused looking out towards the bay.

"What? Spit it out fox." Naruto Demanded.

"Well Kushina's." The 9-tails confessed.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted in suprise.

"Yes. I don't know much about it but I'll look into it more, and tell you what i found out." Kurama said getting up off of Naruto's lap, and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called out to the fox.

"Gonna go find some trouble." He responded back.

Kurama slowly walked away from Naruto point of view, as he sat on the dock again. Naruto remained in that position for another 5 minutes until he finally layed back on the dock while his feet dangled off the edge. He started to dose off until he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Naruto!" Samidare yelled rushing to the blonde, from across the pier.

"Huh? Samidare? What are you doing here? You should be asleep it's late." Naruto asked sitting up as Samidare approached him.

"You're bleeding!" Samidare said quickly panicking.

"Ah. I've already told Fubuki I'll be fine. Actually i think the wounds closed up, and the bloods just there. Here a quick jump in the water will clean it up." Naruto said with a smile. He stood up from his spot, and began to get in a running position. Throwing off his jacket, and started to run.

"Naruto don't!" Samidare shouted trying to grab his jacket.

Naruto already ran off the pier, and jumped into the water. Samidare ran over the edge of the water, and waited for a few seconds for the blond to show himself. Naruto finally emerged from the water, and began floating on his back.

"See it's fine!" Naruto said looking at Samidare with a carefree smile.

"Naruto you should really get out of the water." Samidare said with urgency in her voice.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Well you see Yuudachi kinda has a pet shark." Samidare said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. He didn't believe the blue haired girl for a second.

Just then Naruto felt something brush against his back it felt like sand paper to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed. He used his chakra to propel himself out of the water. Shooting up like a missile in the night sky.

Naruto landed flat on his back on the pier, and Samidare ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Samidare said kneeling down next to the flattened out Naruto.

"Yeah, and WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS A PET SHARK!" Naruto shouted with a face full of fear.

"Well one day Fubuki, her, and i were out here on the beach, and we saw something wash up on the shore. It was a little baby shark. New born. We didn't know what to do with it. So Yuudachi took it in her arms, and ran to the docks. She came back carrying a big bucket." Samidare paused for a second hearing a splashing sound next to the dock.

"She put the shark in the bucket?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and she brought the thing to her room. Fubuki wasn't too happy about it. But Yuudachi kept it in her room for awhile in that bucket. Eventually it got to big, and Nagato said she had to get rid of it. She cried, and cried about it but finally agreed. She got Yamato's help, and moved it out to the bay. After they released it, it wouldn't go away. So now it stays in the bay, and waits for Yuudachi to come out, and play with it." Samidare explained, as more splashing was heard in the water.

"Does it have a name?" Naruto asked sitting up right.

"Of course he does. His names chip. Believe it or not he'll follow Yuudachi anywhere." Samidare said sitting down next to the blonde.

"Even on mission, and sorties?" Naruto asked turning towards her with a curious face.

"Yes. He's taken down his fair share of abyssal destroyers. But majority of the time he's usually with Yuudachi when we're out here swimming." Samidare said smiling at him.

"He swims with Yuudachi?" Naruto asked even more stunned then he was before.

"Yep. It's so funny to see Yuudachi ride him along the waves." Samidare said continuing to smile.

Naruto suddenly imagined Yuudachi riding a shark into battle, and immediately started laughing.

"Man that's awesome. I wish I could see him." Naruto said continuing to laugh.

"Well he's right over there." Samidare said pointing towards the edge of the dock.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the pier to see a massive tiger shark starring at him from under the water. He was glad he had jumped out of the water when he did.

"This place gets more interesting everyday." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're fine Naruto?" Samidare asked from behind him.

"Yeah. See now the wounds completely closed up." Naruto said lifting up his shirt, and revealing his chest to her.

Samidare blushed at the sight of Naruto, as he went to lay on his back soaked in water.

"Um Na…Naruto shouldn't you get to bed?" Samidare stuttered out, with a massive blush on her face.

"Yeah i probably should. But im too wet to go sleep in my bed now, and it's late to take a shower. I'm just gonna stay out here, and sleep." Naruto said resting his head against the concrete, and closing his eye's.

Naruto suddenly felt something brush against his left side, and hug him. He opened his eye's too see Samidare snuggled up against his side.

"Um wouldn't you rather be asleep in a bed?" Naruto asked looking down at her.

"If im with you I can sleep anywhere." Samidare said looking up, smiling, and blushing.

"Really?" Naruto asked a bit suprised.

"Yeah i always feel so warm when im next to you, and i really like you so yeah Naruto." Samidare said closing her eye's.

"I like you too Samidare." Naruto said smiling down at her.

"Really yeah. I'm glad." Samidare muttered out.

"Yeah. Samidare?" Naruto looked down to see her asleep on his chest. "Goodnight." Naruto said wrapping her in his discarded jacket.

XXXXXXX

"Um Naruto?" A voice quickly said to the blonde pulling him out of dreamland.

"W…..what?" Naruto looked up to see Yamato staring down at him. Oh it's you Yamato. "What can u help you with?" The blonde asked the large battleships.

"Um well admiral someone's here to see you." She said.

"Really? Just tell them to meet me in the admiral's office." Naruto said closing his eye's, and trying to fall back asleep with Samidare still asleep at his side.

"Well um actually." Yamato paused from the sound of boots hitting the concrete.

"Well you must be Naruto. The new admiral here." A rough voice said above the blonde.

Naruto immediately looked over to the source of the voice. An older man about mid 50s was standing before him. He had light brown hair, and dark brown eye's. He was wearing an American naval uniform with cuts, and blood smearing it. The man had a side arm strapped to his side. But the most distinguishing thing about this man was the blood dripping down from his forehead.

"Um yes, and you are?" Naruto asked quickly sitting up. Carefully not to disturb Samidare.

"Captain Parker Armstrong of the fifth fleet. Nice to meet you. I trust you got our message?" The man said quickly extending his hand out.

"Um yeah i did. Is it true what you said? Has North America fallen." Naruto asked taking his hand, and shaking it. The blonde heard amazing stories about North America from the ship girls, and wanted to go there for himself. But after the letter he had received he knew that was no longer possible.

"Yeah. Thought I'd never seen the day. But we had to leave the abyssal were detonating anti-matter charges in the cities." Armstrong said to the blonde.

"Anti-matter charges?" Naruto asked the older man.

"Yeah it's how they wiped out our other fleets. Damn Abyssals." The Captain said making a fist in his right hand.

"Speaking of fleets where's yours?" Naruto asked the man.

"Out there." Armstrong pointed out to the bay.

Naruto looked in the direction the admiral was pointing. He gasped in shock. The bay was now filled with over 20 ships. Most of them were destroyers that were moderately damaged. But right infront of the pier was a massive aircraft carrier.

"Wow." Naruto said admiring the massive aircraft carrier."

"Yeah the USS John F. Kennedy. The last of her kind." Armstrong said walking up beside him.

"Amazing." Samidare said waking up to see the massive aircraft carrier.

"You must be Samidare. I've heard alot about you." Armstrong said looking down at her.

"But I'm just a destroyer sir?" Samidare said quickly getting up, and grabbing Naruto's hand.

"You're a destroyer that could hold her own against seven abyssal destroyers." The Captain said saluting her.

"That was only because Naruto came in to save me." Samidare said saluting back with her free hand.

"Well still it was amazing." Armstrong saif with a smile.

"ADMIRAL!" A voice yelled out to them from the bay.

"Oh dear i was wondering when she would wake up." Armstrong said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a curious expression.

"You'll see." Armstrong said smiling.

"UP HERE!" The voice yelled again.

The group turned towards the aircraft carrier to see a girl standing on the flight deck. She had long brown hair bunched into two braided buns. She wore what looked like a modified miko with a black skirt, and had a winged hair band. The girl didn't take any time to jump off the flight deck, which shocked everyone except for the Captain. She landed gracefully infront of the pier with a smile on her face.

"How many times have i told you not to do that!" Captain Armstrong yelled at the girl.

"Sorry i just wanted to see the admiral. Where's is he?" The girl said apologizing to him. There was a hint of English in her voice.

"He's right there." Yamato said pointing to Naruto.

"I mean Masaki." The girl said with a confident smirk. She didn't even look at Naruto.

"Well you see.…" Yamato was stopped by Nagato as she put her hand on her shoulder, and shook her head.

"He's dead Kongou." Nagato said to the girl. Houki walked up behind her keeping quiet.

"Nagato what do you mean?" The girl said with panic starting to fill her voice.

"He died about 2 weeks ago. Naruto's our new admiral now." Nagato said pointing to the blonde.

"Naruto?" The girl asked. She looked over to him, as he picked up his jacket, and put it over Samidare shoulders. He smiled down at her, as she rest her head on his left arm.

"Yeah hi. I'm sorry about Masaki. But he in trusted me with the well being of everyone here. I intend to honor him by doing just that." Naruto said smiling at her. This caused a blush to appear across her face.

But she didn't say a word, and began walking up to Naruto slowly. With her head hanging low.

"I see." The girl said in a quiet voice.

"Kongou please. It wasn't Naruto's fault. He did everything he could for him." Nagato said trying to stop the girl.

Kongou ignored what Nagato said, and continue to approached him. When she stood infront of him she didn't make a sound. Kongou lifted up her head to reveal tears streaming down her face, and suprisingly had a smile on her face.

"Kongou im sorry. I didn't want him to die." Naruto said with sadness in his eye's.

Kongou still didn't say a word, instead she moved closer to Naruto, and in a instant smashed her lips against his.

XXXXXXX

Im so evil. There's reason for everything, and everything will be answered soon i promise.

Sorry this chapter was delayed. I kinda got lazy sorry, and remember to check out my other stories please.

Author question: Why do you think Kongou kissed Naruto as the end?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm back sorry for not updating this story for over a month. But my attack on titan, and Naruto took longer then i thought.

Anyway I've been getting complaints that the story going to fast with the romance, and the main threat. I would like to address both of these. First I've never been a fan of slow romance, and the build up. If you don't like it then it's your fault. I write what i want. Second the abyssals aren't the main threat. The real threat is from Naruto's world, and will be faced around chapter 16 or 17.

Sorry if i sounded like an ass, but i needed to set everything straight.

On with the story!

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

Kongou moved her face away from a stunned Naruto, and smiled.

"Masaki may be dead, which is truly sad, but he did pick a good replacement." Kongou said while moving away from Naruto with a smile on her face. Samidare, and Houki were boiling with anger, and jealousy towards the girl.

Kongou quickly ran off from the group. Samidare, and Houki's were staring daggers into the back of the girls head. Thinking of ungodly ways to kill her.

Naruto quickly regained his composure. "Is she usually like that?"

"Yes." Nagato, and Armstrong said in unison.

A small laugh came out of Naruto's until he suddenly remembered something. "Excuse me captain?"

"Yes Naruto?" Armstrong said looking over towards the blonde.

"Where's the Vice admiral?" Naruto asked looking around for the man.

"Ah yes him. He stopped off in Hawaii. Said something about getting support. He left on his destroyer. He'll be here soon, should be an hour or less." The Captain informed the shinobi.

"Naruto!" Two ship girls came running up to their Admiral.

"Jintsuu? Sendai? What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"We just got back from patrol. We spotted one U.S. Destroyer, and several ship girls defending it against abyssal ships." Jintsuu said with a fearful expression.

"How far?" Naruto asked worry filling his eye's.

"About 5 miles out Admiral." Sendai said while saluting.

"Very well. I'll be going then. Captain." Naruto said nodding to the man.

"Naruto wait!" Yelled the Captain."You're going out there by yourself? That's suicide!"

"I'll be fine armstrong." Naruto stated.

"Well atleast take two of our ship girls with you." The Captain said.

"Very well tell them to meet me infront of bay in the open water." Naruto said pointing out towards the water.

"Understood." Armstrong said saluting him.

"Tell them to hurry. Samidare i want you, and Yamato to help take care of there wounded ship girl's. I want to meet all of them in the admiral's office when i return." He informed the two.

"Understood Naruto." Yamato said saluting him, and walking off.

Samidare walked over to Naruto, and suddenly embraced him. "Take care."

"I'll come back. I always do." Naruto said giving her a warm smile, and then he left the embrace. He jumped onto the water, and gave Samidare a thumbs up making her smile even more.

Naruto sprinted towards the exist to the bay running past anchored ships, and waving to sailors.

"That is a truly amazing boy, but do you really think he can take out those abyssals?" The captain said to Nagato on the pier watching Naruto sprint off.

"You should've seen what he did to a fleet of thousands." Nagato said with a blank expression.

The captain turned back to her with a suprised expression.

10 minutes later

Naruto was sitting on a rock close to the shore of thr island.

"They better hurry I don't think those people have much time." He thought to himself looking out to the open ocean.

Suddenly two ship girls came flying out of the bay at top speed, and quickly stopped infront of the blonde.

"Admiral." The first one said saluting him. She had a bright blue sun dress, and a matching tan sunhat. She also had a small folded blue Unbrella. She had long flowing black hair with matching black eye's. Lastly she had massive cannons surrounding her from all sides. "Iowa reporting for Duty."

"Admiral." The other one said in a German accent. This girl had what looked like a Germen uniform. Naruto only knew this from his study time to know the history of this world. The girl had long flowing blonde hair, with bright blue eye's. She had smaller cannons surrounded her, and what looked like a gun type of thing in her right arm. "Bismarck reporting for duty sir."

Naruto stood up, and smiled to the both of them. He stood about equal to their height.

"Nice to meet both of you. But just call me Naruto. I hate formalities." Naruto smiled at the two.

Both of the ship girl's nodded their heads, and smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Bismarck asked the blonde.

"I was thinking once we reach them you could give me artillery support for afar?" Naruto suggested to the two battleships.

"What are you going to do?" Iowa asked crossing her arms.

"Save them?" Naruto said looking at both girls confused.

"By yourself!" Bismarck shouted out. Much to Naruto's suprise.

"You'll be killed!" Iowa yelled to their new Admiral.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now come on we have to hurry." Naruto said jumping onto the water, stunning both of the girl's.

"How are you able to do that?" Bismarck asked wide eyed.

"I'll explain later we need to be there yesterday." Naruto said walking away from the two girl.

"At our fastest speed. We'd get there in 10 minutes. I'm afraid we'd be to late." Iowa said in a worried voice.

"I was afraid you'd say that… Kurama you there?" Naruto asked mentally.

A grown was heard in response.

"You know what to do." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But remind me never to have a eating contest with Akagi again. She's just eats, and eats." Kurama groaned.

Naruto chuckled. "Noted. Now come on."

"Understood. Let's go!" The Kyuubi roared in response.

"Both of you might want to move back." Naruto said coming back to reality.

"Why?" Bismarck asked in response.

The area around him began to glow orange, and the nine tails chakra cloak suddenly appered around the blonde, and within a second later the full Kyuubi stood towering above the girl's.

Both of the girl's were speechless. They had no idea what to say. A massive orange, and black lined luminescent fox now stood over them. Suddenly the fox moved it's arm, and picked up the two girls, and placed them in it's forehead.

"We'll make it in time." Naruto said smiling to the two girl's.

Both remained speechless.

"Kurama let's go!" Naruto said to the fox.

The Kyuubi roared, and sprinted in the direction of the destroyer. He was running so fast that the water was being pushed aside as he ran. Bismarck finally spoke up. "Naruto what's this?"

Naruto was about to talk but the Kyuubi interrupted him.

"I'm Kurama, and it's nice to meet you too." The fox said sarcastically.

Bismarck was a bit taken back by the fox "I'm terribly sorry. Nice to meet you too."

"Finally someone with some manners." The Kyuubi said laughing.

Naruto spoke up. "I'll explain later, but remember the plan you two."

"We remember." Iowa said.

The fox finally came over the horizon, and the group gasped when they saw the scene. Anti-aircraft guns firing up in the air at abyssal bombers. A few ship girls battling enemy ships in the water. Two carrier's could be seen on top of the destroyer launching planes from their bows. Men could be seen firing rifles off at abyssals trying to board the ship, and suddenly a massive explosion went off in the ships towerm

"Come on we have to hurry. Kyuubi drop them." Naruto said.

"Understood. Hold on tight you two." Kurama said.

Kurama grabbed the two battleship, and quickly dropped them on the waters surface. He kept sprinting towards the ship. The two girls readyed their guns.

Naruto kept the 9-tails sprinting towards the ship at top speed.

"Kurama can you take care of the enemies out here while I go find the rear admiral?" Naruto asked the tailed beast.

"Of course Naruto. Now go!" Kurama roared.

Naruto immediately jumped from the Kyuubi's forehead, and landed on the top deck of the destroyer.

"Don't move." A voice said from behind him.

A girl with a hair style matching Yuudachi, only it was black was standing infront of the blonde with a pistol raised towards him. She had multiple wounds, and bandages on her. The girl also had what appeared to be the remains of guns on her back, with a large sword strapped to her back.

"Now calm down I'm not your enemy." Naruto said raising both of his hands.

Before the girl could respond an abyssal destroyer jumped onto the deck, and quickly rushed towards her. she had no time to react, and the creature bit down on the girls right arm. She screamed in pain, and dropped the gun.

Naruto quickly reacted by sprinting towards the abyssal, and kicked it right in it's side. Destroying it's side armor. He quickly formed a rasengan, and shoved it in the abyssal underbelly. The force of the justu sent the destroyer flying off the deck. Naruto looked back down to the now crying girl.

"I thought it was going to get me. I've seen almost all of my ship sister torn apart by those thing's. Thank you." She said crying, and terrified. Naruto quickly went up to her, and held her.

"It's nothing. But do you know where the rear admiral is?" Naruto said looking down at the horrified girl.

"He's below deck taking care of the queen." The girl said looking up at the blonde.

"The Queen?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"It's what he calls her." The girl said to him.

"Can you take me to him?" Naruto said standing the girl up on her two feet.

"Yes. Follow me." She said with a smile. Realizing that this man was no longer a threat.

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi you're on your own. Once you're down with all the abyssals round up all the survivors." He yelled out to the fox, who was currently throwing abyssals into the sky.

"Got it!" He yelled back to him.

Naruto smiled at the fox, and quickly followed the girl below deck.

"I never got you're name actually." Naruto said asking the girl as they went down a set of stairs.

"Oh it's Shigure." The girl said looking back up at him.

XXXXXXX

A fairly tall middle aged man stood in what to appered a cryo lab at the bottom of the ship surrounded by dozen of scientists, and soldier. This man had a U.S. navy uniform, and body armor around his chest. He had grey short hair, with bluish grey eye's. A prominent chin, and was fairly fit for his age. He was currently looking at a monitor, observing the battle outside.

"Stacker! Sir we don't have much time." A sailor shouted towards the Vice admiral.

"Doesn't matter we need to get her out of here. She's all that matters sailor! Now get going." The Vice admiral ordered the man. The soldier ran off over to a computer screen, and started typing commands.

"Sir I don't know if she'll survive the reanimation." Another sailor said hitting multiple switches, and buttons on a control panel.

"She'll do fine. She's the strongest ship girl in creation." Stacker said walking up to what appered to be what a stasis pod, with what appered to be a silhouette of a person inside.

"Vice Admiral!" Yelled a voice.

A girl quickly approached Stacker followed by 4 other men. She had chin length black hair, with bright blue eye's. She was currently wearing a multicam uniform those that would only be assigned to U.S. special forces. Matching pants, boots, gloves and a vest covering her upper torso fillled with ammo . She wore a red scarve around her neck. The girl was currently carrying a M4 carbine equipped with a silencer, and scope. Strapped onto her back was a 50. Cal sniper rifle.

"Missouri? What are you doing here? Where's you're equipment?" Stacker said with a worried expression.

"It stopped working. All I can do is float on water now. I came down to defend you." She said readying her rifle.

"What! Go back up, and defend the ship!" Yelled Stacker worrying about the rest of the ship girl's above deck.

"With respect sir. We're losing the battle fast. Shoukaku, and Zuikaku are doing their best out their, but with only Murakumo, and Shimakaze to defend them it's not going well." A soldier behind Missouri said with a stern voice.

"Murakumo, and Shimakaze? Where's Shigure at?" Stacker asked.

"Her equipment was trashed. She's defending the upper decks from abyssal border." Missouri said to him.

"Dammit. We have to hurry. Sailor how much longer!" Stacker yelled to the sailor operating the control screen.

"Sir give me one more." The soldier was immediately interrupted by a larger bang, as a shell hit the ship. One second later the wall infront of the soldier was blown open, and a abyssal destroyer ran in.

The sailor immediately grapped his knife in his boot, and grapped the destroyer. He stabbed in multiple times in the head. Another came through, and jumped for the Vice admiral.

"Unload on it!" Missouri yelled to her men.

The group of soldiers fired all their rounds into the beast. One of the stray bullets hit a pipe, and steam started to spray into the room.

"Everyone ok!" Missouri yelled through the steam.

"Yeah im good." Stacker said in response.

"We're all here." A solider said.

Missouri let out a breath of relief, but it was short lived as another abyssal destroyer jumped through the steam, and tackled Missouri.

"Goddammit!" She said struggling with the monster, as she quickly lost ground. The monsters mouth reached fo her face. She new it was over.

"Rasengan!" Yelled a voice.

A ball of blue light smashed into the destroyers side sending it flying into the wall effectively killing it on impact.

"Who's there?" Missouri demanded taking her side arm out, and pointing at the figure.

A figure surrounded in orange flames stood infront of her. She thought it was god himself. This person had a large orange coat, with strange black lined designs all over his body. He had spikey hair with two oddly looking horns sprouting out of the time that were the same color as the rest of his body.

Missouri was speechless as the figure approached her. "Are you alright?" The figure asked her.

"Y….yes." Missouri stuttered putting her side arm back in it's holster.

The figure helped her up, and stood her up facing him. She got a better look at the man he had thick black whisker marks on each cheek. His eye's had strange designs on them, and he had a strange looking head band covering his forehead.

"It's another one!" Yelled a soldier raising his rifle towards the man.

"Hold your fire!" Yelled Stacker. Stacker walked past the soldiers, and up to the man. He saluted him, and offered him a hand shake. Shigure quickly came running in behind him, and stood behind the blonde.

"Admiral Uzumaki." Stacker said.

"You know me?" Naruto asked shaking Stacker hand.

"Of course Masaki made sure i wouldn't mistake you for anyone else. He gave me a pretty good description of what you would look like." Stacker said with a smile.

"Huh. Really." Naruto said smiling, and rubbing the back of his neck.

Missouri couldn't believe it this was the all mighty Admiral Uzumaki that Stacker talked to all of them about. She was amazed.

"So what's the situation Stacker? Armstrong gave me a brief summary. Why stop in Hawaii?" Naruto asked with a questioned look.

"We had to pick up her. The Queen." The Vice admiral pointed towards the stasis pod.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked with a curious expression looking at the pod.

"Classified. All you need to know is she is the strongest ship girl in existence, and may very well be our last hope." Stacker said in a stern voice.

"Our only hope huh?" Naruto asked putting his hand on the pod. He suddenly felt a familiar energy from the pod.

"That's right." Stacker said walking up beside him.

"Well if that's true. I'll help you whatever way i can." Naruto said taking his hand away from the pod. He's eye's filled with determination. "Where do you need me?"

"Much appreciated.I'll stay down here with the Queen, while everyone else evacs the area. I assume you brought transport?" Stacker asked the blonde Admiral.

"In a matter of speaking." Naruto said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Stacker asked. With caution in his voice.

As the Vice admiral spoke a massive roared was heard, and in one of the monitors the Kyuubi was shown in full view.

"What the hell is that!?" Stacker asked with a large amount of shock in his voice.

"Our transport." Naruto said grinning.

"Geez when did this turn into a monster film?" One of the soldiers asked. Making the rest of the men arounf him laugh.

"Have your men get onto him. He'll be waiting at the bow. He'll evac them." Naruto said.

"Understood. Men you heard him. Get to the bow ASAP! " The Vice admiral yelled to all the sailors, and soldier in the room.

All the men started to run, and grabbed things. Rushing out the doors up to the top deck.

"Where do you want us?" Naruto asked Stacker. Shigure, and Missouri were standing behind the blonde.

"Our last satellite image showed an advancing abyssal fleet on the way from the east. Can you take care of them?" Stacker asked looking at a view screen of an approaching abyssal fleet.

"Of course." Naruto said walking away towards the door.

"Wait!" Stacker yelled to the blonde.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes?"

"Take Shigure, and Missouri with you. You'll need them in the defense. Their equipment may be trashed but Missouri can provide sniping support, and Shigure can provide close quarters combat with one of the other ship girls swords." Stacker explained to the blonde.

"Very well. I'll take them." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good. Do you two understand? You're our only support until we can escape." Stacker asked the two girl's.

Both of the girl's nodded their heads, and moved towards Naruto.

"Great. Now come on let's go!" Naruto said walking up the stairs from the laboratory. With Shigure right behind him.

"Take care Vice Admiral." Missouri said looking down towards the man.

"Same to you Missouri." He said smiling up at her, as she left with the blonde.

The three reached the top deck just in time to see medics moving injured sailors towards the box where the Kyuubi stood.

A loud scream suddenly was heard over the starboard side of the ship. The three looked out to see a massive abyssal fleet approaching the ship lead by a strange looking women. She had all white hair, with a side pony tail, small pieces of black material cover her body. Wrapped around her looked like a massive abyssal destroyer colored red. She had two cannons sprouting out of her back.

"Aircraft carrier hime." Shigure said with fear in her voice. Her eye's widened in horror of memories of her, and her sisters running into her.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto said to the two ship girl's.

Missouri quickly ready her 50. Cal by loading a fresh magazine into it, and cocking the hammer back. Shigure quickly snapped out of her shock. She knew deep down with Naruto here they'd make it through. She quickly unshelfed the sword, and quickly got into a stance. Half the sword was sliver, while the other half was red.

"That's Tenryuu's" Missouri said pointing to the blade.

"She gave it to me as her dying wish." Shigure said with sadness in her voice.

"IT WASN'T MY DYING WISH!" Yelled a woman from behind them.

The group looked over to a women being carried away by a stretcher.

"IF I WASN'T FOR THAT DAMN ABYSSAL SHELL HITTING ME I WOULD BE USING IT. NOT YOUR SORRY ASS!" She yelled at the girl.

"So that's Tenyruu?' Naruto asked with a curious expression. Looking at the girl as she was carried away.

"Yeah." Missouri said with an embarrassed face.

"I like her." Naruto said with a dumb grin. He then jumped down off the side of the ship.

Missouri gave Shigure a strange look as they followed their Admiral down to the water facing the abyssal fleet.

"That has to be a fleet of thousands!" Missouri said looking through her scope at the fleet.

"Easy enough!" Naruto said looking at the fleet, and cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled to him.

Bismarck, and Iowa came flying across the water to him.

"Good you're here. We need the extra fire power." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Iowa?" Missouri said seeing the older ship girl.

"Missouri?" Said Iowa, her eyes instantly lighting up.

"Big sister!" Missouri yelled rushing towards Iowa.

The two launched into each other. Hugging eachother tightly.

"I thought you were dead." Iowa said with a saddened expression.

"I'm fine big sis. I'm just happy that you're alive." Missouri said with a big smile.

Shigure coughed nervously bringing the two back to reality, as they both regained their composure, but still having smiles on their faces.

"Ah sisterly love." Bismarck said with a smirk.

"Sorry Naruto." Iowa said with a blush on her face.

"It's fine Iowa I understand. Are all of you ready?" He asked the ship girls.

They all nodded their heads with confidence.

"Alright. Missouri i want you providing support from long rang. Iowa, and Bismarck i want you two shelling them from medium range. Shigure, and i will be running right into the thick of them. Am i understood?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Yes sir!" They all said saluting their Admiral.

"Let's go!" Naruto said charging towards the abyssal fleet.

XXXXXXX

Stacker currently stood alone in the laboratory, as he watched to monitors as Naruto, and Shigure torn though the abyssals lines.

"Maybe i was wrong. Maybe there's another hope for humanity." He said with a smirk watching the blonde rip apart a abyssal with his rasengan.

"Sir!" Tenyruu voice came in across his ear piece.

"Tenyruu?" He asked suprised.

"We're clear. On whatever the hell this thing is." She said through the mic.

"Good. Make sure everyone makes it back to the Japanese naval base." Stacker ordered the ship girl.

"Understood. But sir." Tenyruu said.

"What is it?" Stacker asked.

"Somethings wrong I'm observing the battle. The aircraft carrier hime's no where to be seen. She was leading the battle but now she's just gone." Tenyruu informed the Vice admiral.

"Dammit. Understood. Just make it back to the base those are my final orders." Stacker said.

"Sir?" Tenyruu asked.

"She's coming for the queen. I can't let her harm her. I'll hold her off." Stacker said, while looking around cautiously.

"Bullshit get out of there!" Tenyruu yelled through the mic.

"Negative. Tenyruu. Good luck." Stacker said dropping the mic on the ground.

"Sir? SIR!" Tenyruu yelled through the mic, but it was no use.

The Vice admiral went across the hall into the ships armory, and grabbed a M16 rifle. He walked back into the room, and checked the monitors.

"How much longer?" He asked himself looking up at the clock "Five more minutes huh. Well then."

As he spoke the words. The doors up the stairwell to the upper deck were blown open.

"Just five minutes. That's all she needs." He said to himself.

The aircraft carrier hime came walking down the stairs.

"Hand her over human. You have no right to have her." She said in a cold voice, aiming her cannons at the man.

"Odd place for an aircraft carrier don't you think?" Stacker said chuckling.

"Silence! Hand her over!" The hime ordered the Vice admiral.

Stacker just loaded his rifle, and pointed it towards the hime.

"So be it." She said, as a smile formed on her face.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was currently decimating the abyssal fleet with Shigure right next to him. Iowa, and Bismarck were provided artillery support. Missouri was currently standing next to the ship sniping the approaching abyssals with her .

"How many more!" Shigure asked, slicing the last abyssal down.

Naruto looked out to see 100 more abyssals vessels approaching over the horizon.

"Alot." Naruto said simply.

"Dammit they just keep coming!" Shigure yelled out.

"There's one thing i can try. All of you get back!" Naruto ordered his ship girls.

"What?" Iowa asked from afar.

"Just go!" Naruto shouted to the girl's.

The ship girls fell back to Missouri's position, and watched the blonde from afar.

Naruto stood still for a moment, and remained silent as the fleet approached. Suddenly Naruto out out his right hand, and a large rasengan formed instantly. Three more smaller one's formed circling around the larger one. Suddenly all of the small rasengan's smashed into the larger one, and made it turn into a shade of dark yellow. Two rings appered crossing the middle of the rasengan, and began to spin. Naruto reared back his arm, getting ready to throw the spinning ball of chakra.

"PLANETARY RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled out, throwing the justu as far as he could.

The rasengan flew the air, blazing past all the abyssal fleet, and into the distance.

"He missed!" Bismarck shouted.

"Why the hell would you…." Missouri was interrupted by a massive bright light over the horizon. The fleet girls were speechless, seeing the massive light.

"Amazing." Shigure said with wide eye's.

A massive shock wave moved across the water, hitting the abyssal fleet, shaking all of them. It moved through the water, and hit the fleet girls. Bismarck, Iowa, and Missouri stood there ground with Naruto. Shigure was pushed down onto the water.

The blast then came over the horizon, burning everything in it's path. With in an instant the entire abyssal fleet was blown away, and the blast disappated right before it reached Naruto. Leaving only a wave of hot air hitting their faces.

"Naruto that was amazi.." Shigure stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a large shadow under the water.

Suddenly a massive abyssal amerged from the water. It was spherical in nature, and had a massive mouth. It was going right for Shigure.

"Shigure!" Naruto yelled out, sprinting towards the girl.

Her eye's widened in horror realizing what was about to happened. The same thing that had happened to her sisters. The abyssal was about to bite down, and devour Shigure, but a massive set of orange jaws clamped down on the abyssals, and threw it up in the air.

"Kurama!" Bismarck yelled out in suprise.

The fox caught the creature in it's right hand, and crushed it to pieces within an instant.

"These are my ship girls too. I have to protect them!" The fox said roaring in the air.

Naruto hurried over to the fallen destroyer, as she sat on the water tramatized.

"Shigure, are you alright?" Naruto asked kneeling down next to her.

"Na….Naruto?" She asked looking up to the blonde with horror in her eye's. She put her face up to his chest, and began to cry. The three battleships moved over to them.

"Hey. It's alright now." Naruto said holding the destroyer close.

"I'm sorry it's just. Those things have killed so many of us. I just got so afraid." Shigure said looking up to the blonde with tears still in her eye's.

"It's fine Shigure. I understand." Naruto said rubbing her head.

"You do?" She asked her admiral.

"Yes." Naruto said with a heart warming smile.

Bismarck watched this interaction, and was suprised. Not only was their new Admiral strong. He was also kind, and caring. This made her feel safe around him.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this touching moment, but Naruto we got trouble." Kurama said looking down at the group.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking up at the Kyuubi.

"The aircraft carrier hime made it into the ship." Kurama informed the shinobi.

"What!" Naruto shouted at the fox.

"Yes. She's trying to get to the Vice admiral." The 9-tails said to the Jinchūriki.

"Naruto. What do you want us to" Iowa didn't get to finish her sentence, as Naruto had let go of Shigure, and took off sprinting towards the shipm

"No time! I have to get to him!" Naruto said yelling back at the girls.

"Naruto!" Iowa yelled back towards the blonde.

XXXXXXX

"Dammit." Stacker thought to himself, as he tried to cover his wound.

It wasn't good he was bleeding from the left arm, and only had his side arm with him. Sitting behind an over turned table infront of the stasis pod.

"If i don't think of something fast she won't make it." He said glancing at the clock. "Alright 2 more minutes."

"Come out peacefully human, and you won't be harmed!" The hime shouted across the room.

He had to think of something fast. Something that could take care of this hime in one blow. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. The armory. It was sealed off from the rest of the ship, and had explosives. If he could lock her in there. She would surely die.

He had to act quick. He lifted up over the cover, and aimed his pistol at the unsuspecting abyssal. He fired, and an ungodly scream was heard. He had nailed her straight in the eye. Now was his chance, Stacker took off sprinting to the armory in the hall way.

The hime quickly noticed, and fired her cannons. One shot missed, while the other hit the Vice admiral square in the shoulder. He grunted in pain but kept running for the armory.

"I'LL KILL YOU! HUMAN!" She screamed at the man through her bloody vision.

Stacker reached the armor, and went straight for a create of grenades. He picked up one, and tossed the remaining one's over. He then proceeded to shoot out the lone light, and hide in a pile of creates near the door.

"Come on take the bait." Stacker thought to himself.

The carrier hime slowly approached the entrance to the door. She cautiously moved into the room, her guns at the ready. The hime slowly scouted the room for Stacker. He waited until she was at the far end of the room by the grenades. He suddenly hopped over the creates, and to the doorway. The hime immediately saw him, and opened fire. He was quic enough to dodge the fire, and hide behind the doorway.

"Here goes nothing." He said outloud.

He pulled the pin on the grenade, and threw it into the room. Sealing the door behind it, and then he took off into a sprint back to the laboratory. A second later the armory exploded into, completely destroying the room, and the hime.

He sighed, and went back over to the pod, and looked over at the pod.

"30 more seconds…..I was fast." Stacker said to himself with a grin.

A suddenly jolt of pain hit him, and he realized he was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. He was in bad shape.

"Atleast she's safe." He said with a grin, as he fell on the floor.

"Stacker!" Naruto yelled quickly coming down the stairs.

He came running over to the man. He was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder, and had a very pale face.

"Naruto…don't worry about me. Just make sure the Queens ok." Stacker told the blonde, as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Stacker? Stacker!" Naruto shouted to the man. It was no use he was out cold.

Naruto felt for a pulse. It was thankfully there, but barely. Naruto smiled in relief. Suddenly a large beeping noise came from the pod, and steam began to shoot out of the sides.

Naruto quickly rushed over to the pod just in time to catch a girl falling from it. She had a strange orange uniform on that reminded him of his own. She had 4 massive 46cm main cannons surrounding her, with two 40 cm cannons mounted on top of two of her larger guns. She had two torpedo pods attached to her legs. She was about the same height as Naruto with two twin bright blonde ponytails going to each side of her head. She had ocean blue eye's. But the most striking feature was the three whisker marks on each side of her cheek. Naruto eye's widened in suprised when he saw this.

She slowly opened her eye's, and looked at the suprised Naruto holding her in his arms. "Oniichan?" The girl asked with wide eye's.

XXXXXXX

Another cliffhanger!

Im so evil. But everything will be answered in the next chapter. So stay tuned everyone!

For Stackers appearance, I made him look like Holland Novak from Eureka 7. He will most likely have the same personality as him also. Reason being a recently watched Eureka 7, and Holland was one of my favorite characters. So i thought i could include him in the fanfiction too. I hope that's alright with all of you.

Author question: Who do you think the red headed abyssal that attacked the base, along with this new girl is, and how they are related to Naruto?


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo everyone im back for the next chapter in this awesome story. I hope you enjoy it.

Ok serious time. Every ship girl has lost a ship girl in the war, so don't expect alot more ship girls to show up anytime soon. I will be bringing back two, that everyone thought was dead.

Anyway onto the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"Oniichan?" The girl said with sleepy eye's looking up at the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with an extremely shocked expression.

The girl looked at Naruto for a second, and began to cry.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto panicked.

"Oniichan. You're real. They said I'd never find you." She said clinging onto Naruto.

"Wait slow down. Who are you?" Naruto asked looking down at the girl.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eye's, and looked up towards Naruto.

"USS Montana reporting for duty. But everyone calls me Naruko." The blonde said saluting Naruto.

"Naruko huh? Well I'm Naruto." The Jinchūriki said with a smile.

"Naruto. That's a nice name, but um" Naruko paused for a moment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Get away from her now!" The Kyuubi suddenly yelled at Naruto from inside his seal.

"What why?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Just do…Ahhhhhhhhh!" The Kyuubi started to scream out in pain inside the seal.

"Kurama? Kurama!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly orange chakra started to float out of Naruto seal, and into Naruko's stomach. Naruto began to scream in pain, and fall to the floor. The exact same happened to Naruko.

"What's happening!" Naruto said screaming pain.

"I don't know Oniichan!" Naruko said as she was in the exact same state as Naruto.

The two continued to scream in pain, until they both passed out from the pain.

"Naruto! Wake up!" The Kyuubi yelled in his ears.

Naruto suddenly jolted to life, and quickly realized he was in his seal.

"What? Kurama?" Naruto asked looking up towards the mighty fox.

"Kid. You ok?" Kurama asked looking down at him.

"Yeah." Naruto said nodding his head.

"What about you?" Kurama asked looking to the blondes right.

"I am too." Naruko said nodding her head in agreement.

"Naruko?" Naruto asked.

"Oniichan." She asked looking up towards him.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto said quickly panicking.

"Please Naruto I can explain everything." The 9-tails told the blonde.

"Do explain then oh wise fox." Naruto said as he quickly calmed down.

"That's right don't forget it. Now if we can get serious here. I'll make it quick. You two are twins." The Kyuubi said with a blank expression.

"TWINS!" Naruto, and Naruko both yelled in unison.

"Identical twins to be exact. Meaning you two have roughly the exact same DNA." Kurama explained to the twl.

"Please explain Kurama?" Naruto asked the fox

"Naruko's a ship girl that much I know, but she has the exact same seal placed on her. From what i can tell since you two are almost the same. The seal saw Naruko as Naruto, and thought i had escaped. So it began to pull me out from Naruto seal, but Naruto's reacted, and pulled me back. Which in turn pulled me in two." Kurama explained to the two.

"So what? She has the Yin half, and I have the Yang half like before?" Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"No." Kurama said plainly.

"What?" Naruto asked. Shock quickly returning to his face.

"You still have both parts of me. Both of you know have half of each of those parts. Meaning you both have half of the yin, and Yang." Kurama explained further to the twins.

"I think I understand, but can we trust Naruko?" Naruto asked outloud.

"Yes. I've looked into her, she has the same kind hearted sprint as you." The Kyuubi said smiling down to Naruto.

"Well if you say so furball." Naruto said smiling, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now you two. Go back I think there might be a problem." Kurama said looking out to the end of his cage.

"Understood." Naruto said to the tailed beast.

"Let's go Oniichan." Naruko said grabbing the shinobi's arm.

The two instantly disappeared from the seal, and the Kyuubi sat down grumbling. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Oniichan. Oniichan wake up." Naruko said softly to the blonde laying on the ground.

"Huh what?" Naruto asked waking up. He quickly realized he was one Naruko's lap

"Are you ok?" She asked looking down at the blonde with a worried expression.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto said getting up off of her lap.

"We should get out of here." Naruko suggested to him

"Agreed." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Naruto!" Shigure yelled from the stairway. She quickly rushed down the stairs, and hugged the Jinchūriki.

"Don't just run off like that. We saw the explosion, what happened?" Shigure asked the blonde, as the remaining battleships walked down behind her.

"The Vice admiral defeated the Aircraft carrier hime." Naruko interrupted.

"Who's that?" Shigure asked pointing over to Naruko.

"USS Montana reporting in." She said saluting to the other ship girls.

"Wait you're the Montana?!" Missouri yelled out in suprise.

"Yes." She simply said shaking her head.

"The Iowa sister have heard about you. You're suppose to be our successor right?" Iowa asked the smaller girl.

"Yes that's correct." She said nodding her head.

"Where are your ship sisters?" Bismarck asked remaining silent until now.

Naruko looked down with a saddened expression. "I was the only one ever built, and I'm transported around alot. So I'm usually kept in a stasis pod." She explained pointing towards the powered down pod.

"Im sorry, Montana I didn't know." Shigure said looking down with a saddened expression. Almost all of the ship girl's had a ship sister or two. They grew up with them, but to never have one usually effected the girls a bit.

"But I do have a brother." She said looking up towards them, and smiling.

"Brother?" Iowa asked.

"Here we go." Naruto said to himself.

"Yes, Oniichan." She said looking over to Naruto. Iowa, Bismarck, and Missouri's minds instantly piece two, and two together. They quickly realized what she meant. Missouri was about to sat something, but Shigure quickly spoke up.

"Wait. Why do you look like Naruto?" Shigure asked the new Jinchūriki.

"That's because she's my twin." Naruto said out of the blue, with an annoyed expression.

"T….Twin!" Shigure yelled out.

A slight groan was heard to their right, and they saw Stacker shift his body.

"Shit! Stacker! No time to explain. We have to get him back to the naval base." Naruto quickly rushed over to the unconscious man, and put him over his shoulder.

"Now time to get out of here." Naruto said smiling towards the girl's.

"Oh no." Bismarck said to herself, as her head piece started to make noise. Bismarck suddenly started to shack, and fall to the ground. She held her arms. Naruto quickly handed the unconscious Stacker over to Iowa, and went to Bismarck side. He quickly put his arms around the terrified girl.

"Bismarck what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a soft voice towards the panicking girl.

"I've never seen so many abyssal ships on my radar in my entire life." She said continuing to shake.

"How many?" Naruto asked narrowing his eye's.

"O…Over ten thousands." She stuttered.

All the ship girls stared at her in shock, and Naruto quickly helped the ship girl up.

"We need to leave now!" Naruto shouted to the girl's. The group quickly ran to the stairs, and up on the upper deck of the fallen destroyer. The entire group gasped when they saw the massive armada. Iowa quickly set down the unconscious Stacker on the deck.

"How are there so many?" Missouri asked looking through the scope of her rifle.

"Because they're using half the human population." Naruto said in shock.

"What!" Missouri shouted with terror in her eye's.

"Quick Naruto get the Montana, and Vice admiral out of here. Missouri, Bismarck, and I will hold off." Iowa told the Jinchūriki.

"No. I'm not leaving. In fact you're the ones leaving now go!" Naruto ordered the ship girl's. They all stared at their new Admiral in shock.

"Naruto no." Iowa said grabbing his jacket.

"That's an order girl's go!" Naruto shouted towards them. It's better I die then you. If I'm right we're going to need every battleship in the fight before this is done.

"Naruto I'm not leaving you." Iowa said not losing her grip on his jacket.

"Neither am I." Bismarck said moving forward.

"I'm not leaving my admiral either." Shigure said taking out her sword.

"Same here." Missouri said reloading her sniper.

"You girls are stubborn you know that?" Naruto said smirking in defeat.

"We've learn from the best." Iowa said with a smile.

Naruto quickly turned to his twin. "Naruko you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving Oniichan. I can help too." Naruko said aiming her cannons towards the incoming fleet.

"Those are really big guns….fine you can stay." Naruto said to his sister.

Naruto quickly activated his 9-tails chakra cloak, and jumped off the ship. Naruko quickly jumped down behind with the blonde. Suddenly 9-tails chakra started floating around her.

"Oniichan what's happening?" Naruko said panicking.

"I don't know. Kurama?" Naruto said consulting the 9-tails.

"I told you she has half of me didn't I?" Kurama said with a laugh.

Naruto stood wide eyed. A golden chakra cloak exactly like his appered around her. Black lines stretched over her body, a black Uzumaki swirl appered on her stomach, and two distinctive chakra horns appered on her head. Her guns were also effected, as the black lines appered on them in strange hexagon patterns. Her eye's turned to a shade of orange, and her whisker turned into six thick rectangles.

"Kurama mode." Naruto muttered.

"How?" Naruto asked Kurama.

"She's just like you. I trust her completely. She has a power edge with those guns, but she's slower then you. So take care of her." The Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

"Understood." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Good luck you two." Kurama told the two 9-tails Jinchūriki's. The Kyuubi severed the link, and Naruto turned to Naruko.

"Oniichan what is this?" Naruko asked with a concerned expression, as the remaining ship girls watched with aw.

"It's the power of the 9-tails. He trusts you completely. So let's win this thing." Naruto said grinning.

"Right Oniichan! What do you want me to do?" Naruko asked the Shinobi.

"Provide midrange support from here, I'll get up close, and personal with them. Bismarck, and Iowa will do the same. Missouri will be long range like before, and Shigure will be in front with me." Naruto explained, as the other girl's listen closely.

"You got it." Naruko said putting her thumb up.

"Understood." Missouri said holding her rifle.

"We got this." Iowa said moving back with Bismarck.

"I'll try my best." Shigure said with a frown.

"Alright good luck everyone." Naruto said flaring his chakra so it shrouded Shigure. The chakra formed around her, and gave her a protective shield.

Naruto, and Shigure instantly rushed towards the approaching abyssals armada.

"Battleships fire now!" Naruto yelled back to the group.

Missouri fired her sniper rifle as quickly as possible. She instantly cut down five abyssal destroyers.

Bismarck, and Iowa fired the cannons. Both took out over 25 abyssal ships including two aircraft carrier.

Naruko aimed her guns, and fired her cannons. A small black ball came out of each gun, and flew over the blondes head.

"Tailed beast balls? That must be her edge." Naruto said to himself, as he was reminded of what Kurama had said.

The shells instantly hit the approaching fleet, and wiped out hundreds of them. But the abyssals instantly saw the two, and refilled their numbers. The entire fleet aimed their cannons, and fire. The sky was blinded by the incoming enemy shells.

"Oh no." Naruto said as the shells moved closer to them.

XXXXXXX

Samidare stood anxiously on the dock waiting the return of her admiral. It had been hours since him, and the two battleships left, and her worry increased ten-fold.

"Please be ok." Samidare said to herself looking out to the open ocean.

"Busy?" A voice said from behind her. She jumped at the voice, and quickly turned to see Nagato staring down at her. It was clear she was now in the late stages of pregnancy, but she didn't let it effect her work.

"No Nagato. I'm just waiting." Samidare said to the older ship girl.

"It's hard." Nagato said sitting down next to her.

"What?" Samidare asked looking over towards the girl.

"Waiting. I know what you're going through. I remember when Masaki went off to visit other bases, or back to the main land." Nagato explained to the destroyer.

"Does it ever get easier?" Samidare asked the battleship.

"No, and if it does that just means you don't love him anymore." Nagato said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Then I'll gladly stay like this, because I'll always love Naruto." Samidare said narrowing her eye's, as she stared off into the sea.

"Good answer." Nagato said smiling at her. The two sat there for about an hour until Samidare finally spoke up. "Nagato?"

"Yes?" She said.

"What do you do when you wait?" Samidare asked, as a pair of planes flew over their heads.

"I usually walk around the base, and see if there's anything that needs to be done. Want to go see?" Nagato suggested.

"Yes." Samidare said with a smile.

"Let's go." Nagato said to the younger girl.

The two quickly got up, and started to walk walk around the base. The stop at multiple locations until they arrived at the medbay where multiple soldiers, and ship girls were being treated. They quickly saw Yuudachi, and Fubuki, and waved to them. The two destroyers instantly ran over to them.

"Samidare how's it going?" Fubuki said putting down a clipboard, and facing the two ship girl's.

"Fine. Is there anything we can help with?" Samidare said with a smile.

"Yes, poi." Yuudachi said interrupting the group, and handing Fubuki another clipboard.

"We just got some new wounded in from the destroyer five miles out. You can go speak to them. Most of them are to injured too be debriefed, and with Naruto out I thought we'd wait." Fubuki said reading the clipboard.

"Wait their from the destroyer?" Samidare asked with wide eye's. She hoped she could get some info on her lover.

"Are any of them awake?" Nagato asked the girl.

"I believe Zuikaku, and Murakumo are. Tenyruu, Shimakaze, and Shoukaku are in surgery. I believe their in this room." Fubuki said pointing to a room with the number 117, while Yuudachi handed her another clipboard.

"Thank you Fubuki." Samidare said with a smile.

"No problem. Good luck." Fubuki said smiling back at her. Samidare quickly walked off with Nagato hot on her heels. Yuudachi quickly handed Fubuki another clipboard.

"WILL YOU STOP HANDING ME CLIPBOARDS!" Fubuki yelled out, making the other girl back away in fear.

Samidare quickly walked through the halls of the medbay, until she found her way to room 117. She politely knocked on the door, and a voice told them to enter.

"Um excuse me sorry for intruding but." She was quickly interrupted by a girl waving her hand.

"Oh you're not intruding." The girl smiled. She had

"You're Samidare right? The admiral's partner?" The other one said. This one had

"Yes that's true." Samidare said nodding her head.

"Murakumo, pleasure." The girl said with the two strange head pieces. She had fiery red eye's, and long flowing silver hair. She was currently wearing a torn up sailor uniform.

"Zuikaku, nice to meet you." The girl with the twin ponytails said. Hee hair color was a strange mix of brown, and grey. Along with matching grey eye's. She wore a hortened miko uniform with arm bracer.

"Nice to meet you too." Samidare said smiling.

"So. Samidare what can we help you with?" Murakumo asked.

"Well um." She was interrupted by Nagato entering the room, and getting infront of her.

"We would like to know how the battle by the destroyers going, all our satellites are not in range so we can't see." Nagato said with a stern experience.

The two ship girl's looked at each other for a moment with worried expression.

"Murakumo did detect something on the her long range rader, but she thought it was busted." Zuikaku said with a frown.

"What was it?" Nagato asked.

"Murakumo." Zuikaku said motioning the other girl to step up.

"Well I did one last sweep before I was out of range from the area." Murakumo explained to her.

"What did you detect?" Nagato asked, pressing the issue.

"I don't know, but it was something massive. I've never seen so many signatures on my radar in my life, and they were all approaching the Vice admiral's ship." Murakumo explained to the girl's.

Samidare eye's widened, as horror filled them. Nagato looked over her, and saw this. She immediately narrowed her eye's. Nagato immediately walked towards the door, and threw it open.

"Fubuki!" Nagato yelled out the door.

"Yes!" She quickly yelled back from down the hall.

"Get me every available ship girl, and tell them to meet me infront of the docks, with their gear. Our admiral's in danger." Nagato ordered the destroyer.

"I'll do it right away Nagato." Fubuki shouted, as she quickly ran away.

Nagato walked towards Samidare, and helped her up.

"Come on. I won't have another admiral die, certainly not Naruto." Nagato said with a smile. Samidare's expression instantly lit up.

10 minutes later

Akagi, Kaga, Yuudachi, Fubuki, Yamato, Kongou, Haruna, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Jintsuu, Sendai, Atago, Takao, Littorio, and Roma stood infront of Nagato on the pier. Samidare was standing to the battleships side, watching, and waiting.

"Listen up this is a rescue operation!" Nagato yelled out to the group of ship girls.

"Who are we rescuing?" Akagi asked with a concerned expression, knowing deep down who it was.

Nagato took a deep breath before continuing. "Naruto."

Gasped were heard across the group, and people began to murmur. Shock filled many of the girls faces.

"The admiral's in danger!" Kongou yelled from the back of the group.

"What's going on!" Haruna yelled beside her sister.

"Big brothers in danger!" Inazuma shouted with a panicked expression.

"We have to go get him!" Atago shouted out.

"Everyone please calm down." Nagato said in a stern but quiet voice.

"What do you mean he's in danger?" Kaga asked remaining quiet until now. All eye's fell on the beautiful destroyer.

"I'll let Samidare explain." Nagato said looking over to the destroyer beside her.

"We've confirmed that there's a massive amount of abyssal ships on route to the destroyer out admiral's defending." Samidare informed the fleet.

"How many Imouto?" Yuudachi asked.(Japanese for little sister)

"We didn't get an exact number from the ship girl, but she said that her entire radar was full, with enemy targets." Samidare continued to explain to the group. All of the girl's suddenly stood still, and their hearts started to race. They had never heard of such a big attack force.

"And we're going to fight?" Yuudachi asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes." Nagato said with a blank expression.

All the girl's kept quiet until Kongou suddenly ran up to the front.

"Yes! Let's do it! We have to save our admiral!" She yelled out to all of the girl's. All of the girl's just stared at Kongou, until Yamato walked up to her, and stood beside the smaller battleship.

"I agree with Kongou. Count me in." She said with a determined expression.

"Same here!" Fubuki said walking forward.

"Me to!" Akagi yelled, with kaga following behind her.

"I'll help rescue big brother Naruto!" Inazuma shouted, as Ikazuchi walked up with her.

All the other girl's started to say different things about how they wanted to save Naruto. Before anyone knew it all of the ship girl's besides Nagato were all standing on the water.

"Alright you all know what to do." Nagato said looking down over the fleet.

"Who's the flagship?" Littorio asked staying close to her ship sister Roma.

"Samidare." Nagato said crossing her arms.

"Samidare?" Kaga asked looking towards the destroyer.

"Yes. It's her partner. She loves him, it's her mission." Nagato said explaining to the girl's.

All the girls nodded their heads, and began moving out of the Harbor. Samidare was taking the lead, as the remaining girls fell into a diamond formation behind. She narrowed her eye's.

"Hey Samidare!" Fubuki yelled from behind her.

"Yes?" She asked looking back.

"Maybe after this, Naruto will marry you!" Fubuki said in a sarcastic voice. Samidare turned bright red. But also wondered the same thing.

Nagato watched as the fleet moved away from view, and she silently began to pray.

"Good luck, Samidare." She said looking up towards the sky.

XXXXXXX

Naruto stood on the water badly wounded, and chakra almost gone. Naruko stood infront of him protecting her brother from the enemy shells. Missouri stood behind Naruto. She was badly damaged, as she was missing her right arm, and could no longer shoot her rifle. Shigure was laying on the water infront of Naruto. She was coughing up blood, and had massive hole in her chest. Iowa was kneeling beside Shigure, with blood gushing out from her left leg. She had an unconscious Bismarck over her shoulder, who was missing both of her legs. The entire group was in bad condition.

"Oniichan! I can't hold on much longer. My chakra's almost gone." Naruko told Naruto, as a shell hit her.

"Dammit!" Missouri yelled. She pulled out her sidearm, and began firing pot shots at the abyssals.

"What are we going to do?" Iowa asked with panic in her voice.

The group had been able to cut down the abyssal numbers into the couple thousands, but they were heavily damaged, and out of energy.

"Naruto!" Missouri yelled out towards him. Naruto ignored the girl, and looked down at the barely breathing Shigure.

"Looks like this is the end for me Admiral." She said with a sad smile on her face, and a tear running down her cheek.

Naruto clenched his teeth, and began to focus energy. Abyssals kept approaching the destroyer, and Naruko kept cutting them down.

"I'll hold them off." Naruko said to the group behind her.

"Montana we can't ask you." Iowa was interrupted by Naruko who looked back with fury in her eye's.

"Wasn't asking. Now go!" Naruko shouted at the girl's, as her chakra cloak faded away.

"We're not leaving you!" Missouri yelled shooting her pistol.

"Just leave!" Naruko yelled back with fury in her voice.

"And besides it's not your call it's Naruto." Iowa said back to the battleship. Naruto had remained silent the entire time. He remained quiet even after his name was mentioned.

"Oniichan what are we suppose to do?!" Naruko asked with panic in her voice. She was looking to her brother for guidance.

No response from Naruto.

"Oniichan?" Naruko asked again towards the blonde.

"Another wave incoming!" Missouri shouted out towards the group.

Multiple abyssal destroyer approached the group, but were quickly blown away by Naruko's cannons.

"Oniichan!" Naruko yelled out panicking as she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly two torpedoes struck Naruko on her left side causing her so fall over, and leave Naruto defenseless. An abyssal battleship fired a round at Naruto aiming straight for his head. He was completely unprotected.

"ADMIRAL!" Missouri yelled out.

The shell was suddenly sliced in two, and fell harmlessly into the ocean.

"What?" Missouri asked shocked.

Naruto had turned around quickly, and sliced the shell in half with his hand. The girls just stared at their admiral's not knowing what to do. Naruto walked forward past the fallen Naruko, and narrowed his eye's. Which now had orange pigment above them, and his irises were now a dark shade of crimson. His whiskers were slightly thickened, and his facial feature became more feral.

"Naruto?" Iowa asked looking towards him.

He didn't respond, and walked forward. He quickly formed hand signs, and suddenly over 100 copies of him stood to either side.

"You come here, and attack us? For what? You hurt my family….this is unforgivable." Naruto said in a demonic voice shocking all the girl's. Little did they know this was Kurama's, and Naruto's anger fueling out from the blonde.

Naruto moved at lightning speed towards the approaching abyssal fleet. All of his clones immediately followed, and had rasengan's in their hands.

"Well I'm here to tell you this ends TODAY!" Naruto yelled as he smashed his rasengan into a abyssal carrier. Effectively destroyer her in one blow.

The remaining clones smashed their rasengan's into the other abyssals, ripping them apart with anger, and hatred. After their rasengan's were all used, they began fighting with Taijutsu. Abyssal after abyssal fell to the blonde Jinchūriki.

The girl's watched in awe, as their Admiral showed his power, and resolve. He wanted to protect them all, and he saw them all as his family. This made them smile, and made them realize they wanted him to with them forever.

"He's so powerful." Missouri said with wide eye's.

"Oniichan is really strong." Naruko said with a big smile.

Iowa just watched in awe as a small blush spread across her face.

Suddenly Naruto clones started to explode into smoke, as gunfire from above. Bombs dropped, and shells fell to the abyssal fleet. Naruto came flying out from the group unconscious, and hit the water. He began to sink.

"Naruto!" Iowa shouted, as she quickly picked him up from the water. She carried him in her arms, as he remained unconscious.

"Abyssal aircraft incoming!" Missouri shouted, shooting at some with her sidearm.

"I've never seen so many." Iowa said looking up towards the sky, and the approaching aircraft.

The aircraft quickly located the group, and began to dive bomb the group. The ship girls that could began to fire antiaircraft rounds, but it was no use.

"So this is how it ends." Iowa said with wide eye's

The planes were instantly shot down, but antiaircraft shells. Friendly aircraft began to fly over the group, and engage the abyssal forces.

"What!" Missouri shouted out in suprise.

"This Is Yamato, of the Japanese naval base. We're here to help." A voice came in across their radios.

"We?" Naruko asked.

Iowa looked behind them, and saw sixteen fleet girls approach the destroyer over the horizon. Relief swept through her body. Akagi, Kaga, Yamato, Kongou, Haruna, Littorio, and Roma all stopped. The aircraft carrier set up, and continued to fire planes. The battleships sat by them, and began to fire their guns towards the fleet. The remaining ship girls kept pushing forward towards Naruto's group, with Samidare leading.

"Keep pushing! Don't stop!" Samidare yelled, as shells flew by them.

They came flying in front of Naruto's group, and began firing at the abyssals. Samidare immediately saw the unconscious Naruto in Iowa arms. Takao, and Atago covered Iowa one each side. As if on instinct Samidare approached Naruto.

"What happened!" She shouted in panic. She immediately felt the blondes forehead, and realized he was breathing really heavy.

"Aircraft got him. He's in bad shape. Same with the rest of us." Iowa said pointing behind her.

Samidare looked around, and saw the other ship girl's in the group. Her eye's locked on her ship sister Shigure who was unconscious, and barely afloat.

"Iowa get Naruto, and the rest of your group out of here." Samidare said in a stern voice.

"Are you sure?" Iowa asked the destroyer.

Samidare nodded her head. "We'll hold them off for as long as we can."

Iowa was reluctant to agree, but after a couple seconds she complied. Suddenly before she could move Fubuki was hit right in the center of her chest. She quickly fell over stunned.

"Where'd that come from!" Yuudachi cried out.

"More abyssals reinforcements over the horizon!" Atago shouted out pointed towards the setting sun.

The girl's looked, and were shocked. Hundreds of battleships approached the battle. They were acompany by men dressed in all black running on the water.

"Who are those people?!" Yuudachi shouted to the group.

"Doesn't matter keep firing!" Samidare yelled out.

The girl's kept unloading roads into the fleet, and it's approaching reinforcements. Majority of their shots just bounced off the battleships armor.

"It's no use!" Missouri shouted firing the last round from her pistol.

"What kind of armor do they have on!?" Fubuki shouted out, as more abyssal began to advance towards them.

"Samidare look out!" Yuudachi yelled out pointing infront of the girl.

"What?" Samidare asked looking infront of her. A abyssal Ru class battleship was right infront of her, aiming all of her cannons towards her. Samidare didn't hesitate she rushed the battleship, and smashed into it with all her might. She took her pistol cannons, and began to fire at the face of the abyssal battleship. All the shots hit their mark, and blew out one of the battleships eye's. Samidare had run out of ammo, the abyssal looked back, and sadisticly smiled at the girl.

"Sink." The abyssal said aiming all her guns at her, and firing.

"No…Naruto!" Samidare yelled out, as the fireball of shells approached her.

The shells exploded a meter away from her, and a figure blocked the incoming fire.

"Huh?" Samidare asked looking up.

Naruto stood infront of her, although he was different. He dons a chakra cloak that once again forms into a yellow coat with a black bodysuit underneath, but his skin is no longer covered by the 9-tails chakra. A black bodysuit covers his torso, reaches down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to the point just above his sandals. He had 9 strange looking orbs behind him, and had a single black staff in his hands. All the abyssals froze, and slowly began to back away. The men in black began to quickly sprint away. The Ru class instantly backed away from the man.

The ship girls admired the godly figure that stood infront of them.

"Samidare?" Naruto asked the destroyer.

"Yes. Naruto?" Samidare asked.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked looking behind him towards the beautiful destroyer.

"Yeah. Thank you." Samidare responded with a smile.

"Thank god. I'm relieved. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Naruto said.

"I'm ok now Naruto. Now that I know you're safe." Samidare said with a heart warming smile.

"Good. Now I need you to fall back." Naruto told the blue haired girl.

"But." Samidare paused for a moment, and Naruto walked up to her. He grabbed her back, and pulled her in, and embraced her.

"Thank you. You protected me, and the rest of the girl's. But now it's time for me to protect all of you." Naruto said hugging her tightly.

"I…. I understand Naruto." She stuttered with a deep blush across her face.

"Alright then." Naruto said releasing her from the embrace. She moved over to the other girl's, and stood saluting Naruto. Yuudachi quickly moved over, and picked up the unconscious Shigure.

"Good job all of you, and I promise when we get back, you'll have some time off." Naruto said with a big smile.

They all nodded their heads, and began to move away. Missouri was slowly walking away while she held what was left of her arm. The blonde quickly moved over, and placed his hand over the wound.

"Naruto what are you?" She quickly paused, as her arm began to glow bright. Her arm suddenly began to regenerate.

"Amazing." She said as her arm fully regenerated within seconds.

"Do me a favor, and go grab Stacker. Ok?" Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Understood sir." She said saluting with her newly regenerated arm.

"Oniichan." Naruko said from behind him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I can help too." Naruko said with determination in her eye's.

"I know you can Naruko, but this is my fight. Just make sure all of the girl's get back to the base safely. Especially Samidare, she's very special to me." Naruto explained to his sister.

"Alright Oniichan I understand." She said nodding her head.

The girls quickly began to move away from the area, as the abyssals were still slowly moving away. Naruto narrowed his eye's,

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Naruto yelled out towards the abyssal. A few of them turned around to see him.

The blonde quickly formed 4 clones around him. Each had one of his truth seeking balls, and started to form wind chakra round the ball. The chakra glowed orange, and took the shape of a shuriken around the ball. The shuriken like chakra began to spin around the large orb. Naruto, and his clones each lifted up their own. The abyssal fleet was now moving as fast as they possibly could away from the sage.

Naruto narrowed his eye's. "This ends now."

"TAILED BEAST BALL RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled as he threw his justu, along with his clones. The rasenshuriken's flew through the air at the retreating abyssal fleet.

The blonde waiting a couple seconds, then out of no where the justu's struck. The resulting explosion dwarfed that of Kurama's tailed beast ball from a couple days before.

The light was blinding, and so massive that Nagato saw the explosion from the pier, and the shockwave almost knocked the retreating ship girls over.

Naruto breath heavily after using the justu so much, and quickly deactivated his sage of six paths mode. He's clones dispelled, and he walked over to the downed destroyer. He quickly jumped onto the top deck, and passed out.

The sun started to set on the ocean, as Naruto lay on the deck passed out. About 30 minutes had passed, and silently a person dressed in all black jumped onto the ship. They silently approached Naruto without making a sound.

"So this is him." The figure said as they poked his cheek with their finger.

The figure took off the hood, and revealed a beautiful women. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and long flowing fiery red hair. She knelt down by the blonde.

"Naruto." The women said, as she picked up his head, and put it on her lap.

She stroked his head, while he lay unconscious. She started to cry, as she reached under her coat, and pulled out a kunai.

"I'm sorry." She said as she forced the kunai to go down, and into his heart.

But the kunai never went in. She stood there hands shaking, and sobbing.

"I can't kill my own son." She said, as she threw the kunai across the deck.

She sobbed even more, as the sun started to fade from the horizon. She looked down, and smiled at the unconscious Jinchūriki.

"Your mom's very proud of you." She said kissing the side of his cheek.

She then began to get up, and move to the side of the deck.

"We'll meet soon. I promise." She said jumping off the dock, and onto the ocean. The blonde was left alone in the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXX

Samidare waiting patiently for the blondes return. She had been waiting for over 2 hours. The destroyer was beginning to get worried. Tears began to fill her eye's.

"Please come home." Samidare cried sitting on the dock.

Naruto was currently limping into the entrance of bay. He had used to much of his chakra during the battle, and had injured his body. Kurama was to busy healing other injure in his body to worry about his leg. To make matters worse he was just about out of chakra, and he could feel himself sinking into the water.

"Come on just a little bit longer." Naruto said to himself.

He was sinking farther, and farther into the water.

"I have to make it back to Samidare." Naruto told himself, trying to make his body go on.

Suddenly his feet, along with the rest of his body fell into the water, and he began to sink.

"No….no like this." He thought to himself, as he sank closer, and closer to the bottom.

Suddenly something swam under him, and started to push him up back to the surface. Naruto was confused by this. The blonde suddenly resurfaced, and quickly realized he was on something back. He looked down to see chip the tiger shark.

"Chip?" Naruto asked looking down at the beast.

The shark made no noise, and started to swim to the dock. Naruto thought it would be best not to question it. Chip kept swimming as fast as he could to the dock.

"Hey chip you can slow down." Naruto said resting his head on the sharks back.

The shark didn't say anything, and kept going as fast as he could.

"Chip slow down will you?" Naruto asked looking up towards the approaching pier.

The shark kept charging for the pier.

"Chip stop." Naruto told the shark.

It was no use he was dead set on hitting the pier.

"Chip. No no no no!" Naruto yelled out as they were feet away from the pier.

Chip suddenly stopped, and sent the blonde flying over the edge of the pier. He sailed over some boxes, and went flying past Samidare.

"Help me!" Naruto yelled out in the air.

"Naruto?" Samidare asked looking up with wide eye's.

Naruto landed a few feet behind Samidare. He quickly got up, and wiped himself off.

"Naruto!" She came running up to the blonde, and embraced him.

"Hey." Naruto said with a smile.

"I thought you were gone." Samidare said crying into his chest.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said with a concerned expression. He put his hand on her chin, and raised her face up to his. Both we blushing ferociously. Samidare moved her lips closer to his, and finally kissed the blonde. The two remaining like this, as they embraced each other. Finally the two had to break off in order to breathe.

"What happened?" Samidare asked as she regained her composure.

"I ran out of chakra in the middle of the bay, and chip save me." Naruto explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chip saved you?" Samidare said with a suprised expression.

Just then the two heard splashing off the side of the dock. Samidare began to giggle at this while Naruto rubbed his shoulder.

"Did everyone make it?" Naruto asked looking at her with a concerned face.

"Yes. We didn't lose a single person." Samidare said with a heart warming smile.

"That's good." Naruto said smiling back, he suddenly lost his balance, and almost fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?!" Samidare yelped in suprise, and concern.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just tired that's all." Naruto said getting back up. But Samidare took his arm over her shoulder. He was about to argue, but then he saw the determination in her eye's.

"We should get back to our room?" Samidare asked the Jinchūriki.

"Yeah, agreed." Naruto said with a tired voice.

"Naruto!" Houki yelled out from behind the two.

She ran up, and hugged the blonde.

"I'm glad you're back." Houki said smiling at him. She was now dress in a similar outfit, as Akagi.

"Same, it's good to see you." Naruto said smiling at the girl.

"I heard everyone made it out thanks to Samidare, and you." Houki said looking between the two.

"Yeah that's true." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well Houki we were just about to head off to bed. Want to join us?" Samidare asked the girl.

"Um actually I'm staying with the carriers tonight. They invited me over." Houki said with nervousness in her voice.

"Glad to see you're making friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're not mad?" Houki asked with a suprised expression.

"Why would I be? My soon to be student is getting along with everyone." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Student?!" Houki yelped in suprise.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you about it in the morning. Go have fun." Naruto told the girl.

"Roger that." Houki said saluting to him, and run off.

"I remember when she clung to you." Samidare said with kind expression.

"Yeah she's really opened up." Naruto said staring at her, as she ran off.

"Shall we go?" Samidare offered to the blonde. Naruto tried moving on his own, and quickly stumbled. He complained about his chest, and how he couldn't go on.

Samidare giggled, and helped the limping Naruto back to their room. The two approached their room, and silently slipped in.

Samidare helped rap the blondes chest in bandages, as her face filled with crimson. The same could be said for Naruto. After they were finished with the hole ordeal, they both fell into bed. Samidare snuggled against Naruto. She turned over, and smiled at the blonde.

"Naruto." Samidare said cupping Naruto cheek.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad I met you." She said moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm glad I fell out of the sky that day." Naruto said giggling.

"Stop joking I'm trying to be serious." Samidare said pouting, and moving away from him. Naruto quickly grabbed her, and brought her as close as possible.

"Naruto." Samidare said shocked, and face full of crimson.

"Samidare you're one of the best things to happen to me in my entire life. Your already know about my life when i was younger. I could of never have dream of being with someone so smart, beautiful, and caring. That's why I love you." Naruto confessed to her. Her eye's lit up with happiness.

Samidare couldn't contain her feelings any longer. "Marry me!" She yelled out.

Naruto just stared blankly at her. Until his face turned bright red. Before Samidare could say anything Naruto kissed her, which made her mind go blank. Naruto quickly broke away to let Samidare breathe.

"Is that a yes?" She asked with a nervous tone.

Naruto nodded his head. "But don't the guys usually ask that sort of thing?"

Realization quickly cross Samidare mind. "I'm sorry Naruto!"

"Relax it's fine Samidare." Naruto said giving her a hug.

"Yeah it is. In other cultures the women ask the men." A voice said from under their bed. Naruto quickly leaned over the side to see Kurama laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. His arms were crossed behind his head, and he had a bored expression on his face.

"What? Kurama?!" Naruto shouted out at the fox.

"Yo." The Kyuubi said giving him a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted again.

"I got bored." Kurama said getting up from the floor, and onto their bed.

"So you hide under our bed?" Samidare asked with a confused expression.

"This is where I sleep?" Kurama said questioning her statement.

"Ehhhh." Naruto shouted.

"Anyway don't mind me, I'm just gonna go back to bed. See yeah." Kurama said as he jumped off the bed, and went under it.

"Yeah see yeah…." Naruto said in a confused voice. "Anyway…maybe we should get engagement rings to make it official?"

"That's a good idea….where are we going to get rings at?" Samidare asked looking confused.

"I got it." Kurama said from beneath the bed.

"Kurama?!" Both of them shouted at the fox.

"Yep. Leave it to me." The fox said coming out from under the bed, and walking to the window.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked looking over at the fox.

"You're my friend why not? Oh and i get to be the ring bear." Kurama said with a smirk.

"What!?" They both shouted again at the fox.

"Anyway I'll go get those rings Naruto." The fox said smirking at the two. Kurama bounced out of the window, and into the night. Naruto, and Samidare just sat in bed trying to process what just happened. A fox just got them engaged

"Well i think it's time for us to go to bed." Samidare suggested to Naruto.

"I agree." Naruto said simply.

Naruto fell back onto the bed with Samidare close behind him. Samidare cuddle right beside him, and Naruto put his hand over her protectively.

The new couple was happy as they held each other close, but little did they know things were about to get alot more confusing.

XXXXXXX

Yeah they're engaged now. Sue me!

Anyway that's alot to process for just one chapter. I didn't expect to make it that long sorry.

Nagato will act like more of big sister towards Samidare from now on. The same can be said for Vice admiral Stacker, and Naruto. There will be some conflict coming up between the American fleet girls, and the Japanese fleet girl's.

I'm planning on making this fanfiction pretty long with a chance for a sequel. In the next chapter there won't be any major battle. But one hell of a suprise so stay tuned for more information.

Author question: In the intro for the next chapter should I make a list of all the surviving ship girl's?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone im back for another chapter!

Let's go! This chapter will mainly be a rest chapter. Nothing too jaw dropping will occur. So don't expect anything big here. Seriously don't

So without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"Admiral wake up!" Fubuki shouted as she threw open his door. Naruto instantly woke up.

"Wha? He turned over to see Fubuki staring at him through the doorway. What's wrong?"

"It's Shigure. Her body's rejecting all the treatment we're giving her. Her hearts failing." Fubuki informed her admiral. Naruto stared at her for a moment, before realization set in. Naruto quickly got up from his bed, and bolted into his closet. Samidare stirred awake, and looked around with sleep still in her eye's.

"What's going on?" Samidare asked with sleep still filling her eye's. She looked over to the doorway to see a panicked Fubuki, and she immediately knew something bad had happened.

Naruto exited the closet with his signature attire on, and faced his fiancé.

"No time. Get dressed, and meet me down in the med bay." Naruto told her. She nodded her head, and Naruto sprinted out of the room, with Fubuki.

"How much time do we have." Naruto asked the destroyer, as they moved through the hallways of the headquarters.

"Minutes." Fubuki informed him, as they jumped down a staircase, and bolted out the doors to of the headquarters. It was still dark out, the blonde had guess it was about 2:30 in the morning.

"How'd she get like this?" Naruto asked Fubuki as they ran along the road towards the medbay.

"We have no idea. The others suspect that she took to much trama in the last battle. Can you help her Naruto." Fubuki asked looking over to her admiral, with hope filling her eye's.

"I can, and I will. Who's with her?" Naruto asked the ship girl.

"Some medics from the American fleet, and some of the ship girls with medical experience." Fubuki told the Jinchūriki.

"Who?" Naruto asked as they ran on the side of the pier.

"Kongou, and Montana." Fubuki said, as they continued to run.

"They have medical experience?" Naruto asked looking over towards her with a suprised expression.

"Kongou does, and Montana has the same kind of power as you. She's trying to use it." Fubuki said, and Naruto was immediately filled with worry.

Suddenly Kurama appered beside the two as they ran.

"Naruto I got the rings, but we have a bigger problem. If Naruko uses her chakra it could quite possibly kill Shigure. She doesn't know how to control it yet." The 9-tails said, as he ran between the two.

"Dammit. We have to hurry!" Naruto shouted out, knowing how bad it was to use Kurama chakra without any support.

"There it is!" Fubuki shouted, as they sprinted into the building. The three quickly ran into the surgery room passing by a just awoken Stacker.

"Huh Naruto? Hey what's going on!" Stacker yelled to the boy, as the two past him with high speed.

"No time to explain Stacker!" Naruto yelled back to the man. Stacker immediately knew something was wrong, and he decided to follow Naruto.

The group found the operating room that the dying ship girl was in. The ran through the doors to see Shigure screaming in pain, as Naruko tried to use her unstable chakra on her.

"Naruko move away from her now!" Naruto shouted out to his sister.

"But Oniichan I can help!" Naruko yelled back, as she tried harder using her chakra.

Naruto quickly moved to the girl, and grabbed both of her hands. Fubuki then pushed her back into Kongou. The blonde shinobi then turned to back to the screening ship girl, and began to work. Blue chakra started to glow from the blonde's hands, as they spread over Shigure's body. The effects were almost instantaneous, color returned to her face, and the gapping wound in her chest began to dissappear.

"Admiral you're amazing." Fubuki said as she watched him preform another miracle. The medics all gasped, as they had never seen anything like his chakra in their lives.

Shigure's breathing became easier, and the medics quickly exited the room. The admiral needed some time with his girl's.

"She should be fine now." Naruto said wiping the sweat under his forehead protector.

The Jinchūriki looked over to his twin. She was currently sitting up against the wall, with her legs pressed against her chest. Her arms hugged her legs, as tears streamed down her eye's. Naruto immediately walked over to her, and sat down next to her. Fubuki, and Kongou continued to watch Shigure.

"Oniichan I'm sorry. I just got in the way." Naruko said looking down with disappointment, and tears in her eye's.

"Don't take it to hard Naruko." Naruto said staring down at her.

"What do you mean. I messed up?" Naruko asked with a confused face.

"You may have, but at least you tried to keep her alive. Your chakra did keep her stable for a bit. Without you, she would've died before I arrived." Naruto said with a smile, as he patted her head.

"Really Oniichan?" She asked, hope returning to her eye's.

"Really." Naruto said smiling down at her.

"Well it's nice to know that I did do something right. If only I could control Kurama better." She said looking down again.

"It's not about control girl." Kurama said moving beside Naruto.

"It's not?" She said suprised.

"It's about trust. You have to trust him, and he has to trust you. It works both ways." Naruto explained to the girl.

"Yeah, and don't try to use my chakra without my help. It won't end good." Kurama told the girl.

"Ah. I understand now." Naruko said nodding her head.

"Good. Now come on the blonde said offering her his hand. She took it without hesitation. I'll train you in how to use his chakra tomorrow. How's that sound?" Naruto asked his twin.

"That'd be great!" She exclaimed, with a smile.

Samidare quickly ran through the doors of the operating room breathing heavily.

"Naruto I'm here.…. Is everything alright?" Samidare said between breaths.

"Yes Samidare everything's fine now. Shigure's stable." Naruto said with a smile, as Samidare moved over to his side, and grabbing his hand.

"That's good to hear." Samidare said giving him one of her famous smiles.

Shigure eye's stirred at the mention of her name. She opened her eye's slowly, and began to look around the room.

"Huh? Admiral?" Shigure asked looking up towards the man.

"Hey." Naruto said calming looking down at her.

"I'm not dead?" She asked with confusion in her voice, as moved into an upright position.

"No you're not. The admiral saved you." Kongou said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Naruto saved me?" Shigure asked, looking between Kongou, and Naruto.

"That's correct." Fubuki said, giving her a smile, almost as bright, and Samidare's.

"Why!" Shigure shouted out suddenly gripping her bed sheets tightly.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Why couldn't you just let me die!" Shigure yelled out towards Naruto. She had anger, and sadness in her eye's.

Naruto looked around at the other girl's, and scratched the top of his head. "Can you give us a moment." He asked the other girl's in the room. He knew exactly what was wrong with Shigure, and the best way to solve it was by themselves.

They all nodded their heads, and quickly exited the room. Shigure was now holding her bedsheets, and looking at the blonde for an answer.

"You wanted to die?" Naruto asked with a partially confused face.

"Yes." She stated with determination in her voice.

"Why Shigure." Naruto asked still somewhat confused.

"Any other admiral would've just let me die. Just like the British, and Germans did with my sisters." She explained to the shinobi.

"What?" Naruto asked acting like he was getting even more confused.

"All my sisters, and I were stationed in great Britain a couple of months ago. We were tasked with guarding the English channel, with Kongou's group. The abyssal attacked Britain in full force, and ripped through the British ships quickly. We fought, and fought for hours, while they tried to evacuate the civilians. Kongou lost two of her sister, and i lost one of mine. Two more of ours were injured, and we were forced to dock in Germany. We rushed the two the medbay, but were turned away by the medics. They said that their fleet admiral denied any aide to out of country fleet girl's. We begged, and begged but they still turned us away. So we were forced to hold our sister in our arms, as they passed away on the dock. It's like that for most ship girl's when they vist other countries. The only exceptions are the United States, and Japan. Why are you so different!" Shigure explained to Naruto. During the story she started to cry, and the blonde moved beside her.

"Listen Shigure, I know what you're going through." The blonde said offering her his sinpathy.

"How would you know! How could you possibly….." she was quickly interrupted as Naruto grabbed both of her shoulders, and stared right at her.

"I lost my mother, and father the day I was born! My godfather, and my bestfriend!" Naruto shouted out to the girl, shocking her to the very core.

Shigure was taken back a bit. She never would have expected him to have lost so much, and still be so happy.

"But I don't let it take me down, because i know my loved ones wouldn't want me to be like that. They would want me to live my life while remembering theirs. They would want me to protect everyone I could, as they did for me." Naruto explained to the girl.

"You can't expect to save every ship girl." Shigure said wiping the tears from her eye's.

"I will. I promise you i will. I give you my word, and I never go back on my word. Even if you were to sink, I would always be there to pull you back up. To bring you back to safety. I will die first before I let any abyssal take you away from me, because that's an Admiral's duty!" Naruto yelled out to the girl, with determination, and a protective natural in his eye's.

Suddenly Shigure hugged the Naruto, and he just stared at her in shock.

"You're an idiot admiral." Shigure said with a smile.

A few seconds later someone hugged him from behind, he turned his head to see Samidare crying, as she hugged him.

"Samidare?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

Kongou, and Fubuki hugged Naruto from each side, while Naruko watched with a smile from the doorway. After a few seconds they all let go of Naruto, and stood infront of the shinobi.

"Admiral do you really mean that?" Kongou asked him, with her big eye's.

"Yes." Naruto said looking to her with a smile.

All the girl's smiled back at him, little did Naruto know that Stacker was watching from behind the doors, with a smile on his face.

'Man. I really don't want to break up their touching moment, but I have to.' He thought to himself, as he walked in from the doors.

"Hey all of you!" Stacker yelled out to them. The group jumped when stacker called out to them, and Naruto awkwardly turned to the older man.

"How much did you hear?" Naruto asked the Vice Admiral.

"You're a good admiral Naruto." Stacker said giving a nod to the Jinchūriki.

"What?" Naruto asked with a suprised look, as he left the girl's embrace, and up to the man.

"And I'm proud to serve under you." Stacker said saluting him.

"Likewise Stacker." Naruto said saluting back to him.

"Ahem." The Kyuubi said behind Naruto.

"Ya Kurama?" Naruto said turning, and looking down to the fox.

"Are you just gonna let me sit here, and hold these rings?" Kurama asked holding two beautiful rings his hand. One was bright blue, and the other was bright orange.

"Rings?" Stacker asked with a confused, and happy smile.

"RINGS!?" Kongou yelled out, with eagerness filling her eye's, as she approached Naruto.

Naruto cautiously turned back to the group of girl's, as he quickly readyed to defend himself against the girl's.

"Now everyone hold on." Naruto said putting his hands out infront of him, as Kongou back him up into a corner.

"Who's the admiral marrying?!" Kongou shouted out to him.

"I would like to know. Even though I already have an idea." Fubuki said looking over to a embarrassed Samidare, with a small smirk.

"I would also like to know." Shigure said from her bed, with curiosity.

"Well you see I'm getting married to Samidare." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Samidare?" Shigure asked in suprise.

"SAMIDARE!" Kongou screamed out in horror, as she backed away from the blonde.

"I knew it!" Fubuki, and Stacker shouted out at the same time.

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato, Stacker quickly walked over to Naruto, and slapped him on his back.

"Masaki was right Naruto. You do work fast, but I must ask when did you propose to her?" Stacker asked smiling brightly at the boy.

Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. "Well it's sort of….not official yet."

"What! You mean you haven't actually propose to her yet?!" Stacker yelled out his voice filled with honest shock

"I'm going to, but I had to wait for the rings." Naruto said, annoyingly looking over towards the sitting Kurama. He was ontop of a medical cabinet messing with his paws.

"Now you have them." Kurama said looking lazily over to Naruto, and tossed the two rings to him.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto said catching both rings in the same hand.

"No problem Naruto." Kurama said turning back over on his back to play with his paws.

"When are you going to do it admiral." Kongou finally said getting over her initial shock.

"Hmm I don't know." Naruto said putting on a thinking pose.

"You should do it on a beach. They're so romantic." Fubuki said interrupting Naruto's train of thought. She had a small blush, and a perverted smile ran across her face.

Everyone just turned awkwardly towards a now tomato faced Fubuki.

"Fubuki when did you turn into the romantic type?" Naruko asked her, with an equally confused expression, as her brothers.

"Hey! I read books, I found some that the Admiral had hidden in a scroll." Fubuki exclaimed with a blush still on her face.

"What?" Samidare asked with a confused expression, turning to the Jinchūriki.

"You what!" Naruto shouted with suprise, and annoyance.

"What's wrong admiral?" Shigure asked from her bed.

"What are those books called Fubuki?" Naruto asked walking up to the girl, and putting both hands on her shoulders. Naruto had what appered to be an insane expression.

"Admiral you're scaring me, they were called Icha Icha…." She was immediately interrupted by Naruto smacking his head against the wall behind her.

"Even in death pervy sage is still annoying me. How dare you poison the mind of this sweet innocent girl!" Naruto yelled out, looking up to the ceiling. He imagined his former master looking down from heaven, and laughing at him.

"Admiral are ok?" Kongou asked looking at Naruto, with caution in her eye's.

"Oh yes, sorry Kongou. Just reliving old memories, but where were we?" Naruto said laughing nervously. Trying to play his insane moment off.

"You were going to propose to Samidare on a beach." Fubuki said innocently to him.

"Oh yeah that's….hey I never agreed…." Naruto was interrupted by Samidare who looked up to him, with her big blue eye's.

"Please Naruto-Kun?" Samidare said quivering her button lip.

Naruto knew he was doomed the moment he saw her eye's. They were so cute, and adorable. They were like a lost puppy.

"Alright alright, fine I'll do it." Naruto said, acting like he wasn't effect by her eye's. Cheers were heard from the group, as they all smiled at the two.

"Now everyone get close to me." The blonde told everyone around him. Kurama, and Samidare alright knew what he was about to do. They complied without saying a word.

"Why?" Shigure asked, jumping off of her bed.

"You'll see, and are you in good condition Shigure?" Naruto asked her, raising his eyebrow, as she walked towards him.

"Yes admiral. I have no more pain, and I do not feel ill." Shigure said with a smile.

"Ok if you say so." Naruto said, but he also looked down to Kurama to be sure. The 9-tails nodded in agreement with the girl.

"Where are we going?" Fubuki asked confused.

"Yeah." Stacker asked also, feeling to uncomfortable next to all of the people.

Naruto just smirked, and began to form hand signs. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" He yelled out.

Suddenly the group was standing on the beach just west of the pier. Samidare knew exactly what happened, while the others eye's turned wide.

"What the hell!" Stacker yelled out looking out to the sea.

"How'd we get here!" Shigure shouted, starting to panic.

"Admiral what's going on?!" Kongou yelled out with mass confusion in her eye's.

"I feel weird." Fubuki said bending over, and almost throwing up her dinner on the beach.

"Relax, relax I just teleported all of you on to the beach." Naruto said with his trademarked smirk.

"Teleported!" Everyone besides Samidare, and Kurama yelled in unison. Fubuki passed out behind the group, onto the beach. The others payed her no mind.

30 minutes, and one revived Fubuki later

"Oh I see." Stacker said putting on a thinking pose, as he took all of the information in.

"You're amazing admiral!" Kongou said with stars in her eye's.

Suddenly the sun appered over the horizon, and shown light over the group. Naruto smiled, and turned towards Samidare.

"Shall we go do what we came here for?" Naruto asked smiling at the blue haired girl.

Samidare smiled, and took the blondes hand. They both walked away from the group, and closer towards the sun. The other's all grouped together, and smiled happily at them.

"Ready?" Naruto asked cautiously, and nervously.

Samidare nodded.

Naruto got down on one knee, and presented the bright orange ring to her.

"Samidare." Naruto said.

"Yes?" Samidare asked looking down at the blonde Jinchūriki.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto asked with sincerness in his eye's. Hoping, and already knowing she would say yes.

Samidare just paused for a moment to take in her feelings. She had know Naruto for over a year now, and had one day hoped he would utter those words to her.

"Samidare? Is that I no?" Naruto asked half heartedly laughing.

"Yes." Samidare said with a bright smile.

"What?" Naruto asked as shock, and horror filled his face.

"I mean no… I mean, yes I will marry you!" Samidare said bending down, and hugging the blonde.

"Excellent." Naruto said with a bright smile, and quickly picked up Samidare. He spinned her around, as the other's ran to them.

"Congratulations Oniichan!" Naruko yelled out, with a big smile on her face.

"It's finally official." Stacker said with a smile.

"Yes indeed." Naruto responded back to the man.

"Um Naruto?" Samidare asked, with embarrassment filling her face, as she stayed in the blonde's arms.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked looking up to her.

"Can you put me down?" Samidare asked, with redness filling her cheeks.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Naruto said quickly putting his fiancé down, and rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"It's fine." Samidare said with a smile, as she proceed to hug him. Naruto quickly slipped the orange ring on her finger, as she did the same with the blue one.

"So whens the wedding?" Stacker asked laughing at the two's antics.

"We really haven't thought about that yet." Samidare said with a nervous, and awkward smile.

"Maybe you should…." Fubuki was interrupted by a bright white light surrounding the group.

"What's happening!" Stacker yelled out, as the group began to be thrown into the air.

"I have no idea!" Naruto yelled out, as they rose higher, and higher. As they rose the light became more intense.

"Admiral!" Kongou yelled out, as light started to surround the group.

"Naruto!" Samidare yelled out, as she reached for his hand.

"Samidare!" Naruto shouted back, as he reached for hers. The light became as bright, as possible when their hands touched. The two began to go blind from it's intensity. Seconds later the light instantly faded from the beach, and everything became quiet. To quiet. Naruto, and his group were no where to be seen on the beach.

XXXXXXX

"Ow my head." Naruto groaned as he tried to look around, but quickly realized he was blinded by the intense light.

"My god we actually did it!" A small, and old voice said in the background.

"Samidare!" Naruto instantly called out, as if on instinct.

"I'm alright Naruto-Kun." She said beside him, as they still held hands.

"Are they alright?" Another small voice said from afar.

"Of course they are." The old voice called out to the other voice.

"Where are we?" Naruto called out to the two voices.

"Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" The voice called out, and Naruto finally realized the owner of the voice. It was Fukasaku, the toad sage.

"Wait grandpa sage!" Naruto called out to him, as his vision began to clear.

"That's right. I'm glad you still remember us." The old toad sage said looking down to Naruto. Beside him stood his wife Shima.

"Wow, and granny sage too!" Naruto exclaimed happy to see the two of them.

"We were finally able to find you Naruto." Shima said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked standing up, and staring down at the two sages.

"Naruto?" Samidare called out to him, as she was trying to get up, but to no anvil.

"Crap! Samidare are you ok?" Naruto said reaching down, and picking her up princess style.

"Yes. Thank you." She said with a smile, looking at him.

"Thank god. What about the rest of you?" Naruto called out to the group behind him on the floor.

"We're here." Stacker said, with the sound of Fubuki throwing up behind him. Appertly her stomach couldn't handle teleporting.

"That's a relief. Anyway Samidare these are the toad sages I talked to you about." Naruto said readying himself for her freak out, but it never came. She just stared at both of the toads, with curiosity in her eye's.

"These guy's?" Samidare asked staring down at them, while still in Naruto's arms.

"What a cute girl Naruto, is she your girlfriend?" Shima asked looking up at Samidare, with a smile.

"Fiancé actually." Naruto said with a confident smirk.

Both of the toads mouths fell open, and they both looked at each other in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked with a curious expression on his face. Both of their expressions quickly faded into smiles, as they looked up at Samidare.

"I never expected you to get married any time soon." Fukasaku said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway what am I doing here?!" Naruto shouted confused.

"Furball said that I couldn't return." Naruto said pointing over to the past out Kyuubi who was laying next to Fubuki.

"I did not." He said putting one of his paws up, and quickly passing out again.

"We were able to bring you here by open up portals in other dimensions using Obito's eye." Fukasaku informed the blonde.

"Obito?" Samidare asked confused. She only knew what Naruto had told her about the man. He started the 4th ninja war, and killed one of his friends. In the end he was only being used, as a puppet for a more sinister master.

"Wait Obito!" Naruto yelled out, as his eye's filled with anger.

"Hello Naruto." A voice said behind the blonde.

The blonde instantly turned around to see the man sitting down below him with a smile. Naruto quickly put down Samidare, and got infront of her defensively. He quickly reached down, and punched the older man in the face.

"NARUTO!" Shima yelled out at the blonde, trying to reach for him.

"It's alright. I knew I had that coming." Obito said quickly recovering from the punch, and standing up to face Naruto.

"You're damn right you did you bastard!" Naruto yelled out, while Samidare held his arm, trying to hold him back.

"Please Naruto calm down. Obito agreed to help us find you, and stay here to atone for his cruelties to this world." Fukasaku told the blonde while he got infront of Obito.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, as Samidare's presence quickly calmed the blonde down. Fukasaku, and Shima noticed this. They both took mental notes.

"When the war ended, everyone thought you, and Sasuke had died. But not Obito, he had sensed a portal open seconds before Madara died. After that the kages sent him here as a prison of some sorts, and to try to find you." Fukasaku explained the situation to Naruto.

"I think I understand." Naruto said as realization set in.

"Um Naruto?" Shigure asked, as she approached the blonde, and tugged the side of his jacket.

"Yes Shigure?" Naruto asked looking over to her.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes we would like to know as well. Who are those people?" Fukasaku ask, pointing over to the passed out Fubuki, and the other's.

Naruto took a long breathe in, and exhaled he knew this was about to be a pain in the ass.

One hour later

"What! That's insane!" Shima yelled out, when the blonde finished his story.

Naruto had taken the last hour to explain to both sides what had happened to him, and who everyone was.

"I never realized such a dimensions existed." Obito said quietly, while putting on a thinking pose.

"This is truly troubling, and you say there's chakra there?" Fukasaku asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was really weird." Naruto said rubbing the top of his head.

"We need to bring this up with the Hokages." Obito told the two toad sages.

"Indeed. Naruto we need to get you back to the village, as quick as possible." Fukasaku told the blonde, as he got up from his current sitting position.

"Uh sure thing, as long as my friends can come with?" Naruto said looking over to the others. They were all quietly watching the other's interact.

"Of course. They'll want to talk with them as well." Fukasaku informed the blonde.

"Wait a second, where's the great geezer at?" Naruto exclaimed, as he quickly realized they were in his chamber, and he was absent.

"You mean Gamamaru?" Shima asked looking confused, as she never used the name on him.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"He's off in Konaha. Appertly a new prophecies has been foretold." Fukasaku said hopping over to him.

"Huh really. I didn't even think he could move." Naruto said laughing.

"Hey! He may be old but he still has amazing powers!" Shima yelled at the blonde, for disgracing their leader.

"Yeah. The only power he has is forgetting things instantly." Naruto whispered to himself, as he put his hands in his pocket.

"What was that!" Shima asked turning around, and looking up at the Jinchūriki. She had a look of pure anger in her eye's.

"Nothing, nothing granny sage!" Naruto yelled, putting his hands up defensively. Samidare quickly giggled at this.

"Better have been." Shima said turning around, and hopping off.

"Anyway Naruto we have to get you to Konaha. Please stand near me." Fukasaku said motioning the other's towards him.

"Why?" Fubuki asked nervously, getting up from her spot, with the other's.

"I'm going to summon you to Konaha. Naruto when you get there find the Hokages, and Gamamaru." Fukasaku told the blonde.

"Right. Let's begin." Naruto said putting a confident smile on.

The others surrounded Fukasaku, and Shima. The old sage began to quickly move his fingers, forming weird signs. The ship girls had no idea what was going to happen. A second later Fukasaku slammed his hands down, and the group was gone in a puff of smoke.

"The old geezer was right." Shima said approaching her husband.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Obito asked.

"It's Gamamaru's job not mine, and besides how could he have known about this other dimension." Fukasaku asked himself, while putting a hand on his chin.

"I hope Naruto's prepared for what going to happen." Obito said crossing his arms, and staring out of the temple.

"I hope so to. Him, and that girl may be our only hope." Fukasaku said hopping off with his wife. Leaving Obito to mediate, and think this over.

XXXXXXX

"I hate teleporting!" Fubuki yelled out, as she sat on the dirt road trying not to throw up what she had left in her stomach. The group had appered on a large dirt road infront of massive gates of wood.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it Fubuki." Shigure said patting the destroyers back, much to Fubuki's annoyance.

"Sure. Says the girl who can't handle one abyssal destroyer." Fubuki said in a annoyed voice. Shigure then smackee her on the top of her head.

"That's different!" Shigure yelled out at her, which made the other ship girl angry.

"Sure." Fubuki said getting up from the ground, and looking right at the girl.

Two kept arguing while Stacker, and Kongou tried diffusing the situation. Naruto quickly walked around, and took in his surroundings. He put a smirk on his face, and smacked both of his fist together. Samidare walked up behind him, and put both of her arms over his shoulders.

"Where are we?" Samidare asked in a quiet voice looking toward's the gates cautiously.

"Yeah Oniichan?" Naruko asked approaching the two. She was able to sense chakra all around, and new this place must be related to her brother.

"Home." Naruto said closing his eye's, and smiling.

Izumo, and Kotetsu who were on gate duty instantly spotted the group appered, and immediately ran over to them weapons at the ready.

"Halt! What's your business here?" Izumo called out bringing a kunai up in defense.

"Geezzz granny's still got both of you on guard duty." Naruto said with a deadpanned face.

"What!" Kotetsu yelled out in anger, and annoyance. He quickly reached for his kunai, and was about to throw it when Izumo stopped him.

"Wait no way? NARUTO!" Izumo shouted out putting his hand infront of Kotetsu. The other shinobi quickly realized who he was, and immediately put down his weapon.

"The one, and only." Naruto said with an idiotic smile.

"Everyone thought you were dead! What happened to you?" Izumo asked cautiously, and curiously.

"It's a long story, and I have no time to explain. I need to speak with granny. She's up in the Hokages tower right?" Naruto asked pointing to the tower off in the distance.

"Tsunade?" Kotetsu asked confused.

"Yes." Naruto said simply.

"She's not the Hokage anymore Naruto." Kotetsu quickly replied to the blonde.

"What?!" Naruto shouted out in suprise.

"Yeah. Just after the war Kakashi replaced her as the 6th hokage." Izumo explained to Naruto.

"WHAT! Kakashi Sensei's the Hokage now!" Naruto exclaimed, as shocked filled his face.

"That's right." Kotetsu said with a smirk, seeing that the hero of the leaf hadn't changed much.

"Anyway you should probably go speak to him immediately." Izumo said to Naruto.

"Understood." Naruto said nodding his head, and beginning to walk forward. Kotetsu quickly looked over to the other's, and his eye's widened in shock. He saw a girl with long blue hair, and another one with whisker marks similar to Naruto.

"Um. Who are all those people." Kotetsu asked pointing to the ship girl's.

"My Fiancé, Sister, and my Comrades." Naruto said counting with his fingers.

"Sister!" Izumo shouted out in suprise, looking over to Naruko, who was paying him no mind. She was currently between Fubuki, and Shigure. The two were still bickering.

"FIANCÉ!" Kotetsu screamed. He was more interested on how the blonde was able to get a fiancé.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow at Kotetsu.

"Who?!" He asked grabbing Naruto's shoulders with seriousness in his eye's.

"Um Samidare." Naruto said pointing to the girl directly behind himself. Kotetsu, and Izumo had been so focused on Naruto that they had not noticed her before.

"Nice to meet you." Samidare said waving at the two, with a bright smile.

"How did you fall in love with Naruto! It's Naruto!" Kotetsu exclaimed, letting go of the blondes shoulders, and walking up to the ship girl.

"He's very brave, kind, and caring." Samidare said with another smile.

"We're still talking about Naruto right?" Izumo chuckled from behind, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Yes." Samidare said confused by the two older shinobi.

"Ah whatever let em pass. Hurry up, and speak to Kakashi Naruto." Izumo said pointing to the Hokage tower in the distance.

"You got it." Naruto said sticking his thumb up, and grabbing Samidare's hand.

Naruto, and Samidare quickly walked through the gate, while the rest followed close behind. Samidare held onto Naruto arm tightly. She admired all the buildings, and people around her. Back in their world she didn't see to many people considering they were all staying farther inland.

"This is your home village Naruto-Kun?" Samidare asked looking over to the blonde curiously.

"Yeah. It's good to be back." Naruto said putting a cheerful smile on his face, as they continued to walk down the streets.

Samidare's expression quickly saddened. Naruto quickly picked up on this, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Much to Samidare's shock.

"Don't worry I'll never leave you, or abandon the other world." Naruto said with a smile, which reassured the girl.

"Speaking of the other world how are we suppose to get back." Stacker asked from behind interrupting the two's moment.

"I'm sure Gamamaru has a way of sending us back, if not I can beat the crab out of Obito, and he'll send us back. I won't abandoned the other world Stacker. It's my home also, and i have a lot of people there I care about." Naruto said as he looked to Samidare, and then to the ship girl's.

Samidare giggled at this. She had always loved Naruto antics. They continued to walk through town, until they came across a small shop, with the open sign. Naruto's eye's shot open, and he instantly guided him, and Samidare into the shop. In the shop was a cheery young women in a apron taking orders from people sitting in booths all around. If the back was an old man frying up ramen noodles, and other kinds of food.

"I'M HOME!" Naruto yelled out when he moved into the shop.

The young lady's eye's landed on Naruto, and quickly widen with joy. The same could be said for the old man in the back, who dropped a plate of noodles on the ground.

"Naruto!" Ayame shouted, as she rushed towards the blonde, and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey Ayame. What's up?" Naruto asked with as he rubbed his neck, with an idiotic grin.

"Don't give me that. Pop's, and I thought you died." Ayame said as she put both her hands on her hips.

"Naruto!" The older man exclaimed as he approached the group. Stacker, and the other ship girl's had now entered the restaurant. They all watched the reunion.

"Hey Teuchi!" Naruto exclaimed bringing the man in for a hug.

"Long time no see boy. Where have you been?" Teuchi asked, as he let go of Naruto.

"Long story. I came by to say hi, and I'll be here later tonight!" Naruto said with a smile, as he put his thumb up to the man.

"We'll be waiting." Teuchi said with a small smile, as Naruto, and his group quickly exited the bar. He was truly happy that his best customer, who he thought died in the last ninja war was alive, and well. So he decided to make a special batch of ramen just for him, when he returned later that night.

Naruto, and the group continued to walk through the town. They all looked around at the people enjoying their life's, and in turn the people greeted them with smiles. The leaf was truly in a new age of peace, and happiness.

Finally after what seemed to be an hour the group finally spotted the Hokage tower. Just behind it you could see the Hokage monument, with all the faces of the Hokages. They approached the tower, and went into the front door. The group was greeted by shocked faces, and widen eye's. Though the expressions weren't for the girl's, they were for Naruto. After all everyone knew who Naruto was in the village, and thought he was dead.

No one even asked the blonde if he even had an appointment with the Hokage. They just let him, and his group walk up the stairs towards the Hokages room.

XXXXXXX

Kakashi was currently debriefing Sakura, Hinata, and Lee. They had just gotten back from a escort mission, and were very eager to get back home.

"Is that all you have to report Sakura?" Kakashi asked, as he sat at his desk staring at the three shinobi.

"Yes lord sixth." Sakura said saluting to him.

"Sakura you don't have to call me that. I was your teacher, and friend first before I was Hokage." Kakashi said to her, as he put on a smile.

"Right Sensei." Sakura said quickly smiling.

"Anyway. You sure there's isn't anything else?" Kakashi asked the three.

She stood nervously to the side, and she looked down. Kakashi quickly noticed, and diverted his attention toward's her.

"Hinata do you have something on your mind?" Kakashi asked the Hyuga.

"Oh!" She exclaimed nervously, not expected the Hokage to notice her. "Well it's just.….has the 9-tails been spotted yet?"

Kakashi quickly caught on to what she meant, and he knew she was hoping that a certain blonde was still alive. "Sadly no. He would rush here immediately if he was."

"Oh. Ok." Hinata said as she let her head hang sadly. The two other shinobi also had saddened expression on their faces. They had all missed their friend deeply.

"Listen everyone. He's been missing for over a year. Maybe it's time we stop searching." Kakashi said regretfully. The shinobi's expressions sadden further, but they all knew it was time, and nodded their heads slowly.

Suddenly the sound of yelling was heard outside the door, and Kakashi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Admiral let me do it!" Said a young women's voice from behind the door.

"No Kongou! You don't know these people." An older man said to. Kakashi guess he was in his early thirty's.

"But I have to greet them with my burning love!" The young women shouted out again.

"No Kongou." A younger said interrupting the other.

"Oniichan I'll hold her!" Another young gir said, as a loud bang was heard from the other side of the wall.

"Unhand me Montana!" The women said, as more banging was heard, and the shinobi were began to get cautious. Sakura slowly grabbed a kunai from her pouch.

"No. Let Oniichan open the door!" The girl known as Montana said.

"Never! The admiral must show off his best ship first!" Kongou shouted from behind the door.

"Ahh! Kongou watch out!" Another girl shouted out from behind the doors. Two shouts were suddenly heard from behind the door, and the sound of someone tripping was heard.

"Samidare!" A man's voice shouted out.

"Naruto!" Another girl yelled, and everyone's faces turned to shock from the mention of the name.

The door crashed open, with two figures landing ontop of each other. Naruto, and Samidare had landed smack infront of the Hokage, and shinobi. Naruto quickly tried to regain his grip, and realized he wasn't grabbing Samidare uniform anymore.

"Naruto-Kun stop." Samidare moaned awkwardly, as Naruto sat ontop of her.

Naruto eye's quickly widened, and he instantly moved out from under Samidare. He quickly started to bow, and apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted out. Continuing bowing to her, as he ignored the shocked shinobi all around them.

Samidare quickly stood, and walked up to Naruto quietly. Much to Naruto's dismay, she stop right infront of the blonde, and put her mouth up to his ear.

"Wait till we're married." Samidare said in a quiet whisper. She quickly back away from the Jinchūriki.

Naruto face instantly reddened, at this. Kakashi suddenly coughed getting the two new guests attention.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto called out with a smile, towards his old mentor.

"Naruto." Kakashi said wide eyed.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, with a smile, and a facial expression full of happiness.

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata whispered, with a smile, and a reddened face.

"Naruto my friend!" Lee shouted out ith tears in his eye's.

Naruto was about to respond, but was quickly thrown into a wall by Kongou, as she came sprinting into the room.

"It's the English-born returnee, Kongou! Nice to meet you! Burning love!" Kongou called out, and gave the shinobi a thumbs up.

"Kongou!" Fubuki called out from the doorway, as she pecked in. The other ship girls quickly pushed into her, making her lose her balance.

Shigure, Naruko, and Fubuki all fell through the doorway. While stacker just stood in the hallway watching. Kakashi, and the other's were lost for word's.

"Um hello Kongou. Nice to meet you." Kakashi said awkwardly to the ship girl.

"Naruto-Kun are you alright?!" Samidare shouted out in worry, as she rushed over to the blonde. He was currently out of the hole she had used him to make.

"Kongou I swear to god I will scrap you!" Naruto yelled out to her.

"The admiral would never do that! You need me!" Kongou said with a laugh.

"The hell I do! But you need me to. So don't throw me into a wall with all your strength!" Naruto called out, as he rubbed his back.

"Fine, fine admiral." Kongou said waving it off.

"Now then. Hello everyone…" The blonde was immediately punched into the opposite wall by Sakura.

"YOU IDIOT. YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW UP HERE ONE YEAR LATER, AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE OK!" Sakura yelled out with anger, that shocked the ship girl's, even Stacker, and Lee were a bit intimidated.

"You know i thought the days of holes in the walls were done with Sakura?" Kakashi sighed, as he grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry sensei. I just lost my temper." Sakura said quickly apologizing to the Hokage.

Samidare quickly ran over to the hole, and quickly pulled Naruto out. She sat down, and put his head on her lap. Samidare rubbed his head, while he remained unconscious. Tears began to worm in her eye's, as she looked up towards the shinobi.

"Why would you hurt my fiancé like that!" Samidare yelled out with sarrow, and anger in her voice. This was a big shock to the other ship girl's. They had never seen Samidare get angry before

"Fiancé!" All the shinobi shouted out in suprise, as Samidare held Naruto.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Naruto yelled out, as he quickly shot up from Samidare's lap. Suddenly therer was a puff of smoke, and a small toad appered on the Hokages desk. Naruto quickly realized this was Gamamaru in a much smaller form.

"My, my the great prophecy was correct." Gamamaru said in an old voice, as he stared at Samidare, and Naruto.

"Huh?" Samidare asked, suprised by the toads suddenly appearance.

"Great geezer! When did you get here, and what's this talk about great prophecy?!" Naruto shouted out, as he pointed out in anger at the ancient toad.

"And you even brought the Kekkei genkai girl too." Gamamaru said pointing to Samidare, as he completely ignored Naruto's questions.

"Huh?" Samidare asked, with wide eye's.

"EHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out, so loud that a certain blonde haired women heard it from her home, and sighed closing her book.

XXXXXXX

Cliffhanger!

And so ends chapter 9. I'm still evil. :)

Anyway I still want to say thank you fo everyone who has supported the fanfiction. Couldn't have done this without all of you.

Until next time!

Author question: What Kekkei genkai do you think Samidare has, and why does she even had one?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I'm back here for another chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy.

I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon, and I plan on finishing the first part this year. The second part will arrive probably around spring of 2016

I'm also adding a full list of surviving ship girls. Be in mind there are some ship girls that are MIA. Some will not be listed yet.

Samidare(Main character)

Wakaba

Yuudachi (supporting character)

Fubuki(supporting character)

Houshou

Souryuu

Sazanami

Kiyoshimo

Inazuma

Nagato (supporting character)

Yamato (supporting character)

Takao

Atago

Ooi

Kitakami

Akagi

Kaga

Ikazuchi

Kongou (Main character)

Haruna

Shoukaku

Zuikaku

Murakumo

Shimakaze

Shigure (Main character)

Bismarck

Prinz Eugen

Iowa (supporting character)

Yorktown

Enterprise

Missouri (supporting character)

Montana (Main character)

Jintsuu

Sendai

Littorio

Roma

There we go all the ship girl's that are active in the fanfiction.

So without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out, with shock in his voice, and eye's. "Wha…..what do you mean? Old geezer!"

"That girl over there. She's the one from my prophecy." Gamamaru said pointing over to Samidare, who stood there in shock.

"What do you mean! Everyone's kept talking about this prophecy, and I still have no idea what it is!" Naruto yelled out, clearly fed up with this whole beating around thr bush thing.

"Then allow me to explain…..errr what were we talking about again?" Gamamaru asked confusing, and showing his age. As the ancient toad forgot things easily.

"The prophecy!" All the shinobi yelled out, besides Kakashi, and Hinata who reminded quiet.

"We are all curious to Gamamaru." Kakashi quietly said, which caught the toads attention, as he turned back to the Hokage.

"Lord 6th let me explain. Not to long ago I experienced one of my darkest prophecies yet." Gamamaru said hoping over, infront of the Hokage, and everyone soon surrounded the table.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked leaning, and placing both of his arms on the table.

"A massive army. Even larger then the great nations combined. They appeared from another world, and destroyed everything in their path. This army quickly took over the great nations." Gamamaru explained. The shinobi had questioned thoughts of another world, but the ship girl's quickly realized what he meant.

"Who could lead such an army?" Sakura asked the old toad.

"Zion." Gamamaru simply stated.

"Zion?" Kakashi asked, with a confused expression, along with everyone else.

"Lord Zoin. To be exact." Gamamaru added.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking over to the double doors, of the Hokages office.

The group turned to see a women that looked to be in her mid thirty's. She had long blonde hair, big brown eye's, and a strange diamond mark on her forehead. Not mention she had a rather large chest which made some of the ship girl's self conscious of themselves.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Granny!" Naruto shouted, as he broke away from Samidare, and ran towards the 5th Hokage. Tsunade opened both of her arms, and the blonde ran into them. He was quite taller then the 5th. He hugged her tightly, and they both had bright smiles on their faces.

"So the rumors are true. You've returned my Grandson." Tsunade said looking up to the taller blonde, as they broke away from their hug.

"Grandson?!" The ship girl's shouted in unison. Even Stacker was a bit shocked.

"No way this women is old enough to be his grandmother." Stacker thought to himself.

"Well not biologically, but he's still family to me." Tsunade said looking over to the girls, and turing back to the blonde. "You've grown alot since last we saw each other."

"Wait just a moment….how old are you?" Kongou yelled out pointing, with a voice louder then Lee's.

"Kongou no! Don't ask her that!" Naruto said frantically, trying to save the ship girl's life.

"It's quite alright. I'm 55. You should enjoy your youth while you can." Tsunade said, walking over to Kongou, and patting her head.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" Stacker shouted out much to everyone's suprise. "She can't be that old!" He thought to himself.

"I don't mind getting old if I'm going to look like you!" Kongou said poking tsunade's chest, much to her annoyance.

"Kongou stand down." Naruto said dragging the battleship away.

"Hmfp…. Admiral you're no fun!" Kongou said pouting.

"Admiral?" Tsunade asked looking over to Naruto.

"I'll explain later. What's this about someone named Zion?" Naruto asked turning back towards Gamamaru.

"Ah yes Zion. It seems he's finally trying to find a way back to our world." Gamamaru said hopping on Naruto shoulder.

"Wait you don't me thee Zion. The one that could go head to head with the Sage of six paths, and nearly defeated him." Tsunade asked looking up at the toad.

"That's correct lord fifth." Gamamaru said nodding his head.

"What?" Naruto asked tilting his head, and grabbing Samidare's hand.

"Long ago there was a man named Zion. He poccesed amazing chakra skilled, and amazing abilities. He was the result of half human, and half demon breeding. Sadly for him, he was raised by his father an ancient demon." Gamamaru explained to the group.

"I presume you remember the demon you had to seal in the land of ogres?" Tsunade asked looking over to him.

"Yeah." Said the blonde.

"His father was a demon like him, only much more powerful. He raised his son to hate our world, and teach him the art of chakra. He told his son he needed to control the shinobi world, and crush everyone that stood in his way. So when chakra was still in it's infancy, Zion raised an empire, and began to plague the five great nations. He conquered nation after nation, until only the land of fire remained." Gamamaru continued to explain.

"This guy sounds worse then Madara." Naruto added.

"That's when the Sage of six paths stepped in. It was during the last days of his life, but he faced Zion in single combat. The resulting battle ended with the land of water nearly destroyed, and Zion being sealed away in the core of the world." Said the ancient toad.

"The core of the world?" Shigure asked confused, same with Fubuki.

"That is correct." Gamamaru said turning to the two ship girl's.

"How's he alive then?" Naruto asked seriousness in his eye's.

"The first great shinobi war." Tsunade whispered loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Please Gamamaru I can explain from here?" Tsunade asked the toad.

"Of course." Gamamaru said bowing his head.

"At the very beginning of the first great shinobi war. The land of water, angry at the land of fire for causing their once beautiful country to be transformed into chaotic islands. Decided to unseal Zion from his tomb, thinking they could control the man. They were sadly mistaken. He immediately began bringing torment on the five great nations once again. I still remember as a little girl, when he arrived in our village. He knocked down the front gates, and began slaughtering everyone. My grandfather quickly stepped in, and battled the man. But was quickly defeated. Finally all the nation's agreed on a truce for the time. It took the combined power of the 5 kages to transport him away to another dimension. With the help of my Grandfather, and the Uchiha's. We lost 4 out of the 5 kages in that battle including the 1st. We thought it would be the end of the war, but the land of water continued the war, while we all knew that Zion would return eventually." Tsunade explained to everyone. Gasped were heard across the room.

"And that's what is happening right now. His return?" Kakashi asked.

"That is correct." Gamamaru said nodding his head.

"Dammit! How are we going to stop him!" Naruto shouted out, with frustration, and anger his voice. Samidare quickly put her hand on his shoulder, and he quickly calmed down. Tsunade smiled at this.

"That's where my vision, and the prophecy comes in. It all surrounds you, and the Tenshi girl over there." Gamamaru said pointing to Samidare.

"Tenshi?" Samidare asked wide eyed.

"You mean you don't know?" Gamamaru asked tilting his head.

"What?" Samidare asked leaning closer to the toad.

"You're the last surviving member of the Tenshi clan young lady." Gamamaru told Samidare.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" Samidare shouted out in shock.

"What!" Naruto yelled out.

"No one ever told you?" Gamamaru asked.

"How is this possible. I wasn't even born in this to poccese chakra!" Samidare yelled out, still very confused.

"I can tell by your Kekkei genkai, and blue hair miss. The Tenshi clan was known for their blue hair, similar to the Uzumaki's red hair." Gamamaru revealed to the girl.

"Well that doesn't explain why she has chakra even though she not from your world." Stacker said putting his own two sense into the conversation.

"Oh dear. I was afraid of this." Gamamaru said with a saddened expression.

"What?" Samidare asked looking at the toad with her big blue eye's.

"The Tenshi's Kekkei genkai has the ability to teleport. The parents usually suppressed this ability when the child was young, and reactivated it when their older. But I fear that wasn't the case with you, young lady." Gamamaru explained to the newly revealed Tenshi clan heir.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at Gamamaru with a confused expression.

"The second great shinobi war brought an end to the Uzumaki clan, as well as the Tenshi clan. But small pockets survived. I'm guessing your parents couldn't properly suppress your chakra, and you teleported across dimensions. Am I right?" Gamamaru asked the girl.

"I can't remember." Samidare said still confused by the current situation. The remaining people in the room just stood, and listened to the toad.

"Do you anyone who would know?" Naruto asked looking over to his fiancé with a reassuring smile. He wanted to make sure that she knew she wasn't alone in this.

"Nagato might know. She's raised me since I was a baby." She said looking up to him, with a worried expression.

"We'll have to ask her when we go back. But what do you mean by we're the only one's that can stop him?" The blonde asked still annoyed at not knowing this prophecy.

"Only a Savior, and an Angel can save this world from the ancients of the past. Orange, and Blue chakra must unite." Gamamaru said in his ancient voice. The shinobi, and ship girls alike stood there in shock from the toads words. Naruto stood there annoyed, Samidare was also slightly confused but didn't show it.

"That's the prophecy?" Naruto blurted out, with an annoyed face.

"Yes Naruto." Gamamaru simply said.

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked still confused.

"You two will have to figure that out for yourselves. You'll both have to start training, but I wouldn't worry to much." Gamamaru said with a smile, much to the blondes annoyance.

"Why?" Samidare asked confused.

"It would take Zion ages to gather an army that size. Billions in number if I can remember." Gamamaru said trying to recall the size of the army in his vision.

The ship girl's looked nervously towards each other. Naruto suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut. Gamamaru quickly caught onto their actions, and blanking looked at the blonde.

"Something wrong?" Gamamaru asked slightly confused.

"He already has his army." Stacker said, speaking for the ship girl's.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked leaning forward.

"Our world's been almost completely wiped out by thing's called abyssals. Their numbers range in the billions. Even more troubling is that recent reports from Admiral Uzumaki, say that some abyssal possess chakra." Stacker informed the 6th Hokage. Kakashi simply sat in his desk, with an emotionless expression.

"WHAT! Kakashi we have to help them!" Tsunade yelled out, much to everyone's suprise.

"Don't bother. Our world's already lost. We faced the abyssals with the might of our armies, and all of the most powerful nations fell. Our worlds population ranges in the 60-120 thousand. Our militaries are in complete disarray. The only thing we have to combat the abyssals are our ship girl's." Stacker said to the 5th Hokage, with a saddened expression.

"Ship girl's?" Kakashi asked, finally speaking up after his moment of silence.

"Yes. Those girl's over there." He said pointing over the Fubuki, Shigure, Naruko, and Kongou. "They possess the souls of warships. So far their the only one's that can successfully combat the abyssals, but even so we only have about two dozen left." He told the leader of the leaf.

"Interesting." Kakashi said leaning back in his chair, without adding any further comments. Stacker turned back to Tsunade, who was suprised by the mans saddened expression.

"But don't worry about us. My men will fight to the death protecting the girl's. We'll hold off as long as we can. Please train these two for the war that will decide your world. Ours is gone." Stacker said looking down, and clenching his fist in frustration. He didn't want to lose his world, but deep down he already knew it was lost.

Naruto immediately began moving to the door. The group was quickly puzzled at the blondes actions, until he turned his head to the side to look at them.

"Fuck that." Naruto said sternly with determination in his eye's, as he walked farther to the doors.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled out trying to stop her grandson.

"I'm not going to sit idly by while the other world burns. I have to protect everyone their, I have to protect my girl's, but more importantly I have to protect Samidare. It's also our world. We may not have been born there, but it will be a cold day in hell before I let some crazy half demon, man thing harm my girl's. I'm their Admiral, I have to protect all of them. I made them a promise!" Naruto yelled out, with anger, and determination in his voice. He couldn't let any of his girl's die.

The shinobi stood there in shock for a moment. They had forgotten how passionate the blonde could sound. The Ship girl's, and Samidare on the other hand were overly happy. They knew their Admiral truly cared for all of them.

"Gamamaru?" Naruto asked the toad quickly turning back to him.

"Yes Naruto." Gamamaru said hopping to his side.

"Can Obito reopen the portal back to the other world?" He asked the toad.

"Yes of course." Gamamaru told the blonde.

"Have him reopen it. I'm going back, and I'll face this demon. I'll hold him off in the other world long enough for Naruko to train more with Kurama, she should be powerful enough to face him down, and I want the surviving population to be relocated to our world." Naruto told the toad, he was a bit taken back by the blonde's request "Sakura." Naruto added.

She looked at him nervously.

"Take care of Samidare for me." Naruto said beginning to turn around, and walk out of the room.

"Naruto I don't think I…." The pink haired girl suddenly stopped as she saw a quick flash of blue fly by her. A slapping sound quickly filled the room. The other's looked to see Samidare standing infront of her fiancé in tears. Naruto had a red mark across his left cheek.

"S….Samidare?" Naruto stuttered looking down at his fiancé.

"NO!" She yelled out latching both her hand's onto the blonde's jacket.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked having his dense side show a bit.

"I can't let you do that! I won't let the man I love, my future husband die for me! If there's a way to stop him together then we can do it Naruto-Kun. Do you know what would happen if you were to die?" She asked looking up at Naruto with tears in her eye's, as she held onto his jacket. "I'd kill myself!" She yelled out putting her face into the Jinchūriki'sl chest, as she continued to cry. Naruto stood there in pure shock.

Her word's hit the him like a freight train. He suddenly realized what the choices of his actions had on other, and he quickly understood how selfish he was acting. Naruto also finally understood how deep their love was. He knew she understood this too. He mentally punched himself for being such a dense idiot, Kurama threw in a few punches as well to make fully understand.

Samidare looking up at her motionless lover, and wondered if her words overloaded the blondes emotional state.

"N..Naru…"she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Naruto brought her in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Samidare. S….so sorry." He stuttered, and she immediately realized he was crying. "I was just being selfish, but I don't care if I'm being selfish. I can't lose you!" Naruto shouted out. He let his head fall, as his hair covered his eye's. Suddenly a hand reached up, and cupped his cheek. He opened his eye's to see Samidare smiling at him, with tears still in her eye's.

"You won't lose me, and I won't lose you. That's a promise." Samidare said with a heart warming smile, which made the blonde feel much better.

"I don't deserve you." Naruto said bringing her in for a kiss. The two stood there showing their love for each other completely ignoring everyone else. Almost everyone's face were bright red. Tsunade was internally screaming. Deep down she loved the romantic types. She's was so happy her grandson had found someone.

"Ahem." Sakura cough. Immediately reaching the two lover's ears they quickly backed away from each other in embarrassment.

The two looked back to the group of smiling ship girl's, and red faced Shinobi.

"I apologize Gamamaru." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck, as Samidare stayed close to him.

"No need boy I understand." Gamamaru said with a smile.

"But I'm still going back to the other worldwith the my girl's. We'll finish it over there, before it reaches here believe it." Naruto told the shinobi.

The shinobi let out small chuckles, that only puzzled the ship girl's. Then everyone turned to Kakashi, and anxiously awaiting the 6th decision. Kakashi remained quiet for a moment, and suddenly got up from his chair. He walked towards the Uzumaki, and Tenshi clan heirs.

"Naruto. I'll let you go, but only on one condition." Kakashi said stopping infront of the two.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked, wondering what his masters condition was.

"You take a team of shinobi with you." Kakashi said with a smile, shocking the blonde.

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked, quickly recovering from his shock.

"I'll be picking them. For now go to your house, and gets some rest. I'll tell you who they are tomorrow." Kakashi said crossing his arms, as to make Naruto understand he needed rest.

"What about my girl's?" Naruto quickly asked, worrying where they would stay.

"I'll set them up with a place to stay, but for now you're all dismissed." Kakashi said motioning everyone to the door.

"The portal should take about two day's. So be prepared Naruto." Gamamaru said hopping over to the blonde once again. "Oh, and I'll do some more research on the Tenshi's Kekkei genkai for you." He added.

"Don't worry Gamamaru I will, and thank you." Naruto said bowing to the toad, as he bowed back, and quickly disappeared into smoke.

The shinobi, and ship girls started to slowly file out of the room. As Naruto was about to leave he was stopped by Kakashi, and Tsunade.

"I'll be stopping by your house in a bit, to do a full medical examination on you, Samidare, and your twin." Tsunade said motioning over to the leaving Naruko.

"What? Why Naruko?" Naruto asked puzzled. He could understand Samidare, and himself. But why she wanted to see her puzzled him.

"I'm curious." Tsunade said giving a him a smirk.

"I'll also be stopping by to give you somethings, and to show the girl's where they'll be staying." Kakashi said giving his old student a smile.

"You got it Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

"Your house is in the same place, as it was before. It's alot clearing, and bigger now. Enjoy." Kakashi said tossing Naruto a set of keys.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile. The two Hokages smiled back, and the blonde turned to leave. And with that the blonde quickly left the room, with the other's. Leaving Kakashi, and Tsunade alone in silence in the Hokages office.

"I know what you're thinking." Tsunade said breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Kakashi said turning to her.

"I'm coming to." She said with a grin, knowing they'll need help.

"Then who going to watch the village?" Kakashi asked quickly countering her.

Tsunade put a sadistic smile on. "I'm sure Shizune, and Shikamaru can handle it."

"Agreed." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"He's certainly grown physically, and emotionally hasn't he?" She added.

"Yes. He has." Kakashi said nodding in agreement.

"Those two remind me of Minato, and Kushina." Tsunade said with a smile, as she walked to the door.

"Yes. He takes after his mother." Kakashi said moving back to sit down at his desk.

"It's not a bad thing." Tsunade said walking out of the Hokages office, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

"Agreed." He said silent turing his chair, and looking out of the window. See the group of shinobi, and ship girl's exit. They were all excited, and happy.

XXXXXXX

"This village is so big!" Kongou yelled out, as she walked with the group down the busy streets of Konaha.

"She is so youthful!" Lee shouted out, embarrassing the shinobi.

"Youthful?" Kongou asked looking over to the shinobi.

"He's like Yuudachi with Poi." Naruto said as he walked down the road with Samidare hand in hand.

"Oh I see. Hey Admiral we would have a race!" Kongou shouted out, getting the attention of multiple civilians.

"Race?" Naruto asked looking a bit confused.

"Yeah! I want to see this entire village! What better way to do it then have a race!" Kongou said running up to him, and grabbing both of his hands. Much to Samidare's discomfort.

"I don't know about a race….but." Naruto was interrupted by Lee.

"I'll do it!" Lee shouted out.

"Lee?" Naruto asked looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes. I've never met someone with such a youthful spirit. Do not worry Naruto I'll watch her." Lee said giving the blonde a thumbs up.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked looking over to Stacker who had his hands behind his neck.

"Sure why not." Stacker said with an obvious bored expression.

"Then Lee I leave you in her care." Naruto Said, giving him a smile.

"You can count on me." Lee said giving Naruto, another thumbs up.

Kongou was eager standing in the middle of the street, waiting for the shinobi. She had drawn a line in the dirt with her foot, which signal the starting line. Lee quickly ran over to her, and readyed himself on the line beside her.

"You ready Shinobi!" Kongou yelled out.

"I will not lose." Lee said with determination.

Naruto quickly walked between the two, and held up three fingers.

"Alright! On your marks. Three, two, one….GO!" Naruto shouted, and they were off.

The ship girl, and the shinobi bolted down the street passing everyone by like a blur. They both turned the corner, and disappeared.

"Well I hope she has fun." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. She really didn't get to do those kind of things back in our world." Stacker said as they continued to walk down the street.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked the man, with curiosity in her eye's.

"Well back in our world we're always on duty. If there's an abyssal threat in the area we're immediately deployed." Fubuki told the shinobi.

"That sounds really tough." Sakura said to herself.

"Yeah. They need to get out more." Stacker said to the shinobi. He was still bored, he had taken to just looking at the shops to find interest. Just because he was a vice admiral didn't mean he couldn't be bored.

Suddenly an idea crossed Sakura's mind. "Hey Naruto? Could I take Fubuki, and Shigure out with me for a bit?" Sakura asked the blonde Admiral.

"Yeah sure why?" Naruto asked looking over to her curiously.

"So they can have some fun before they go back." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm ok with it, but you'll have to ask them." Naruto said pointing to the two ship girl's.

"What about it. All of you want to go hang out with me, and a couple of my friends?" Sakura asked the two ship girl's.

"Sure!" Fubuki exclaimed. She always wanted to have a girl's day.

"Well if she's going I guess I'll go." Shigure said quietly.

"Great come let's go!" Sakura said motioning the girl's to follow her, she suddenly stopped and turned back to Naruto's group. "Hinata want to come to?"

"Oh! Um sure." Hinata said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

The group of girl's walked off to another corner of town leaving only Naruto, Samidare, Stacker, and Naruko.

"Well what should we do?" Naruto asked looking over to the remaining members of the group.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted from behind him.

They turned to see Sakura standing on the opposite side of the street.

"I almost forgot everyone's going to meet at that barbecue place in town tonight at six. Meet us there ok?" She asked him.

"You got it." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright see yeah then." Sakura said waving to the blonde, and walking off to join the other's.

"What time is it now?" Naruto asked the group.

"Three. We have three hours to spare. What should we do?" Stacker asked as he checked his smart phone, which of course had no signal. This made the man even more bored.

"Head back to your house." A voice said from behind them. The voice sent a chill down Naruto's spin.

"Huh?" Naruto asked outloud, turning slowly around to see the source of the voice, along with the other's. They turned to see Tsunade standing right behind them.

"Time for the medical examination." Tsunade said with a wide smile on her face.

"Aww come on. I don't like shots." Naruto said complaining, and grumbling.

"Stop complaining. Now come on let's go." Tsunade said putting the boy in an arm lock.

"Fine." Naruto said silently, as she dragged him down the street, with the other's trailing close behind.

10 minutes later

"No way! This is not my house." Naruto said backing away from the building in shock.

"Well Kakashi did say it was a little bit bigger." Tsunade said chuckling a bit at the blonde's antics.

"It looks just like my parents house." Naruto said still shocked.

"He modeled it after their home." Tsunade said patting his back.

"This is amazing." He said marveling at the building before him. Naruto began to walk up the stairs to the building, as the rest followed.

Naruto unlocked to reveal a rather large kitchen. It had all the things needed for anyone to leave here. They continued to walked into the kitchen, and quickly saw it opened up into a large living room. The living room had several branching off hallways to various room's.

"It's so big, and you live here Oniichan?" Naruko asked looking at her brother with wide eye's.

"Oniichan? So that's why you two look almost identical." Tsunade said, she had a pleased expression on his face.

"Yeah it's really hard to explain. You could say she was artificial made. But I have no idea." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well there's no need. I'll find out everything I need from the examination. We'll use that room over there." She said pointing to one of the rooms in the branching off hallways. "You're up first Naruto."

The blonde grumbled but complied. Tsunade grinned hoping he still had his fear of needles.

20 minutes later

Naruto exited the room with sheer horror on his face. Samidare face immediately changed to terror when she saw the blonde.

"Naruto-Kun what's wrong?" Samidare asked getting up immediately from the couch she sat in, as the blonde collapsed in her arm's.

"N..…needles." Naruto said in a weak voice before he blacked out. Samidare began to freak out, as Tsunade exited the room.

"Oh calm down. It wasn't that bad. She said patting his back. Alright you're next Naruko."

"No problem!" Naruko said getting up from the floor with a big smile. Samidare quickly went back to the couch, and layed Naruto down. She placed his head on her lap, as he slept.

They both walked into what looked like a bed room. The room looked completely plain without any special pieces of furniture. There was a bed, closet, window, and a night stand.

Naruko suddenly felt a sharp pain on her arm. She looked over to see that Tsunade had injected her with something.

"Well atleast you don't complain about it like Naruto." Tsunade said as she put away the needle.

"Oniichan complained?" Naruko asked, with a suprised expression. She had never remembered him to be the one to complain.

"Yeah cried like a little baby." Tsunade said laughing to herself. "Now please lay down." She said motioning towards the bed.

Naruko complied, and when she hit the bed she immediately became unconscious.

"Now let's see what we have here." Tsunade said, as green chakra began to glow in her hands.

She lifted the girl's shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach, and placed her glowing green hand on it.

"Yo." Kurama said, as he sat on the girl's seal right by Tsunade's hand.

"Kyuubi! What the fuck!" Tsunade said quickly moving her hand away from the fox.

"Can I help you?" Kurama said, as he stayed seated on her stomach.

"Why are you in Naruko's body?" Tsunade asked with a concerned expression.

"What do you think? She's a Jinchūriki just like Naruto. She has half of me." The Kyuubi said with a bored expression.

"Ehhhhh!" Tsunade yelled out, with a confused, and shocked expression.

Kurama faced palmed. "This is going to take awhile."

10 minutes later

"Ah I think I understand now." Tsunade said, as she leaned back in her chair. "So she's artificial made. But that doesn't explain why she looks like Naruto."

"That's something I'm still looking into myself." Kurama said as he layed down on her stomach.

"She can do almost anything Naruto can do?" Tsunade asked with a puzzled expression.

"Except for his sage of six paths mode." Kurama said, as he yawned.

"He still has that?" Tsunade asked looking puzzled. She thought he would've lost it, just like Sasuke did. When they found the Uchiha's body he was missing the moon mark on his hand.

"Yeah. Took out a fleet of thousands with it too." Kurama said boasting at his, and Naruto's actions.

"Well that boy continues to amaze me." Tsunade said leaning forward again.

"That is true." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Now." Tsunade said in a serious tone. Which gave Kurama a bad feeling.

"What?" He asked looking up to her.

"Get out of here, before I make you into a rug. I need to examine her in private." Tsunade said in a sadistic voice, which immediately set of warning bells in the foxes brain.

"Ok, ok don't need to tell me twice." Kurama said acting as if he wasn't scared, even though his ears had fallen down. He did not want to piss this lady off.

15 minutes later

Naruko quietly exited the room, followed by Tsunade.

"Now it's your turn." Tsunade said pointing to Samidare, who was petting the sleeping Naruto's head.

Samidare slowly nodded her head, as she set Naruto's sleeping head on the couch. She proceeded to up, and walk into the room.

"Step right in."

Samidare walked nervously into the room, and sat on the bed. Tsunade proceed to close the door behind her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna do something a bit different with you."

"What's that?"

"As I sensed before your body has a dormant chakra system?"

"Dormant?"

"Correct. I'm going to pump some of my Chakra into yours, to see if I can jump start your system. It won't hurt, but you may feel odd for a bit."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Thank you. Please lay down."

Samidare nodded her head, and complied with the 5th Hokage. She layed on the bed, as Tsunade got up from her chair, her hand began to glow a bright green. She lifted up Samidare's shirt, and placed her hand against her stomach. The effects were almost immediate. Samidare felt something jump start in her body, and soon her vision became blurry.

"Samidare?" Tsunade asked looking at the girl, as she quickly faded from consciousness. "SAMIDARE!" Tsunade shouted knowing this wasn't suppose to happen.

XXXXXXX

"Wh…..What? Where am I?" Samidare asked as she kept her eye's closed.

"Samidare don't give up!" Naruto voice rang out.

"Naruto?" Samidare asked still afraid to open her eye's.

She finally gathered the courage to open her eye's. When she's opened them, shocked quickly filled them. She was floating over what looked like a barren wasteland at night, except something was very wrong. The sun appered alot closer in the sky, and the moon could be seen alot closer as well. She quickly realized that the planet was moving closer to the sun, and that the world's atmosphere had been completely stripped away. The moon was getting torn apart by the sun, and the darkness of space replaced the once blue sky. The entire surface looked a dark black.

"Naruto!" Samidare called out looking for her lover.

"Samidare come on you can do it!" Naruto yelled out again.

"Huh?" Samidare asked, finally catching a glimpse of something farther on the surface.

She looked down to see herself standing on the darkened earth. All though this version of her looked a lot different then her. She looked to have a much more frightened expression, and her entire body was cloaked by blue flames. Similar to that of Naruto's Kyuubi cloak. She looked almost exactly like Naruto's attire when he dawned on the cloak, except unlike his she had two bright blue wings sprouting out of her back.

"Samidare do it! You wanted to change things didn't you! Well nows your chance." Naruto shouted out with fierce determination in his voice.

She looked over to the source of his voice only to nearly start crying at the sight. Naruto had three large black spikes sticking through various points on his boy. He was missing part of his right arm. Blood cover almost his entire face.

"Nar….Naruto-Kun?" Both versions of Samidare whispered in horror.

"Don't worry about me! Stop him before he activates it!" Naruto yelled out pointing towards the sun.

Samidare looked over to the where he was pointing to. A cloaked man stood at the steps of a massive machine pointed towards the sun. You couldn't see his face, but he had a large hole in his chest, and his cloak was all bloody.

Suddenly a large roar was heard behind her, she quickly turned around to see Kurama fighting a massive abyssal. It was clear the fox was losing, as he himself was missing some tails.

"Yes girl come forward, and face me. Just like the prophecy for told. Both of you will parish if you kill me." The cloak man said to Samidare with a small laugh.

"Samidare don't listen to him he's lying. We'll be fine!" Naruto shouted out from his position.

"Look how pathetic you are. You couldn't even save your own husband." The cloaked man said pointing towards the pinned blonde.

Samidare just stared down at herself wondering what she would do.

"You're right…." The other Samidare whispered to her.

"Huh?" The masked man said in suprise.

"I am pathetic, and weak." Samidare said looking down, as her hair covered her eye's.

"Samidare no! You know that's not true!" Naruto yelled out, finally getting his hand free from the spikes.

"I couldn't save any of my ship sister, or my other comrades." Samidare said, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Yes. You finally understand. The prophecy was false you were never meant to stop me. For the fall of the great nations is the will of my father!" The masked man said with a sadistic laugh.

"But….that doesn't mean I can't try, and stop you!" She yelled out, with determination, as a Rasengan quickly formed in her hand.

"What?" The masked man asked in horror, and disbelief. He quickly started to back away from the girl. An small object suddenly hit the ground beside him. He looked down to see a three pronged kunai. He was to distracted by the kunai to look at Samidare. Which gave her the perfect opportunity.

She took off at super human speed, as the Rasengan turned many different shades of blue, and multiple rings started to appear over the moved her hand forward so the rasengan was now cutting through the thin atmosphere.

"No! Girl stay back!" The masked man said quickly pulling out a kunai.

"Not a chance!" Naruto said as he grabbed the kunai from the mans hand. The masked man looked at him in disbelief.

"No!" The masked man yelled pushing the blonde away, trying to try, and retreat. It was to late for him, as Samidare was already on top of him.

"Spacial Rasengan!" Samidare roared as she pushed the Rasengan into the mans gut

"Do it!" Naruto screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The masked man yelled in agony. Suddenly everything went black for Samidare. She quickly opened her eye's again to see the same battlefield only this time Samidare was on the ground not surrounded by her cloak. Naruto layed next to her. Still bleeding heavily. The masked man stood over the two.

"You both failed." The man said, as he looked down at her.

"H…how?" Samidare asked, struggling to get the words out.

"Orange, and Blue chakra must unite. You failed to unite yourselfs." The man said motioning to the two.

"No.…" Samidare whispered, as her life force left her body, same with her blonde husband.

The man quickly moved from her to the machine, and pressed various buttons. Suddenly a large beam shot toward's the sun, and a massive portal open at the base of the machine.

"The shinobi world ends now." The man said as he entered the portal followed by legion after legion of abyssal. Samidare just watched in horror at the scene, then everything suddenly turned white.

XXXXXXX

"Samidare!" Naruto shouted out to the girl, as her vision came back to her.

"Huh? Naruto?" Samidare asked sleepily, looking up at her lover, with big blue eye's.

"Oh thank god." Naruto said with a smile, rubbing her head. She quickly her head was laying on his lap, which embarrassed her heavily.

"What happened? You blacked out on us during the medical exam." Tsunade asked, as she kneeled next to her. The Tenshi girl quickly realized that almost everyone was surrounding her, and Naruto on the couch.

"When Tsunade put chakra into my system…I think it activated the Kekkei genkai thing the toad was talking about." Samidare said getting up off the blonde's lap, and trying to sit up. She quickly realized she was too weak, and Naruto suddenly grabbed her around the waist. He placed her down on his lap, so he could support her.

"Well I think you're right about that." Tsunade said to herself

"Huh?" The girl asked looking over to the 5th Hokage.

"Take this." Naruto said with a smile, offering her a mirror.

Naruto handed his future wife a mirror, and when she looked into it she didn't notice anything different. Until she saw her eye's, which nearly made her drop her the mirror. Her eye's were now two different shades of blue. A dark blue surrounded the outside of her iris, and a light blue surrounded the inner of her iris. The two almost perfectly blended in together. But that wasn't the shocking part, her pupil had turned a metallic silver color.

"That's the most interesting Kekkei genkai I've ever seen." Tsunade whispered outloud.

"It's beautiful." Naruto said looking deep into her eye's, with his sage mode. He detected different types of chakra fused together in the eye's. He didn't think she could get anymore beautiful, but somehow god found a way.

"It's certainly unique." A voice said behind the group.

They turned to see Kakashi standing in the kitchen, with a masked anbu standing to his right. The anbu had a dog mask on with spikey blonde hair behind it.

"Oh hey Kakashi sensei." Naruto said, getting up to greet the man.

"Yo." Kakashi said putting a smile on his face.

"For once you're not late." Naruto joked at his old master, for his tendency to always be late.

"I can be on time for thing's. I am the Hokage after all." Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

"Well I guess anyone can change." The blonde said, as he smiled up at his sensei. He quickly noticed the large box that he was holding in his hand's. "Sensei what's that?"

"Oh this? I did say I would be bringing somethings over." Kakashi said with a smirk looking over to his unusual anbu, and walked over to the middle of the blonde's living room. He quickly set down the box, and walked back over to his anbu.

Samidare got up from the blonde's lap, and both of them walked over to the box. Naruto looked over to the Hokage for confirmation. Kakashi happily nodded his head. Naruto quickly took out a kunai to unseal the box. His eye's widened when he saw the contents of the box. A rather large tanto sat at the very top of the box, with an Uzumaki symbol on the hilt. Below the blade sat a piece of clothing that had some writing on it. Naruto could only see the world forth, since it was folded. He quickly took the blade off the top, and set it down by his feet. He reached for the clothing, and began to take it out. As he did it unfolded it's self.

"This is.…." Naruto paused, as he saw the piece of clothing unfold in all it's glory.

"The blades your mother's, and he wants you to have this." Kakashi told the blonde, as he leaned against the wall. "It was like Christmas here for them." The 6th said to himself.

Naruto marveled at the his father's Hokage haori. It looked just like his father's did during the fourth shinobi war.

"This is amazing." Naruto said, as he set it down, and continued to look through the box. Under the haori revealed a stunning set of the fourth Hokages kunai's.

"Dad's kunai's! I can finally do the Hiraishin no Jutsu properly." Naruto exclaimed with a rather large smile.

"You can do the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" The anbu suddenly said, shocking the group. Anbu usually kepy quiet, until they were talked to. Everyone noticed this except Naruto.

"Yeah. It took me about a year to master it without kunai's." He said with an even bigger smile.

The anbu muttered something under his breath, and frantically walked away from the blonde. He walked into the kitchen, and leaned againt the center table.

"Naruto?" Samidare asked her lover quietly.

"Huh?" He asked turing around, and looking back at the girl.

"Who are these people?" She asked showing him a picture of a rather tall man with long spikey blonde hair. The blonde man was holding the hand of a women in the picture. She had long flowing red hair.

"Oh. This is my dad, and my mom." Naruto said instantly realizing who they were.

"Wow. Your mother had beautiful hair." Samidare said with a smile, admiring the older women's majestic red hair.

"You look so much like your dad." The anbu said out of random. But this time he realized he had messed up.

Naruto, and Samidare quickly turned with questioned expression towards the masked Shinobi.

"And how would you know?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

Suddenly the blonde paused, as he quickly entered sage mode, from a small familiar chakra signature. As Sage mode set in, the blonde's eye's widened in shock, as he dropped the picture.

"Naruto-Kun?" Samidare asked looking at him with concern.

"No way. You're…." Naruto tried to finish his sentence, but wasn't able to from the amount of shock

"Heh.….. I guess there's no way for me to hide it anymore." The anbu said quickly taking off his mask to reveal a man with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.

"D….Dad!" Naruto stuttered, backing away in shock from the man.

"Hello Naruto." Minato said with an awkward laugh, as he knew his son had no idea what was happening.

XXXXXXX

Cliffhanger time. :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review it helps me out a lot.

As you can see I won't be updating as frequently, since school started for me. But do not worry! I will never abandon this story!

Author question: Alright Minato…..how?!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! Ready for chapter 11? Of course you are!

Let's not waste much time here with the intro. First off one chapter will come out for each of my stories. I have so much other stuff I need to do, that I can only release a chapter a month.

I'm also starting another Naruto crossover soon. It'll be Akame Ga Kill, and Naruto. So if you like that series, and would like to read a crossover for it, be sure to check my profile in the next couple of week's.

If anyone had been wondering where the ship girl's base is. It's on the northen tip of Hokkaido Japan. The counties most northen island.

Remember to review, and now let's get on with the fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

Yokosuka Naval base, Yokosuka Japan Last United States Naval Command Center

An older man walked down a brightly lit hallway, he was wearing a United States naval uniform. He had short grey hair, bright blue eye's, and pale white skin. He looked to be in his late fortys to earlier fiftys. As he passed multiple U.S. sailors in the hall everyone of them saluted him, and carried on with their business.

"Fleet Admiral Dewey!" A young feminine voice called out to the older man. She had golden to light brown eyes and medium-length brown hair with bangs over her forehead. She also wore a headband with two horn-like protrusions on either side. She wore a white long-sleeved bolero, with a pair of armored thigh highs and a red pleated skirt.

"Oh Taihou? Can I help you?" The Fleet Admiral asked turing to the girl as she ran towards him.

"We've gotten our latest satellite images from the Philippine sea." Taihou said out of breath, she held two folders in one hand, and a small tablet in the other.

"What did you find?" Dewey asked, as Taihou handed him one of the folders.

"Mass Abyssal movement's. This explains why we've lost all our drones in the area. Further more I believe that they will attack here very soon. I don't know if Japan can hold out, as long as the United States did Fleet Admiral." Taihou explained, as Dewey began to walked down the hallway while looking through the folder.

"It doesn't matter if we can't hold out as long. I'm sticking to my orders from the President….his last order." Dewey said momentarily stopping before beginning to walk again. "We're going to hold out as long as we can."

"What about us sir?" Taihou asked suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Us?" Dewey asked confused.

"The remaining ship girl's stationed here with me?" Taihou asked with a concerned expression.

"We need to keep what's left of your forces when we start offensive operations against the abyssals forces. How many of you are left?" Dewey said immediately, as they both began to walk down the hallway again.

"Six including me sir." Taihou responded back to the man, as she looked down regretfully.

"You're an aircraft carrier correct?" Dewey asked looking back at her.

"Yes sir. We also have four destroyers, and one battleship. We would have more but with all contact lost from the naval base for the past week, and the last images from our satellites were of a massive abyssal force approaching their base. I've lost hope for them." Taihou said, as sadness entered her eye's. She didn't want to believe that there were only six of them left. Out of the hundreds there once were.

"Don't count them out just yet. We'll send someone soon to make contact with the base." Dewey said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Understood sir." Taihou said, with a little relief filling her mind. Atleast there was some hope. But suddenly another thought quickly crossed her mind. Completely changing her facial expression. Dewey quickly caught onto this.

"Something else wrong?" Dewey asked looking back at her again.

"Suzukaze. She doesn't know about us losing contact with the naval base. Two of her ship sister's were stationed there. Another was deployed with the 5th fleet sir." Taihou said, feeling a pang of deep regret for not telling the destroyer.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes Taihou. We can't risk her having a mental break down. Does everyone else know?" Dewey asked the aircraft carrier.

"Yes sir. Every other ship girl is aware of the possible lost of the naval base." Taihou informed the fleet Admiral, as they continued to walked down the hallway.

"Understood, and our offensive operations should begin within the next month." Dewey said, as he entered a room that had his name on the front door.

The Fleet Admiral quickly walked over to his desk, and sat down, while pulling out a tablet. He quickly attached a keyboard to it, and set it infront of him.

"Now Taihou anything else?" The fleet Admiral asked looking up to her.

"Oh yes I have the report of your surviving fleets sir." Taihou said holding up the other folder in her hands.

"Give it here." Dewey said reaching his hand out.

Taihou followed his command, and place the small folder in his out stretched hand. Dewey quickly flipped through all the papers until he landed on a certain paper.

Surviving U.S. naval fleet percentage

First Fleet: KIA 95% MIA 5%

Third Fleet: Active 36% KIA 64%

Fourth Fleet: Active 55% KIA 45%

Fifth Fleet: KIA 10% MIA 90%  
*please note fleet girl's are stationed with this fleet

Sixth Fleet: KIA 100%

Seventh Fleet: Active 75% KIA 25%

"We're getting decimated. What happened to the sixth, and third fleets?" Dewey asked looking up to her.

"Reports show that as the two fleets formed up in the south Atlantic, they ran into the main abyssals armada. The sixth fleet covered the thirds fleets retreat, but everyone was lost among the sixth." Taihou explained to the man.

"Dammit. What about the First, and fifth fleets?" He asked looking again at the large MIA percentage in the fifth fleet.

"When we were evacuating from San Diego the first, and fifth were the last to leave. As you know the first was defending the other fleets as they evacuated into the Pacific. Hence their higher casualtie rate." Taihou told the fleet Admiral.

"Yes. I orderd Captain Armstrong to defend us as we retreated. I don't regret the decision, someone had to stay behind and watch our backs." Dewey said, putting a neutral expression on his face.

"Understood, but as the fifth fleet was leaving the coast, an electromagnetic signature was detected from farther inland." Taihou explained.

"So what an EMP?" Dewey asked looking up a bit confused.

"Probably. They most likely wouldn't know where to meet up with the rest of the fleets. You gave the order's where to group up after the pulse was detected." Taihou told him.

"So basically they're flying blind?" Dewey asked setting the folder down.

"It's possible. They have probably restored power by now. But they may think they're the last fleet left out there, and with our long range communications knocked out we can't contact them." Taihou told him, as she pressed various buttons on her tablet.

"They knew the basics of the plan. They were suppose to rendezvous in Japan, but they don't know where on Japan. Why wouldn't they try to contact us?" Dewey asked the armored carrier.

"It's possible that they didn't want to break radio silence, in fear of an abyssal attack, or they simply don't have our comm channels." Taihou continued to explain to the fleet Admiral.

"Hmm. So they have to be on the island somewhere." Dewey said to the girl.

"But with the Japanese still trying to get short range communications stable, we've only been able to contact a few bases." Taihou said, as she put her tablet to her side.

"So they're still on their own. What about the ship girl's naval base. What do you think we should do about it?" Dewey asked the ship girl.

"What do you mean?" Taihou asked looking at him confused. She didn't know what he meant by this at all.

"When should we send scouts?" Dewey asked, looking out the window towards Tokyo bay.

Before the carrier could answer the tablet in her hands started to flash in, and the screen went red. A loud beeping started to occur.

"Taihou what's going on?" Dewey asked looking back over to her confused. Suddenly his tablet started to flash red.

"We've just lost contact with Okinawa, and Tokunoshima island's!" She shouted out, as she started pressing various buttons.

"What!" Dewey shouted out in panic.

Suddenly the fleet Admiral's door was slammed open, and a marine came in and ran over to his desk. He wore a standard multicam United States marine combat uniform, with a grey beanie covering his head. He had M4 hanging on him, and a pistol on his side.

"Marine what is this? Report now!" Dewey asked, looking at the multiple alerts on his tablet.

"I'm sorry sir, but we-we've.….." The marine paused to calm himself. "All of the east china sea just lit up with abyssal signatures, and all our scout ships are being destroyed. The Japanese forces have already lost 30% of their fleet!" The marine shouted out.

"What! When did you detect this?!" Dewey asked immediately standing up from his desk.

"Not even a minute ago, and more signatures are appearing by the second!" The marine said in a panic, as air raid sirens began to go off outside.

"Taihou what's the status of our fleets!" Dewey asked quickly turing back around looking at the girl.

"All of the American fleets are ready to go." Taihou said immediately saluting him.

"Good. Tell the Japanese admiral to pull back what's left of their fleet into Tokyo bay for repair, and refueling. I want all our ships defending the south, and southeastern coasts. Tell all civilians to retreat farther inland, and to the nearest military relief base." Dewey ordered the ship girl.

"Understood sir!" She replied, and began to sprint out of the room.

"Wait Taihou." Dewey said causing the girl to immediately stop.

"Yes sir?" Taihou asked spinning around back towards the man.

"When you're done bring all the fleet girl's here. I want to speak to all of you." Dewey ordered.

"Understood." Taihou said, as she saluted, and ran out of the room.

The door quickly slammed shut, and Dewey turned to the lone marine.

"Son what's your name?" Dewey asked glaring at the marine.

"Captain Clayton Pakowski sir, but everyone calls me Pac." The marine said saluting to him.

"Alright Marine, what squad are you in?" The fleet Admiral asked walking back to his desk.

"I'm squard leader of Castle sir." Pac said, getting nervous. The fleet Admiral just stared at the man for a second.

"Tell your squad to report to my office in five minutes." Dewey asked, looking back down at his tablet.

"Understood sir." Pac said saluting, and quickly leaving the room.

Dewey got up from his desk and walked up to his window. As he looked outside he peired off into the harbor, multiple fighter jets quickly passed over head. U.S. Ships were mobilizing, as a massive storm was approaching from the south.

"My god help us all." Dewey said, staring off into the storm.

XXXXXXX

"Hello Naruto." Minato said with an awkward laugh.

"How the hell is this possible! You were suppose to go back to your grave after the war was over! Unless that bastard Orochimaru is holding you prisoner!" Naruto shouted clenching his fist, as his face filled with anger.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. It's all because of you." Minato smiled, trying to calm down the situation.

"What? Huh what are you talking about." Naruto asked extremely confused.

"The Sage gave me life." Minato said simply with a smile.

"What!" Naruto shouted out in shock, and suprise.

"Yes after the battle was over, and you had disappeared. The sage saw fit that I deserved a second chance. He reignited my chakra flame for me, and well here I am." Minato said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry it's not a very good explanation but…" The 4th Hokage didn't get to finish as he was interrupted but Naruto. The blonde had ran up, and hugged his father tightly.

"I'm glad you're alive." Naruto said as he stood there silently hugging his father.

Minato's shock quickly melted away, as he returned the hug. He was happy his son didn't hate him, for his actions. Naruto broke off the hug, and smiled at his father, as Samidare stood by his side again.

"It's true. Your father's been helping out around the village as an ANBU. Without him the village wouldn't be in the best of states." Kakashi said as he patiently stood in the kitchen.

Naruto happily nodded at his former sensei, and turned back to his father. "So I've heard you've gotten engaged? Who's the girl?" Minato asked elbowing his sons side.

"I-I am sir." A quiet voice said from behind the two. Minato's looked over, and his eye's widened in shock. All he noticed from her was her elegant blue hair that reached down her back.

"Y-You're his father?" Samidare asked nervously looking up at the Hokage.

"That's correct. Pleasure to meet you. Minato Namkazie." Minato said with a heart warming smile. Samidare's eye's quickly flashed with suprise. She now knew where Naruto had gotten his amazing smile from.

"Samidare. Well I guess Samidare Tenshi now." Samidare said smiling back at the man.

"I really like your hair." Minato said looking at the girl's long flowing blue hair.

"My hair?" Samidare asked grabbing it.

"Yeah." Minato said with a smile. Naruto was quickly getting tired of his father, and decided to step in.

"That's how he started talking to my mother." Naruto said dragging his father away, and quickly placed him by Kakashi.

"Because of her hair?" Samidare asked, as the blonde was coming back.

"Yeah. My dad's weird like that sometimes." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oniichan?" Naruko asked stepping forward, and walking up to Minato.

"Huh? Oh Naruko?" Naruto asked looking over to her, as she stared awkwardly at Minato, and he did the same.

"This is your dad?" Naruko asked looking back at him.

"Yep. " Naruto said with a bright smile, and a thumbs up.

Naruko walked up to Minato, and stared at him. This made the 4th Hokage begin to get nervous. Naruko simply stared at the man with her big blue eye's. Minato was suddenly remained of Kushina. Naruko's face almost looked identical to Kushina's, besides for the whisker marks, and twin blonde ponytails.

"Papa!" Naruko shouted out, as she jumped on Minato.

"What!" Minato shouted, quickly panicking, as he tried to get Naruko off of him.

"You're Oniichan's dad, that means you're also my dad." Naruko said smiling up at Minato.

"Um." Minato nervously looked over to Tsunade, and raised his eyebrow in confusion."

"She's basically Naruto's genetic twin." Tsunade said shrugging her shoulders.

"Really!?" Minato asked. No amount of words could express the confusion and shock that were going through Minato's head. Tsunade simply nodded her head.

He remained quiet for a moment before an orange pigment quickly appered above hid eye's. He placed his right hand on Naruko's stomach, and began to focus chakra. He let time pass him by, as he scanned her body. He located both Natural, and unnatural energies spinning around inside of her. Suddenly the forth Hokage stopped in his tracks, as he quickly sensed two very familiar chakra.

"Minato? Something wrong?" Tsunade asked looking over from her seat on the couch.

"Her chakra….I sense my own, and…..Kushina's as well!" Minato shouted out, as the shinobi gasped all around the room.

"Huh? Mom's!" Naruto yelled out.

"This is impossible. If she has your chakra's then she must have your own DNA." Tsunade said looking more, and more confused by the moment.

"How, and where did you find her at Stacker!" Naruto shouted looking back over at the sleeping vice admiral. Who was dozing off on Tsunade's chest, much to her annoyance.

"I suppose I can't get away with saying it's classified?" Stacker suddenly said opening his eye's. Tsunade quickly realized the man was faking it, but she decided to let it slide.

"No you can't." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Well we stole her from an abyssal stronghold in New Zealand." Stacker said leaning back into the couch.

"New Zealand?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"An Island country off the east coast of Australia. It was first captured by the abyssal on November 14, 2013." Naruko quickly informed him.

"Remind me again when did the first abyssals began to show up?" Naruto asked.

"The date was April 23, 2013. The first abyssal came up from the depth antiacrtic oceans near the southern most part of Africa." Samidare explained to her fiancé.

"We've only been at war with the abyssals for two years?" Naruto asked, as his eye's lit up with shock.

"Yes the current date is November 1, 2015." Naruko told the blonde Admiral.

"Naruto you didn't know how long you've been at war with them?" Kakashi asked, a bit shocked, and confused. He quickly remembered that it was Naruto they were talking about here.

"I haven't bother to ask. I've been more focused on keeping my ship girl's alive." Naruto said looking back at the Hokage with a blank expression, much to Kakashi's displeasure.

"You've watched over all of them Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I'm their version of a Hokage." Naruto said looking back at the two girl's.

"It's true Naruto-Kuns protected all of us against anything that's come our way. He's determined to see his promise through." Samidare said with a determined expression.

"Promise?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. He promised every ship girl that he wouldn't let any of us die." Samidare said, as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Oniichan's made sure none of us died." Naruko said with a smile, looking at her brother.

"It's true." A voice said from behind Kakashi.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking passed the Hokage.

The group turned to see Shigure, Fubuki, and Kongou standing in the kitchen. Sakura, Hinata, and a passed out Lee were all standing behind them. Except for Lee who was currently passed out on the floor.

"Sorry the door was opened, and we just let ourselves in." Sakura said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Admiral Uzumaki has saved us countless time's, without him our world would have been lost months ago. He's the one who can save us." Fubuki said saluting.

"He'll protect us all." Shigure said saluting also.

"He'll see us through until the end." Kongou said with a peaceful smile, as well as a salute.

"Fubuki, Shigure, Kongou." Naruto said with tears filling his eye's. "Thank you. For believe in me."

"It's our pleasure admiral." Kongou said, as she continued to smile.

"Now that everything's settled. Should we get something to eat?" Tsunade said, beginning to get up from her seat.

"Yeah!" Kongou shouted, eye's instantly lighting up. She quickly sprinted out of the house much to everyone's suprise.

"She certainly has alot of energy." Sakura said picking up an unconscious Lee, and walking out of the door to follow Kongou.

Everyone began to clear out of the house, and quickly chase after Kongou. Who had run halfway down the street. Naruto, Samidare, and the Hokages were now the only one's left in the building.

"We'll talk more about the mission, and operation over lunch Naruto." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets, and walking out the door.

"I'll be coming along with you on this operation Naruto." Tsunade said walking past the blonde, and smiling. The 5th, and 6th quickly left the house leaving the two with the lone Minato.

"Dad." Naruto was about to begin, but was quickly stopped by Minato.

"We can catch up over lunch, and apparently I can learn what my new daughter likes." Minato said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, and walking out the door. This caused Naruto to chuckle a bit, and turn to Samidare.

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

Samidare smiled to her future husband, as she took his hand. Naruto quickly shut off the lights to his house, and the two walked out.

XXXXXXX

"Sir." Pac said as he entered the Fleet Admiral's office, with multiple soldier's following him in.

"Ah Pac. I take it you brought your squad?" Dewey said putting down his tablet, and looking around at the men gathered infront of his desk.

"Yes sir." Pac said as he saluted to the Fleet Admiral.

All the marines that entered the room with Pac saluted to the Fleet Admiral as well.

"At ease gentleman." Dewey said getting up from his chair, and walking over to the window. Dozens of soldier's American, and Japanese alike could be seen rushing across piers to different ships. Dewey sighed, and looked back at the squad of Marines. "Wars coming to an end gentleman."

"Sir?" Pac asked looking over at him

"And we're highly likely to lose." Dewey said looking back at them.

None of the soldier's expressions changed at all. Many of the remaining humans have come to terms with the fact that they were going to lose their world, and die out. But yet everyone kept fighting to the very end.

"But yet we still all have to do our part to delay the inevitable. That's why I called your squad here today Sergeant. You'll be guarding the remaining ship girl's, as they head back to their naval base on Hokkaido."

This caused some of the marines eye's to widened. Everyone knew it wasn't a secret that the ship girl's were the only effective means to combat the abyssals. But if the girl's here were returning to their base they knew something was up.

"Sir if I may?" Pac said approaching the man.

"Go ahead Sergeant." Dewey said nodding to him.

"Why are we transporting them back? Is something going to happen here?" Pac asked.

We'll lose this bay, and Tokyo soon after." Dewey said looking back out the window.

"What!" A marine shouted out.

"Quiet." Pac said looking back to his squad.

"I've talked it over with the other admiral's, and we all agree that this city will fall. Our best course of action is to pull the remaining fleets out, and fall back to Ishikari Bay. The ship girls need to get back to their naval base to try, and link back up with their main fleet." The Fleet Admiral explained to the marines.

"We're going to abandon the main island?" Pac asked.

"We have no choice." Dewey said, moving from the window, back to his desk, where he sat back down.

"What about civilians?" Pac asked. He knew the answer. It would be the same, as when they were evacuating San Diego.

"There's not alot we can do for them anymore. We're moving all civilians farther island, but that's really all we can do for them." Dewey told the marine.

"Sir with all do respect what's the point of having the ship girl's link back up with the other's, if we're just going to lose the war?" Pac asked. Bringing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I did say we're most likely going to lose the war, but our last chance is their Admiral. Admiral Uzumaki." Dewey said. The marines eye's quickly widened.

"I've heard of him. He stopped a massive abyssal invasion of the northen island dead in it's tracks. Correct?" Pac asked.

"Yes. That's why we need to reestablish contact with the base, as soon as we can. Any questions?" Dewey asked, looking at all the marines.

"No sir." Pac said saluting to him.

"Good now we just need to wait for the…." The Fleet Admiral was interrupted by a knocking at his door. "Enter"

"Fleet Admiral?" A women asked entering the room. The young woman had brown hair and dark grey eyes. Her hair was cut short into a bob and styled to the left. While she was clearly Japanese she was wearing a United States naval officer uniform.

"Oh. Admiral Kaneko?" Dewey said, with a small smile.

"Sir all the fleets are ready to deploy, and The ship girl's are waiting outside." She said saluting to him.

"Understood. Tell the fleets to move, and let them in." Dewey ordered the women.

"Understood." Kaneko said, moving back to the door. All the marines present walked over to the side of the room. To make room for the girl's.

She slowly opened to door, and five girl's quickly walked over. The girl's all looked completely different, some had bandages, and stitches. Other's had their outfits on, and were completely unscathed.

"Fleet Admiral." The tallest women said saluting to him, as she entered.

"At ease Musashi." Dewey said smiling to her.

"Sir may I ask why we've been brought here?" Musashi asked, as the rest of the girl's got into a line behind her.

"You're all being evacuated from this base back to your own naval base." Dewey said.

"What!" One of thr girl's yelled out from behind Musashi. She had similar features to Samidare, even down to the uniform. The only difference was that her hair was black, and blue unlike Samidare's pure blue hair.

"Suzukaze silence." Musashi told the younger girl.

"We have to stay Fleet Admiral. If we don't then everyone here will die, and you know it!" The girl said rushing past Musashi, and up to Dewey's desk.

"Suzukaze." Another girl said from the line. She could clearly see Musashi's annoyance.

"I will not let these are people die for us. I will defend them like my sisters did!" Suzukaze shouted completely ignoring the other girl's plea to stop.

"Suzukaze be quiet!" Musashi yelled out pulling the girl back from the desk, and pushing her back into the line. Dewey simply waited for the girl to calm down, before he started again.

"We need you to regroup with what's left of your fleet." Dewey told the girl's.

"What do you mean what's left?" Suzukaze asked, as she recovered from the shove.

"Um..….we were trying to find the right time to tell you Suzukaze." A girl said, she was standing directly to the left of her. She was the same girl that had asked her to calm down.

"W-What do you mean Umikaze?" Suzukaze asked looking over at her ship sister.

"A few weeks ago the naval base was attacked by a massive abyssal fleet. We haven't had any contact since then." Dewey told the destroyer.

"You mean…." Suzukaze stopped, as realization set in.

"Everyone could be dead." Dewey said, looking directly into the girl's eye's.

"B-but they couldn't. Even our sister's?" Suzukaze asked looking at Umikaze, and then back to Dewey.

"I did say could be Suzukaze. That's why I'm sending you girl's there. If you find nothing, then you're ordered to regroup with our fleets off the east coast. Understood?" Dewey asked the girl's.

"Yes sir!" Musashi said, speaking for the rest of the girl's.

"Castle squad will be your escorts. I want you to be at the helipads in thirty minute's. Dismissed all of you." Dewey ordered the girl's.

Everyone quickly began to file out of the room, until only Kaneko, and Dewey were left. The Admiral was just about to head out the door, when Dewey stopped her.

"Wait a moment." The Fleet Admiral said to Kaneko. The women stopped in her track's.

"Yes sir?" She asked turning back around.

"You'll be going with them." Dewey said.

"Sir I can't! The fleets they need me!" Kaneko immediately yelled in protest.

"That's precisely why I'm sending you." Dewey said, with a smirk.

"Sir?" Kaneko asked looking confused now.

"When this base falls, and It will fall. We'll need someone to rally the troops. If Admiral Uzumaki is still alive, then he'll lead the ship girl's, but we'll need someone to lead our fleets." The Fleet Admiral explained to the younger Admiral.

"What about you sir?" Kaneko asked the man.

"I'll be boarding the USS. Ronald Reagan, and leading the defense from there." Dewey said.

"Fleet Admiral that's suicide! If there's a break in the defensive line then the enemy will head straight for the carriers." The Admiral quickly protested.

"That's the plan." Dewey said with another smirk.

"What?" The Admiral asked, looking even more confused.

"All of our carrier's will be out in open water on the east coast. The Regan will be the only one sitting in the bay. When there's a break in our defensive, all the ship will regroup with the carrier's. The abyssals on the other hand will move into the bay, and surround the ship. Once that happens I'll set off the nuclear reactors to have a meltdown, and explode taking the abyssal with it." He explained to her, as he got up from his desk, and walked back over to his favorite window.

"You'll be doing it manually!" Kaneko yelled out.

"We can't risk a remote deactivation. Someone has to stay." Dewey said, looking back over, and smiling at the young woman. "Don't try, and stop me Admiral. My mind's made up. Everyone has to play their part."

"I- I understand sir." Kaneko said, saluting to him.

"Very well. Dismissed Admiral." Dewey said, looking out the window. The women quickly walked out of the room, and into the hallways with the coming battle on her mind.

20 minutes later

"Suzukaze come on we'll have to be at the helipads soon." Umikaze said from the doorway to their room. Her little sister was busy gathering the last few things from around their room.

"Give me a moment." Suzukaze said as she rummaged through her drawer. "Come on where is it? Wait here it is!"

"Wait that's!" Umikaze said looking over her sisters shoulder, as she walked into the room.

"Yeah big sister's." Suzukaze said holding up a small, dark blue, star pendent. Memories suddenly started to flash through Suzukaze mind.

flashback 3 years ago Yokosuka Naval base, Yokosuka Japan

"Big sister's you can't go!" Suzukaze said running after Samidare, and Yuudachi. The girl's were currently walking towards a helipad. Their destination the ship girl's naval base.

"We'll be just north of here Suzukaze don't worry. We'll be fine." Samidare said turning back, and smiling at her.

"But what if more abyssals go there? Won't you have to fight like Shiratsuyu, and the other's? They're dead now." Suzukaze said looking down at the ground. They had already lost four the Shiratsuyu sister's in combat. It effected the remaining sister's greatly.

"Everyone will eventually have to fight, even you Suzukaze. As well as Umikaze." Yuudachi said looking out over the bay. Little to any of the other Shiratsuyu sister's knew that Yuudachi suffered the most from the loss of their other sister's.

"But I don't want to fight." Suzukaze said as she looked over to Yuudachi.

"But how will you protect everyone?" Samidare said.

"Protect everyone?" Suzukaze asked looking startled.

"Yes. We're made to protect mankind against the abyssals. Everyone looks to us for hope. Countries, cities, mother's, father's,…..children. They all look to us to be their shield against the abyssals. We have to protect everyone. Don't you want to protect them too Suzukaze?" Samidare asked her younger sister.

"Yes I do." Suzukaze nodded, with determination in her eye's.

"Then you'll have to fight, and give it your all. When you and Umikaze are older you'll join us at the naval base." Samidare said smiling at the younger Shiratsuyu sister.

"Oh I see." Suzukaze said, looking down at the ground.

"And who knows you may be as good as big sister Shigure, and fight with the Americans." Yuudachi said with a smile.

"Really!" Suzukaze said as her eye's quickly brightened up. She always admired the Americans.

"Yes, but in the meantime here take this." Samidare said as she unhooked a pendent around her neck, and handed it over to Suzukaze. She admired the dark blue star pendent.

"What's this?" Suzukaze finally asked.

"It's a pendent I got from Shiratsuyu. She said it's made from the first shells fired from the orginal Shiratsuyu." Samidare said with a smile.

"Wow really!" Suzukaze exclaimed, as her eye's brightened up.

"Yes. She passed it on to me. Now I want you to have it." Samidare told the younger girl.

"Thanks Big sister's" Suzukaze said, hugging Samidare.

"Samidare it's time to move. The helicopters waiting." Yuudachi said approaching the two.

"Alright Yuudachi." Samidare said breaking off the hug.

"Well I'll see you when you arrive at that naval base someday. Keep that pendant save for me." Samidare said pointing at the star.

"Will do big sis." Suzukaze said saluting to the older girl.

"And keep her safe Umikaze." Samidare told Umikaze, pointing to Suzukaze.

"No problem big sis." Umikaze said smiling at here two big sister's.

Samidare simply smiled at her younger sister's, and quickly turned away to the waiting Yuudachi who also smiled at her younger sister's. The two Shiratsuyu class destroyers walked off into the distance towards the waiting helicopter. Leaving Suzukaze, and Umikaze alone, with the pendant tightly in Suzukaze's hand.

"Don't worry big sister. I'll join you someday, and defend mankind just like you." Suzukaze said clenching her fist, as she watched the helicopter fly off.

Flaskback end

Suzukaze quickly took the pendent in hand, and put it around her neck.

"Samidare would be proud." Umikaze said smiling at her younger sister.

"You know it." Suzukaze said, smiling back at her.

"Now come we have to get to the helipads." Umikaze said, leaving the room, with Suzukaze hot on her heels.

Yokosuka Naval base Helipads

"Report Marine." Musashi said, as she approached Pac, and crossed her arm's. The helipad was currently being occupied by one lone CV-22 Osprey. Ship girl's, and Marines were all standing around the helicopter waiting to deploy.

"Names Pac. I'm the squad leader. We should be ready to go. My team's ready. We're just waiting on the last two girl's." Pac said, as he helped one of the pilots load a create into the Osprey.

"Suzukaze, and Umikaze." Akatsuki said, as she helped hold up Hibiki who's left leg was in a cast.

"Those two. Always late." Musashi sighed, and shaked her head.

"So do you think he can do it?" Pac said out of random.

"Who?" Musashi said leaning up against a create. Most of those creates held the ship girl's outfits.

"Admiral Uzumaki. You've heard of him right? He leads your fleet." Pac said to the battleship.

"Yes I've heard of him, and I believe he could save us all." Musashi said sighing, and looking out at the bay. A passing Destroyer could be seen going into the open ocean.

"Well If you ask me I'm kinda skeptical that one man can save us from all this." Pac said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Admiral Uzumaki's not just one man." Admiral Kaneko said as she walked up to the two.

"Oh Admiral Kaneko didn't see you there." Pac said, as he immediately saluted. Musashi on the other hand, just nodded her head at her.

"At ease." Kaneko said, while she nodded at the Yamato class battleship.

"Understood ma'am." Pac said.

"Admiral Uzumaki is a symbol of hope." Kaneko said, looking up at passing fighter jets.

"What do you mean?" Pac asked looking over at her.

"None of us have never seen him in action. We've never even met the man, but the ship girl's performance improved ten-fold after he assumed command. We believe it's because of Uzumaki's leading abilities." Kaneko explained to the two.

"I hope you're right Ma-am." Pac said, shaking his head, and looking away.

"Now. Are we clear to leave?" Kaneko asked looking over to Musashi.

"Yes. We're just waiting on….." She was interrupted by the sudden sound of footprints.

"Hold on we're here!" Suzukaze said, catching her breath. Umikaze followed close behind her sister.

"You're late." Musashi said crossing her arm's.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was getting something from my room." Suzukaze said, saluting to Admiral Kaneko.

Musashi was about to say something, but Kaneko quickly put up her hand.

"Doesn't matter we leave now." Kaneko said, as she walked towards the Osprey.

"Understood. Let's go people!" Pac shouted out towards his marines.

The group of soldier's, and Ship girl's quickly boarded the Osprey. The ramp slowly closed behind them, as Suzukaze tightly gripped the Shiratsuyu pendant with determination in her eye's.

XXXXXXX

"Oniichan come on we're going to be late." Naruko said teasing her brother as they walked down the road. The Leaf was abuzz with the news of their heroes return. Every so often a shop owner would greet Naruto, and Samidare.

"That girl." Naruto sighed, as he watched Naruko catch up with the other ship girl's.

"She reminds me of you." Kakashi laughed, as he slowed down beside the blonde.

"You may be right." Naruto sighed again, watching Naruko jump onto Kongou.

"Anyway while we're here. I want to talk to you about the mission. What exactly will be happening, and who we'll be sending." Kakashi explained to the Jinchūriki.

"Alright then." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Our plan is to send in a team of four with you back through to the other side. The squad would consist of Sakura, Minato, Tsunade, and Me." Kakashi told the Shinobi.

"Wait Kakashi you're coming too?" Naruto asked looking over to him confused.

"Of course I will not abandon that world." Kakashi said.

"Wouldn't It be dangerous to just leave the village unprotected?" Samidare asked the sixth Hokage.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Since the years after the war, the world has been in relative peace." Kakashi explain to the Tenshi clan heir.

"Hmm. Ok then. I understand." Naruto said, and Samidare nodded her head in confirmation as well.

"Then our second part is to later bring in a second wave of shinobi to help assist with us." Kakashi explained further.

"Who would the second group be?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly our Chunin, and Jonin. They'll help combat the enemy." He said, as they continued to walk through the village.

"Alright Kakashi Sensei sounds like a plan." Naruto said taking Samidare's hand, much to her happiness.

The group continued to walk in silence down the road towards the barbecue place everyone was meeting at.

"Hey Naruto." Stacker asked, as he slowed down from his walk with Tsunade to join them.

"Oh. Stacker can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes can I speak with you, and Kakashi in private?" Stacker asked looking over to the Hokage.

"Of course. What's this about?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you when we get into the restaurant." Stacker said, as Naruto saw the Barbecue place in sight.

The group quickly walked up to the barbecue joint. That was so popular with all his friends. Everyone entered the building, and when the hostess saw the Hokages her face lit up. She quickly lead the group into the restaurant, but Naruto, Samidare, Kakashi, and Stacker all quickly walkes off into a hallway. They all quickly slipped into a backroom.

"So what's this about Stacker?" Naruto asked, as he closed the door.

"It's about my world." Stacker said, as he leaned against the far wall.

"What about it? We're offering all the support we can." Kakashi told the Vice Admiral.

"It's not that. It's about our world. Physically." Stacker revealed.

"What do you mean? I didn't notice anything when I was there." Naruto asked. Looking more confused by each passing moment.

"That's because you were mainly at the naval base. But our world is dying." Stacker said, looking back over to Kakashi.

"Dying? Explain Vice admiral." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"When the abyssals began to show themselves, they took over city after city. As you already know, but to make more of them, they had to make massive machines. These machines shot dangerous chemical up in the air. In short our atmosphere quickly fading away, and with the frequent meteor strikes. We're running out of liveable space." Stacker explained.

"I've never heard anything about meteor strikes!" Naruto shouted out.

"We haven't had one in sometime, but every so often we have massive meteors strikes hitting our world. The last strike took China out, and the next one will be striking soon. Our best bet is right ontop of Japan." Stacker continued to explain to the Shinobi.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kakashi asked.

"Because….. I want to know if we can move our surviving population onto your world." Stacker revealed Naruto went wide eyed, but Kakashi kept a blank expression.

"Stacker that's….." Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Kakashi put his hand out.

"I'll talk it over with the Kages." Kakashi said, much to Stackers relief.

"Thank you." Stacker said with a bright smile.

"Now let's enjoy this places amazing food." Kakashi said, as he walked out of the door. Naruto, and Stacker followed close behind him. The three quickly walked back into the main dinning area. Naruto could see his ship girl's all seated in a booth, and directly across them were the Rookie Nine. Minato was sitting with the ship girl's, and Tsunade was sitting with the Rookie Nine.

"What's lord fourth doing over there?" Tenten asked looking at Minato, as he spoke with a smiling Naruko.

"I have no idea. Who are those girl's Sakura?" Ino asked looking over to her pink haired bestfriend. Tsunade decided to remain quiet, and drink her Sake.

"Errr um." Sakura panicked. She didn't want to be put on the spot. Lee was stilled passed out in the booth, and was leaning on her. But luckily Kiba quickly changed the topic for her.

"Well whoever their cute. Wait huh?" Kiba asked looking over to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked looking over lazily at the boy.

"No why is that?" Kiba asked still looking in the same direction. His eye's growing wider, and wider.

"What?" Shikamaru asked looking in the direction. Tenten did the same. Both their eye's widened at the sight before them. Kiba was about to open his mouth to yell, but Tenten beat him to it.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted, and waved at their blonde friend, as he walked up to the booth. Everyone else quickly greeted the blonde, as he stoof before them at the end of the table. Everyone now had smiles on their faces. They were happy to see what they thought was a long dead friend.

"Woah man is that really you?" Kiba asked looking up at the blonde. Kiba quickly got up from the booth, and shook the Jinchūriki's hand.

"Yeah. It's me Kiba." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, and with a foxy grin.

The other shinobi at the table began to get up from their seats, and greet their long lost blonde friend.

"So Naruto where have you been?" Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"Ah you know. In another dimension." Naruto said waving his hand.

"What!" Kiba shouted out, with frustration.

"Kiba." Tenten said. She did not want to put up with a jealous Kiba.

"I mean come on we go on A-rank missions, and Naruto gets to go to another dimension. How's that fair!" Kiba shouted out in the restaurant. This quickly got the attention of the ship girl's.

"You mean you guys aren't suprised?" Naruto asked looking around at his friends in utter shock.

"Naruto. We've learned to expect anything from you." Shikamaru chuckled, as he patted the blonde's left shoulder.

"Naruto we're going to have a talk about this. Now come on, and sit down." Kiba said motioning the blonde to come seat at the table, as everyone else began to sit.

"Admiral!" Kongou called out, as she walked up to him.

"Admiral?!" All of Naruto's friends shouted in unison.

"Ah Kongou. Can I help you?" Naruto asked looking down at the battleship.

"Come sit down Admiral we're all wait for you." Kongou said pulling at Naruto's sleeve.

"Naruto what's this about Admiral?" Shikamaru asked looking up at the blonde with his arms crossed.

"Well.…" Naruto began, but was interrupted by more approaching footsteps.

"Oniichan." Naruko said as she walked up to him. Fubuki, and Shigure were to her sides.

"Oniichan!" Naruto's friends all shouted in unison again.

"Um." Naruto said as his sweat dropped.

"Naruto-Kun." Samidare called out walking up to him, with Minato.

"NARUTO-KUN!" His friends screamed out.

"Who are these people!" Ino shouted pointing at Samidare, and the ship girl's.

"Hello I'm Kongou!" The British/Japanese ship shouted, pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Shigure." Shigure said with a smile, and bow

"I-I'm Fubuki!" Fubuki stuttered, but quickly saluted to the shinobi.

"I'm Naruko! I'm Naruto's sister!" The female Jinchūriki said with a smile. The shinobi all just looked at Naruko with wide eye's.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Tenten said with a smile.

"Naruto you have a sister." Kiba asked approaching the blonde, and his sister. "Kiba if you come near her I'll kill you." Naruto said with a slightly sense of annoyance, and anger.

"Alright, alright." Kiba said quickly backing qway from the shinobi.

"Uh Naruto who's that?" Shikamaru asked pointing to Samidare. She was currently holding the blonde's hand.

"Oh yeah! Everyone this is Samidare, and she's my fiancé." Naruto said with a bright smile. Samidare's faced turned a shade of red to rival Hinata's.

"Fiancé!" Everyone at the booth shouted in unison. Kurama who was laying on a tree branch outside of the restaurant, put his paw up to his face in disappointment.

30 minutes later

"That is an incredible story Naruto." Shikamaru said leaning back in the booth. The other shinobi all nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto was now seating at the edge of the booth, with Samidare. The ship girl's had gotten a table directly by the booth, and the Hokages were now sitting at the table talking with them. With the exception of Naruko who was sitting between Ino, and Sakura.

"I'm still calling bullshit on the whole twin Kurama cloak thing." Kiba said yawning at the blonde.

"Oh really Kiba?" Naruto said with a smirk, as he got up from the table, and looked down at the ninja.

"Yeah. Prove me wrong." Kiba said leaning forward, and grinning.

"Let's bet on it." Shikamaru said. This immediately got the Fifth Hokages attention, she quickly turned her head to the booth.

"Ok. If we win then you'll buy everyone's meals here today Kiba." Shikamaru said, closing his eye's, and putting his hands behind his head.

"But if I win Naruto has to pay for all the food." Kiba chuckled.

"THROW IN TWO BOTTLES OF SAKE TOO!" Tsunade said, as she rushed to the three. Kakashi, and Minato were close behind. The ship girl's all turned their heads to watch too.

"It's a deal then." Shikamaru said.

"Hey sis come over here." Naruko came walking over from the other side of the table. "You wanna prove him wrong?"

"Yeah let's do it Naruto!" Naruko said hopping out of her spot in the booth, and standing beside her brother. Naruto quickly activated his 9-tails chakra cloak, and was immediately covered in it. The shinobi were amazed by Naruto's transformation, but then they turned, and awaited Naruko change. Naruko narrowing her eye's, and began to focus her chakra.

Immediately a golden chakra cloak exactly like his appered around her. Black lines stretched over her body, a black Uzumaki swirl appered on her stomach, and two distinctive chakra horns appered on her head. Her eye's turned to a shade of orange, and her whisker turned into six thick rectangles.

"See." Naruto said pointing over to the now smiling Naruko.

"Well...shit looks like I'm paying for dinner." Kiba said with wide eye's. He quickly took out some money from his pocket.

"I'll gladly take that." Shikamaru said reaching his hand out. Kiba reluctantly handed over the money. The shinobi began to complement, and compliment Naruko chakra cloak. The 6th Hokage too this time to pull the blonde Admiral aside.

"Naruto." He said, as he sat down at the now empty table by the booth.

"Huh? Oh Kakashi sensei what's up?" Naruto said, as he sat down across from his former sensei.

"Fukasaku contacted us." Kakashi revealed.

"Oh what about?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Obito's ready to transport us. He'll be here tomorrow." Kakashi said narrowing his eye's. "Are you girl's ready?"

Naruto turned to see all the ship girl's happily talking with the shinobi. Kongou, and Lee were telling Ino, Tenten, and Sakura about their amazing, and youthful race around Konaha. Shigure, and Fubuki were having conversations with Minato, and Tsunade. Naruko, and Samidare were talking with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji about the 9-tails chakra cloaks. They were all laughing, and smiling. He wanted everyday to be like this. He wanted to have a party like this with all his girl's.

Naruto smiled, and turned back to Kakashi who was waiting patiently. "They're ready Kakashi. They'll see their mission through to the end. Believe it!" Naruto shouted giving Kakashi a thumbs up, and looking over at his beautiful fiancé.

XXXXXXX

Done!

I'm so sorry. This took way longer then expected. But it was worth the wait I bet? Right…..RIGHT!

So alot of things happened in this chapter, and I just want to say their will be other influences on new characters in this fanfiction. Majority of these influences will come from other animes. But sometimes they'll come from video games or TV shows. It'll still always focus on Naruto, and Samidare. This story will never tilt away from them. I give all of you my word!

Well that's about everything. Remember to review!

Author question: What other influences should I add to new character? Anime? TV? Games? 


	12. Chapter 12

Am I More Then Just A Shell Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone ready for the next chapter? Because I know I am! Again I will update the roster now for all the surviving ship girl's.

Several people were happy to see the return of Hibiki, and Akatsuki. I really always wanted to bring them back, and I felt that this was the right time.

Ship girls

Wakaba

Yuudachi (supporting character)

Fubuki(supporting character)

Houshou

Souryuu

Sazanami

Kiyoshimo

Inazuma

Nagato (supporting character)

Yamato (supporting character)

Takao

Atago

Ooi

Kitakami

Akagi

Kaga (Main character)

Ikazuchi

Kongou (Main character)

Haruna

Shoukaku

Zuikaku

Murakumo

Shimakaze

Shigure (Main character)

Bismarck

Prinz Eugen

Iowa (supporting character)

Yorktown

Enterprise

Missouri (supporting character)

Montana/Naruko (Main character)

Jintsuu

Sendai

Littorio

Roma

Hibiki

Umikaze

Akatsuki

Suzukaze (supporting character)

Taihou

Musashi (supporting character)

Asashio

Ushio

Humans/Important Characters

Fleet Admiral Hana Kaneko

Admiral Naruto Uzumaki

Samidare Tenshi

Vice Admiral James Stacker

Captain Blake Armstrong

Captain Pac Pakowski

LCDR Grace Hunter

Lt. Alice Springs

6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake

5th Hokage Tsunade Senju

4th Hokage Minato Namikaze

Sakura Haruno

Kushina Uzumaki

These are officially all the Fleet girl's, and Important Humans that are currently still alive, and active.

So without further ado on with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Kantai collection

XXXXXXX

"Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun wake up!" Samidare shouted.

"Huh?" The blonde, asked immediately waking up from his peaceful sleep. He looked up to see Samidare staring directly down at him. "Samidare? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just awoke here a few minutes ago." Samidare asked, as she hugged her fiancé.

"Here? Where are we?" Naruto asked, looking around, and quickly realized that they were not in fact back at Naruto's home. Instead the two were now in a sunny field of grass. Each direction they looked all they could see was grass.

"Hello Naruto, and Samidare." A voice suddenly called out to them.

"Huh?" Both of them asked in unison turning in the direction of the voice.

The owner of the voice was revealed to be non other then the Sage of Six Paths. The old hermit sat hovering above the ground, with a rather large staff hovering behind him.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted, as his eye's lit up with happiness. Samidare just stared at the strange horned man confused.

"Hello. I welcome you back Naruto, those this time I'm glad it's not under world threatening causes." The Sage smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naruto-Kun. Who is this?" Samidare suddenly, asked staring blankly at the old man. Naruto mentally slapped himself for not telling his future wife, who this man was.

"I'm terribly sorry Samidare. This is the legendary Sage of Six Paths. He's the one that gave the shinobi their chakra." Naruto said, gesturing over to the old hermit. Samidare's eyes instantly widened, realizing she was in the presence of someone great. She immediately bowed to the old man, who gave a slight nod back. "Ah. So I finally get to meet the Tenshi clan heir." Hagoromo chuckled.

"You know who I am?" She asked, looking up from her bowing position.

"Of course Samidare. Your ancestors were among some of the first shinobi. To see that such a beautiful heir of the clan warms my heart." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Samidare said with a warm smile, as she went to hug Naruto's side.

"Ah I see you two are already together. This will make things much easier now." The Sage said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"I've brought you both here to deliver another prophecy. One I have personally foreseen." Hagoromo said in a serious tone.

"Straight to the point as always. Let's hear it then old man." Naruto said with a chuckle, as he held Samidare.

"Very well. The Daughter of the saviors, will strike down the origin of Shinobi, and balance will be restored." The Sage of six paths spoke in his ancient voice. This caused both Samidare, and Naruto's eyes to widened in shock.

"W-What?" Samidare stuttered, as her face turned bright red. Naruto's face also turned a bright red, as he quickly looked away from Samidare.

"T-That was very vague old man." Naruto said still staring away from Samidare. The Tenshi heir, suddenly found the grass very interesting at that moment.

"N-Naruto-Kun he could only mean our daughter." Samidare stuttered, with a bright red face.

"Daughter!" Naruto shouted out, as his face suddenly got ten time's more red from the thought of having a kid with Samidare.

"But what about striking down the origin of Chakra?" A tomato faced Samidare asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"That can only possibly mean the Ten-Tails, or….No." Naruto said, as he quickly realized the only other possible option.

"My mother. She was close to being revived at the end of the war, but lucky you, and Sasuke defeated Madara before she could return." Hagoromo revealed, as a sudden gust of wind began to blow through the field.

"But your prophecy can only mean that she will return." Samidare said.

"Exactly." The Sage said.

"How the hell are we suppose to stop her?" Naruto asked, panicking. Madara was already a tough opponent to beat, but the Sage's mother he would have no chance against.

"Only your daughter can." Hagoromo said, referring back to his prophecy.

"What do you mean Sage?" Samidare asked, looking confused. She knew Naruto possessed great power, but she did not. Samidare didn't even know if she could mold chakra.

"The Uzumaki clan, and the Tenshi clan both possessed amazing powers. If their heirs were too marry, and have a child then said child would be one of the most powerful shinobi that has ever lived." Hagoromo revealed to the couple.

"Amazing." Samidare gasped, as she went wide eyed.

"Also Naruto." The Sage added.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I've also brought you here to give you the other half of my chakra." Hagoromo chuckled.

"What!" Naruto shouted out with surprise.

"Yes. Seeing that the Indra reincarnation has passed away regretfully. I pass all my power onto you."The Sage told the Uzumaki heir. Naruto quickly understood what the Sage was doing. Giving him all the power could only mean, that Naruto would become the new Sage of Six Paths. "Ah. I see now. You're passing on the touch old man." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes. Now give me your hand." Hagoromo commanded. Naruto complied, and walked over to the Ancient Sage. Naruto quickly stood infront of the Sage, and extended his right hand. Not even a second later the sign on Naruto's hand began to change. What was once a sun now had turned into a black circle with a line cutting down the middle. Above the circle stood a smaller white circle. To Naruto it looked like the Moon, and Earth. "Incredible." Naruto said to himself, as he admired the mark.

"It is called the Earth mark, my full power lies in it. Now. Tenshi Heir come here. I want to see something." The Sage Of Six paths commanded. Samidare quickly complied. "Let's see." Hagoromo said, as he placed his hand on Samidare's stomach. His eyes widened a split second later. "Somethings blocking you from using your Chakra. There's a seal."

"A seal?" Samidare asked. Naruto's eye's widened in shock. His own soon to be wife was sealed, like his best friend was. Although She was confused. The Tenshi heir didn't know what a seal was, but from her fiancé reaction it couldn't be good.

"Yes it's blocking you from using ninety percent of your chakra." The Sage revealed. This boosted Naruto's horrors to the sky.

"Samidare do you have any idea how you got a seal?" Naruto asked, grabbing both of her shoulders with his hands.

"No none." Samidare said, she couldn't recall being sealed. She didn't even know what it felt like.

"Very well. I will open your chakra system up again." The Sage said, as his hand started to glow a bright white. As soon as the sages hand began to glow Samidare felt a strange feeling all over her body. And her eyes turned into two different shades of blue. Her kekkei genkai had now fully formed in her eyes.

"W-What is this?" Samidare asked, as she felt this entire new presence in her body. She felt that she could do anything with this.

"It's your Chakra, and it's incredible." Naruto said, as he stared at her wide eyed. Samidare looked up to him to see that he had entered Sage mode, and he was looking at her entire body with it. This made her blush slightly.

"I see. So you do have the Seireigan. But it's not fully evolved." Hagoromo said quietly. This caught Samidare, and Naruto's attention.

"Seireigan?" Samidare asked interested.

"It's the Tenshi's kekkei genkai. It's what allows them to traverse dimensions. Yours is still developing." The Sage revealed to the them both.

"B-Beautiful." Naruto stuttered, as he kept staring at her eyes.

"You also now possess a Chakra cloak, similar to Naruto." Hagoromo said with a chuckle.

"Ehhhh!" Naruto shouted. He thought that a Chakra Cloak was only a 9-tails thing.

"Go ahead try it out." The Sage said, motioning for Samidare to activate it. The Tenshi on the other hand had no idea how to do it.

"Um how do I active it?" She asked, trying to figure out a way.

"The source of her power resides in her eyes." Hagoromo said, looking over to Naruto.

"Try focusing a large amount of chakra into your eyes then Samidare." Naruto suggested to his Fiancé.

She nodded, and began to try focusing her Chakra. She instantly felt something move all over her body, and a large amount of it was building up in her eyes. As this happened Naruto's eyes widened seeing the results of hers changing so quickly. A split second later, a blue Chakra Cloak appeared all over Samidare's body. The Cloak looked almost exactly like Naruto's 9-tails mode, except she didn't have a long haori surrounding her, and what looked to be black Chakra bracers on each of her arms. The design of her hand, with the bracers made her look like she had black fingerless gloves on. Finally the most striking feature of her cloak was a pair of Chakra wings, folded up on her back.

"Beautiful." Naruto said blushing.

"I've always wondered why you were called the Tenshi's. Now I see." The Sage said, admiring the Cloak.  
(A/N: Tenshi means angel, or Haven messenger)

"This feels amazing." Samidare said, staring down at her hands, looking at the designs.

"You look amazing too." Naruto said, with a heartwarming smile.

"N-Naruto-Kun." Samidare said, blushing heavily from the comment.

"It'll evolve over time, as your Seireigan does. I must say you're quite lucky you are of the main house of the Tenshi." The Sage said to her.

"Why's that?" Samidare asked. There were different parts to the Tenshi family.

"Because if you were a member of the branch family then this power would be a grave threat to the main family. You would have most likely been killed." Hagoromo revealed. Samidare gasped at this, while Naruto's face turned into a scowl. "Those bastards. Why would they do that?" Naruto asked, with a hint of anger.

"That's just what they believe in. Now I must leave you two. This is the last time you will meet me Naruto, same to you Samidare." Hagoromo said, with a sad smile.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

"Also Naruto I almost forgot." The Sage said, causing the blonde to put his thumb down.

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto said, looking skeptical for a moment.

"May the heavens smile upon you, when you face Zion. For when I faced him he possessed a power, much stronger then my Sage art." Hagoromo revealed which caused Naruto's eyes to widened in shock, and disbelief. Nothing was stronger then the old Hermits Sage art. "No that's impossible." Naruto finally said, shaking his head.

"My mother had also learned this Art. It is called the Celestial Art. Zion's power was still in its infancy when I faced him. But I was barely able to seal him away, so I tell you this Naruto. There is two new Shinobi Arts you, and Samidare must learn. Ones that I can not teach you. Ones that only the Angels, and Demons of old knew." The Sage revealed to the destined couple.

"And what would those be Sage?" Samidare asked, as she stood beside her fiancé beginning to get more worried by the second.

"For you Samidare. You must learn the Arcadian Art." Hagoromo said, as he pointed to her. Samidare had no idea what the Arcadian art was. "And for you Naruto. You must learn the Celestial Art, to match Zion in combat." The Sage said, moving his hand towards Naruto.

"How are we suppose to learn these Arts Sage if you don't even know them?" Naruto said, crossing his arms where he stood.

"I will have to put my trust in you Naruto. That you will find a way." The Sage said, with a smile. Naruto now knew that everything depended on Samidare, and him. All his ship girls, his friends, and his unborn child who would someday save the world from another threat. All depended on him, and his wife to save them all. After a long moment of silence Samidare looked up to her Husband for answers, Naruto simply smirked. "Don't worry then old man we'll find a way." The Sage simply chuckled, and smile beginning to fade away into the distance.

"Thank you very much." Samidare said with a bow, as her Chakra Cloak deactivated.

"Goodbye, and Goodluck." The Sage said, as he finally faded into the background. Leaving the couple alone for a moment before everything soon went black.

XXXXXXX

The two suddenly awoke back in their room in Naruto's house. Samidare, and Naruto lazily got up from bed. Naruto turned to look at his fiancée, and realized how much she'd changed since the first time they met. She had gotten taller, but not by much. She now reached Naruto's chin, and her chest had gotten larger. This thought made Naruto blush a little bit. Samidare saw this, and tilted her head in confusion. Naruto was about to say something but there was a loud knocking at the door. "Hey you two! You almost ready!" Sakura yelled out from the other side of the door.

"Huh? What?" Naruto called out.

"We're suppose to meet Obito at the front gates in ten minutes. Are you ready?" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, just give us a second." Naruto said. All the was heard was a stomping sound, as Sakura moved away from the door. Naruto went to go into his closet to get his jacket when Samidare stopped him. "Should we tell the Hokages about this?" Samidare asked, as she took his right hand, and admired the earth mark.

"It wouldn't hurt." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright. Well let's hurry up." Samidare said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at his fiancee, and kissed her on the cheek.

5 minutes later

Samidare, and Naruto came walking out of their room, as an annoyed Sakura stood their tapping her foot.

"Finally. Let's go." She said, grabbing a bag, and heading towards the door.

"Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked, looking around, and noticing that Kongou, and the others weren't in the house.

"They're at the front gates waiting." Sakura said, as she opened the front door, letting the sun into the room.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Naruto said, with a smile, walking towards the door with Samidare in hand. Naruto locked the door to his house, and the three began to walk towards the front gate of the village.

After the group took off walking for sometime, Sakura tapped Samidare on the shoulder to try, and get her attention.

"Oh. Sakura can I help you?" Samidare asked, looking back at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah you mind if I talk with you in private for a moment?" Sakura asked.

"Sure no problem. Naruto-Kun could you walk a head of us for a bit?" Samidare asked, with a smile staring up to the blonde.

Naruto simply nodded, and started to walk faster down the road, as multiple people began waving at him. Samidare, and Sakura began to slow their pace so the blonde could get out of ear shot.

"So Sakura what did yo want to talk about?" Samidare asked, with a smile. The moment she asked this Sakura's expression changed into a scowl.

"Ok spill it. What do you find so interesting in Naruto? Why's he so different?" Sakura asked. Not knowing why Naruto wasn't acting like his normal self.

"Um what do you mean?" Samidare asked, looking very confused. Her fiancé didn't seem any different.

"Before he disappeared during the war. He was a complete idiot, and now that he's come back he seems very different." Sakura said, looking forward to the blonde who was playing with some little kids. All the villagers were smiling as they saw the blonde pass them, playing tag with the children. Some of the other villagers stood in awe seeing Samidare pass by. Everyone had heard about Naruto being engaged. Thanks to a very drunk 5th hokage, who thought it would have been appropriate to announce it last night.

"I couldn't tell you Sakura. You would probably have to ask him. As for why I love him, there's plenty of reasons why." Samidare said with another smile. Thinking of all the reasons why she loved, and cared for Naruto so much.

"Give me some then." Sakura said looking skeptical.

"Well he's kind, and he doesn't give up. He protects everyone from harm. Since he became our new Admiral, Naruto's made sure that none of us die. He's saved Shigure, Fubuki, he's saved me." Samidare said touching her chest, and looking forward at the blonde.

"But you're soldiers aren't you? He can't save everyone." Sakura said. Naruto had told her about the ship girls last night, and how much war they've seen. Sakura was still shocked, about what these girls had to go through.

"That's what one of our ship girls said to him too, but somehow he's proven her wrong." Samidare said, as she was quickly reminded of Kaga's comment. She then realized that Kaga must be going crazy back home, looking for Naruto. She had found that the aircraft carrier was getting a close connection with the blonde, after he saved her life. Samidare didn't really mind at all, she had always liked Kaga.

"But that still doesn't dismiss the fact that you are soldiers right?" Sakura said, as the took kept walking down the road. There was a long moment of silence, as Samidare's hair covered her eyes. Sakura felt like she had just dug too far.

"Are you saying just because we're ship girls that we're destined to die?" Samidare said, with a hint of venom in her voice. It was highly believed that all the ship girls would eventually die in the war. Samidare once believed it too, when most of her sister had died too.

"No, not at all. It just seems unrealistic that Naruto can protect you all." Sakura said, panicking, as she tried to fix the conversation.

"He's had the power to do it so far. I believe in him Sakura, his determination has seen us all through in the difficult times we've faced. Sometimes you just have to have faith." Samidare said, looking back towards Naruto, who was now walking with his hands behind his neck looking up at the sky. Looking at the blonde caused a blush across her face. Naruto to her was everything, she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him. She wanted to save everyone with him, then settle down with him, and have kids.

"Faith huh." Sakura said, looking over at Samidare. She noticed a small blush had appeared across the Tenshi heirs face.

"Yes. He's also selfless, which might not be such a good thing." Samidare said snapping out of her deep thought.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused. Why was being selfless a bad thing?

"I'm afraid that, his selflessness will get him killed one day, and I couldn't afford to lose Naruto. Not like I did my sisters." Samidare said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't want to feel that kind of pain again.

"Sisters?" Sakura asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes majority of the ship girls have sisters. Well I guess they may not be my sisters anymore since I technically am not a ship girl. But I will always see them as sisters." Samidare said, as a smile returned to her face.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked. Feeling intrigued, and wanting to know more about Samidare's sister.

"I have eight. Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Harusame, Umikaze, Kawakaze, Suzukaze, and then myself of course." Samidare said with a bright smile.

"Wow you really do have a lot of sisters." Sakura said, happy for the tenshi, but deep down she was actually saddened that she didn't have any siblings herself.

"Yes. I can't wait for them to meet Naruto." Samidare said with a bright smile, she knew that all her sisters would love her Naruto. The two walked a little longer in silence, before Sakura decided to speak up. "What's it like if I may ask."

"What do you mean?" Samidare asked, looking over at her with a confused expression.

"Your whole world. I mean the situation you're in is unimaginable." Sakura said, shaking her arms about. Sakura just couldn't believe that Samidare's whole world would soon be destroyed, and it was the fault of the five great nations.

"It's been tough for all of us. But somehow we made it through it all, and now we made it here." Samidare said, looking up in the sky, as the rays of the sun hit her face.

"I mean I've gone through the 4th great shinobi war, but even so we weren't fighting real people, and it didn't last that long." Sakura said, as they continued to walk down the street, towards the main gate.

"I've seen cities, and counties destroyed in days Sakura, but still I will never give up, and surrender to the enemy. Because of him." Samidare said with a bright smile, looking forward at the blonde Sage. Who was humming a song, trying to pass the time.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Yes he gives us hope, every ship girl depends on him. That's why you see Shigure, Kongou, and Fubuki staring at him the way they do. Back where I'm from he's a symbol of hope Sakura." Samidare said, staring the pink haired girl dead in the eye, as the wind slowly blew at her hair. Sakura simply smiled at this. "So your world sees him, as our world does too." Sakura said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Samidare asked.

"Has Naruto talked about his past to you at all?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes quite a bit." Samidare said, with a small smile, remembering all the times Naruto, and her talked about their past. Sakura on the other hand was quite shocked that Naruto would so openly talk about his past. Then she had to remember that this girl was his fiancée.

"Has he ever told you about the 4th Great Shinobi War?" Sakura asked, continuing to walk down the road, as Samidare caught the attention of many onlookers.

"Only a little bit. About how he, and his closest friend stopped an evil man from destroying the world." Samidare replied back.

"Yes Madara. But that's besides the point. Naruto's the only reason that any of us are still here." Sakura said, looking forward to Naruto.

"I see, then it's not just us. I guess he has that effect everywhere he goes." Samidare said, thinking that her fiancé was a really great man.

"Yeah I guess it's just the blondes stupid ability." Sakura said, putting her hands behind her neck.

"Hey you two almost done talking! We're here!" Naruto yelled out, as he was suddenly standing next to Fubuki, Shigure, Kongou, and Naruko.

The two hadn't realized that they were now standing at the front of the village gates, as the hokages all surrounded them. "Have a fun talk girls?" Tsunade asked looking at both of the girls with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama I'm terribly sorry." Sakura immediately said with a slight now.

"I'm sorry as well." Samidare said, doing the same as Sakura.

"It's quite alright you two, we're still waiting on Obito anyway." Tsunade said, pointing towards the villages open gate. Minato, and Kakashi could be seen talking to each other as they stood next to the entrance of the leaf. Naruto was talking amongst the ship girl, causing them to laugh, and smile.

"He's always late, even now." Kakashi said checking his watch, and realizing that his old friend was in fact late.

"HEY!" A voice shouted out from the horizon. Minato, and Kakashi looked towards the source to see Obito running in a standard Konoha Jounin uniform. He quickly sprinted up to the two Hokages, trying to catch his breath. Minato quickly noticed that Fukasaku and Shima were standing on his shoulders.

"I thought since you'd gotten older you wouldn't be so late. But I guess I was wrong." Kakashi said, mocking, and pointing to the last Uchiha.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! The toads wouldn't hurry up!" Obito shouted out, pointing to Shima.

"Why you!" Shima shouted, as she smacked the Uchiha in the face. "Ow." Obito said as he rubbed the top of his nose. "You didn't have to hit so hard."

"Anyway is everyone ready to leave?" Kakashi said, picking up a backpack.

"This is such a drag. Why do I have to watch over the village while you're gone?" Shikamaru asked, as he lazily walked up to the group. You could easily tell that the Nara was quite tired.

"Oh relax. Obito will be with you." Kakashi said pointing to the Uchiha who was currently arguing with Kongou for some strange reason.

"Joy." Shikamaru said, with a bored expression.

"So I take it we're ready to begin." Obito said, moving back over to the two Hokages

"Shikamaru remember what I told you." Kakashi said reminding the Nara of their plan.

"Yeah I remember, but you better not drop us into the ocean." Shikamaru said, lazily nodding to the 6th Hokage.

"Relax we won't, I still have my sharingan remember." Kakashi said pointing to his headband which was covering up his left eye.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck." Shikamaru said, walking away from the group, and towards the Hokage tower.

"Please stand in this circle." Obito said, as he made a large circle in the dirt. Everyone moved into circle, while Obito quickly activated his kamui, a portal soon appeared with the image of a moon lit beach.

"Go luck Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out, as she ran up to the group, and waved goodbye. Tsunade waved goodbye, as well as Sakura.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kakashi." Obito said, as he kept the kamui open. But his vision began to strain.

"I hope I do to." Kakashi said, with a worried expression.

"Now go. I can only keep it open for so long." Obito called out, as his eye began to bleed in pain. Kakashi, and Minato quickly ran into the portal, soon followed by Sakura, and Tsunade. Soon the ship girls looking uncertain, jumped into the portal. Samidare cautiously backed away from the portal, she didn't want to go back to her world. All the pain, and suffering she'd received there, seemed to fade away here. She was about to run out of the circle, when another hand grasped hers. She looked up to see Naruto, her Admiral, her fiancé, the one she cared about the most holding her hand, and smiling down at her. "Come on let's go." He said with one of his bright smiles. Suddenly reassurance flowed back into the girls mind. She knew that somehow everthing would be alright. "Right." Samidare said, with a smile. The two embraced each other, and then walked through the portal.

XXXXXXX

USS George Washington, off the Eastern coast of Japan

A young women leaned against her refueling F-35 on the flight deck of the massive aircraft carrier, as multiple naval officer ran past her towards the carriers bridge. She wasn't any older then eighteen, or nineteen. She had a fairly small figure, chin length brown hair, and greg eyes. She was currently wearing a naval pilot jump suit, the girl watched as helicopters soared past the ship.

"Hey Alice you ready?" An older man asked, patting her on the shoulder. You could tell he's been around for quite sometime, he was about half a foot taller then her, and his entire head was a dark grey. He as well wore a naval pilots jump suit.

"Like any of us can be ready for this." Alice said, turning to look at the man.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said, looking over towards other Naval ships around the Washington. Two other pilots quickly passed by them, and were talking amongst themselves.

"Did you hear yet?" One of the said, as they stopped a couple feet away from Alice.

"About what?" The other one said, holding his helmet.

"The Third Fleets just been engaged by abyssal aircraft. We'll probably be deployed in a couple of minutes." The first one said, this put made Alice's face fill with shock. Not even a day ago the abyssals were down by the Philippines, but now they were at Japan's front door. "These goddamn creatures move to fast." She thought to herself.

"Well looks like we better get up to our fighters." The older man next to her said.

"Right Jim. Alice said nodding her head.

The two quickly made their way to each of their own respected F-35's right as an announcement went off for all pilots to get to their jets.

Alice hopped into her Jet, and slide a tiny white earpiece, with a blue LED light into her right ear just before she locked her helmet onto her head.

"Orders should be coming through in a couple of second." Jim said across his comm. Alice had known Jim since she was a little girl, he was like her adopted father. Her real parents had been killed in a terrorist attack, in New York City when she was just a little girl. Jim was one of her father's navy friends at the time, so he took her under his wing. Then when she turned seventeen last year she followed in his footsteps, and joined the Navy to become a pilot. Now she was serving as his wingman. She looked to her left, and Jim gave her a thumbs up. Alice gave a thumbs up in return right before a voice started to speak into her comm.

"Attention all pilots check in. A voiced called out inside Alice's ear piece. She quickly tapped her earpiece to acknowledge the voice. "Good, here's the situation. The Third fleets is being heavily bombarded by Abyssal bombers, and requires assistance. We're the only carrier group that can provide assistance, as all others are engaged. The J.S. Hyuga, and the J.S. Izumo will also be supporting us during the defense of the Third Fleet." The voice ordered. Alice looked behind her towards the sea to see two smaller carriers pushing their way through the water. Each carrier had about eight F-16 ready to launch.

"Seems easy enough." Jim said across the mic.

"Yeah." She replied, as she kept watching the aircraft carriers.

"Hey Alice take a look. Helipad." Jim suddenly said. Alice followed his directions, and saw an Osprey touching down onto the pad. Not even ten seconds later a group of people quickly came sprinting out of the back. Alice could tell that some of them were marines, but she didn't know who the smaller girls were.

"Is that?" Jim asked, just as a women, in a naval officer uniform walked out behind all of them.

"Yeah Admiral Kaneko." Alice said, narrowing her eyes at the Admiral. "Why did she have to be here?" Alice asked herself.

"ARE THOSE SHIP GIRLS!" Jim shouted, looking at the other girls, who were dressed in various different outfits. The world Ship girls got Alice's full attention, why were they here?

"Ship girls would usually be with the Fleet Admiral." Jim said in a confused voice.

"Didn't you hear Jim?" A feminine voice, asked over the comms. Alice immediately knew who this voice belonged too. Grace. The Wing leader.

"About what Grace?" Jim asked.

"Tokyo's lost. It's all over the news. Civilians are being told to retreat farther inland. The JSDF is abandoning the main land, and heading up to Hokkaido." Grace explained to the two.

"What about us?" Jim asked.

"I haven't heard anything about where we're going. But I believe we're going up to Hokkaido as well." She said. You coulf tell that she was unsure about it though.

"Damn." Jim said, as he went to stare back at the Ship girls, and the Admiral.

"Is everything ready?" Kaneko asked Taihou, as they began to walk towards the carriers tower. Taihou was pressing various buttons on her tablet.

"Yes Ma'am." She said looking up at her with a unemotional nod.

"Good. When all fleets have regrouped with us here, we will move to the ship girls base in Hokkaido. Once their we will pick up any stragglers, and push north." The Admiral said, as they walked into the tower.

"North Ma'am?" Musashi asked, with a confused expression.

"That's correct." Kaneko said, as the group began to move below deck.

"If I may ask. Why go north? All that's up there is the Arctic." The battleship asked, as they made it into the Washington's main hanger.

"We'll keep pushing the fleets through the Arctic, and go along Canada's northern shoreline. We'll then sail down the Atlantic, and head to Florida." Kaneko explained to them.

"Florida Ma'am?" Taihou asked. This wasn't in the plan with Dewey.

"One of the last Naval ship yards, that hasn't been destroyed. Where we can stock up on supplies, and we also have a few last ships that we'll need to take or destroy. Also we received a distress call from a group of Military personnel, and scientists at Cape Canaveral. They said they're in need of assistance, and have discovered something very important about the abyssals. Something that could change the entire war." Kaneko explained to the ship girls, as they stopped to look out of the openings in the Washington. They saw the Izumo launching fighters off her runway.

"What would that be?" Musashi asked, crossing her arms, looking skeptical.

"They couldn't say it, on an unsecure channel. Kaneko said.

"Ma'am!" A young man shouted, running up to the Admiral.

"What is it?" Kaneko asked in an alert matter.

"All fighters are ready to launch." The man said, handing her a data pad. She quickly looked over it, and handed it back to him.

"Alright give them the go ahead, and are the classifieds secure?" Kaneko asked, keeping her voice down.

"Yes Ma'am. They're both in one of the aft hangers, behind locked doors." The man said, nodding his head.

"Understood keep them save." Kaneko said, patting the man's shoulders. You could easily tell that this man was nervous about the entire situation.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He said, with an uncertain look, and walked off towards the bow.

All F-35 had now been deployed, besides two who were currently waiting on the runway for the go ahead. Suddenly a flashing green light popped up in Alice's visors left side.

"Looks like it's time to go Alice." Jim said, as his F-35 began to take.

"Roger that." Alice said, and started move the Jet forward so it began to gain speed. The Jet began to go faster, and faster until it finally flew off the runway feet before it ended. Her Jet quickly flew beside her partner's.

"Everyone group up with me." Grace ordered across all the comms. All the F-35, as well as the F-16 got into a tight formation behind the lead F-35. Suddenly a new voice was heard on all the comms. "This is Admiral Kaneko. I would just like to say that it is now your mission…...no your duty to bring those sailors through the storm, and back to us. Fleet Admiral Dewey is reliying heavily on all of you, and same with the rest of Humanity. So I wish you good luck." She said to all the pilots.

"You heard the lady!" Jim shouted out.

"Man we have to save them again? They're buying the drinks when we get back." Another pilot joked, causing some others to laugh, as their jets flew over the ocean.

"Let's kick some ass!" Another yelled out, causing everyone else to shout back in agreement.

"I will not fail." Alice, said to herself. She didn't realize that her comm channel was open to Jim.

"Don't worry Alice. I'll protect you. I owe your father that much." Jim said to himself.

"Everyone let's go!" Grace shouted out, as their Jets quickly approached land. All the Jets simultaneously went supersonic, breaking the soundbarrier, speeding towards a Fleet in distress.

XXXXXXX

"Is everyone ok?" Samidare asked, looking around, as she came walking through the portal.

"Yeah." Tsunade said, rubbing her head, as she tried to pick herself up from the ground, she then realized that she had not landed on the ground. "Hey Tsunade, could you get off me?" Stacker said, trying to push the fifth Hokages breasts out of his face. Tsunade's face immediately turned bright red, and she threw herself off of the Vice Admiral. Stacker slowly got up, and rubbed his head before he was immediately punched back onto the ground. "Pervert!" Tsunade yelled out, covering her breasts.

"Fubuki?" Samidare asked looking over towards a hunched over Fubuki. Minato was currently patting her back, while she tried to throw up.

"She's good." Minato said, with an awakard smile. Samidare looked around, and saw that everyone ahd made it back except…

"Shigure, Kangou, Samidare!" Yamato shouted, as her, and Kaga came sprinting onto the beach.

"Kaga, Yamato!" Samidare shouted. Her, and the other ship girls went sprinting up to the aircraft carrier, and battleship.

"It's so good to see all of you." Yamato said, hugging the destroyer.

"Where have you been?" Yamato asked, breaking off the hug.

"It's a long story." Samidare said, with an awakard smile, as the Hokages immediately walked up behind her. This immediately put Kaga on alert.

"Who are those people?" Kaga asked with piercing eyes, as she readyed her bow, and pointed it at Minato. The Fourth quickly put his hands up, with an awakard smile.

"Relax Kaga their with us. Allow me to introduce Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage, Tsunade Senju fifth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake Sixth Hokage, and finally Sakura Haruno." Stacker said, as he pointed to each of them. Each Hokage, and Sakura greeted the ship girls.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Yamato said, with a warm smile. Kaga simply nodded her head to each of them, as she put her bow down, much to Minato's relief.

"So you're one of the ship girls Naruto was talking about." Tsunade said, inspecting Yamato.

"You know Naruto?" Kaga asked, with surprise filling her eyes.

"Of course I know the brat! He's my grandson!" Tsunade shouted out, with a smirk.

"Grandson?!" Both of the ship girls shouted in unison.

"And Minato over there is his dad." Tsunade said, pointing back to the blonde, who currently had an unconscious Fubuki sling on his shoulder.

"Dad!?" Again both the ship girls shouted, as Minato awkwardly waved.

"Wait where is the Admiral?" Kaga asked, looking around at everyone but couldn't find the Admiral. Everyone started looking around, trying to find their blonde Admiral.

"Samidare?" Sakura asked looking over at the Tenshi.

"He was with me, but I don't know where he went." Samidare said, shrugging her shoulders. She knew Naruto wouldn't just dissappear on them. She began to get worried. Suddenly the portal began to blow brighter, and electricity started surging out of it.

"We might want to step back." Stacker warned. Everyone agreed with the Vice Admiral, and began to back away quickly. The portal grew brighter, and the blonde Sage was sent flying through the air across the beach.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, sailing through the air, and heading straight for a certain aircraft carrier.

Kaga watch out!" Shigure shouted out. Kaga simply opened up her arms, signaling that she was going to catch the blonde. Naruto smashed right into Kaga, and the two went skidding across the beach.

"Crap Kaga I'm sorry are you ok?" Naruto asked, the aircraft carrier just looked at him with wide eyes. "Kaga?" Naruto asked again staring down at the aircraft carrier.

"Admiral!" Kaga suddenly shouted, hugging the Uzumaki tightly as they layed on the beach. "It's good to see you too Kaga. Naruto said with smile, returning the hug.

"I was so worried." Kaga said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm here." Naruto said with a smile, as the two broke off the hug, and got up from the ground.

"Admiral!" Yamato waved, running towards Naruto. She quickly sprinted up to the blonde, and brought him in for a tight hug.

"Yamato." Naruto said softly with a smile, returning the hug. "It's good to see. How's everything been?" Naruto said breaking off the hug.

"Fine Admiral. Although we do have one knew additional ship girl." Yamato said with a smirk, as Kaga walked up to them. Everyone else soon joined them, and Samidare took Naruto's hand.

"Oh really?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes Nagato has given birth to a beautiful Destroyer." Yamato said with a smile. Shock filled Naruto, and Samidare's faces, as well as the rest of the ship girls. Nagato had finally given birth, Naruto couldn't wait to meet the new addition to the fleet.

An ear piece in Yamato's right ear suddenly lit up a neon light green, and the Battleships face turned from relief to terror.

"Yamato what's wrong?" Naruto asked, realizing that something was extremely wrong with her.

"I-It's Nagato, her body can't handle the stress...she's going into cardiac arrest Naruto" Yamato paused trying to hold back the tears. "She's going to die." Yamato revealed, Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and then a split second later they filled with determination. "Not if I can help it. Where's she at?!" Naruto shouted. Samidare knew what he's was about to do.

"In the Medbay, I don't think you'll reach her in time." Yamato said, as tears rolled out of her eyes, Kaga tried to comfort the battleship.

"I will not let her die. Come on Samidare!" Naruto yelled out gripping Samidare's hand, and taking off towards the Medbay.

"Naruto wait!" Tsunade shouted out, trying to catch up to the blonde. Kakashi, and Minato soon followed suit.

"Admiral!" Kaga shouted out, giving Yamato to Kongou, and taking off after the Hokages.

"Oniichan!" Naruko yelled running after everyone else.

"You might as well give it up. When he gets like that nothing can stop him." Sakura said, beginning to walk in the direction where Naruto went. The remaining ship girl, simply followed Sakura.

Medbay

"Dammit we're losing her!" Atago shouted at various ship girls in the room. Iowa, Takao, and Haruna were running about trying to find anyway to save their doomed secretary ship.

Nagato was currently laying on an operating table, gripping her chest, screaming in pain. Her child was crying in the arms, of a very worried Iowa. She tried to calm the baby down the best she could.

"Get the baby out of here!" Atago shouted out, as Nagato's breath began to quicken. Iowa, quickly walked out of the room baby in hand. So she could join her sister in the other room.

"A-Atago listen to me." Nagato said, getting the attention of the cruiser. Atago kneeled down next to her, and took her hand. Everyone in the room knew there was nothing they could do for her.

"No. Not another word out of you!" Atago said, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "T-take care of her for me." Nagato said with a painful smile, a second later she screamed out in deep pain.

"Her heart rates dropping!" Haruna shouted from a nearby console. She began to press various buttons rapidly. "No Nagato stay with us!" Atago shouted out, trying to make the Battleship stay awake, but life was fading from her eyes fast. "Nagato!" Atago screamed, as the machine next to her made a familiar sound, signaling that her heart has stopped.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto shouted, as he busted through the door. He sprinted up to Nagato, as Atago moved out of the way. All the ship girls were in shock, as their apparent lost Admiral had just returned to them.

"Admiral!" Haruna finally shouted out, but Naruto payed no mind to her, as his hand began to glow a bright blue, and his Earth mark glowed a bright green. "I will not let you die." Naruto whispered to himself, just as Samidare ran into the room behind him. The glow on the Shinobi's hands soon faded away, and a split second later the machine next to Nagato started to beep, signaling that her heart had restarted.

"Amazing." Atago whispered to herself. All the ship girls stood there motionless, as Nagato began to shift on the bed. The battleship slowly opened her eyes to see her blonde Admiral standing over her with a smile of relief. "N-Naruto?" Nagato stuttered out.

"I'm here Nagato. You should be fine now." Naruto said with a smile, as Samidare stood next to him, grasping his hand, and hugging him.

"Amazing Admiral." Takao said, as she walked up next to him. Atago, and Haruna also walked up to Naruto, and greeted him. Soon yelling was heard in the hallway, as Minato, and Kakashi ran into the room soon followed by everyone else.

"Admiral!" Kaga shouted out, as she ran into the room. She was relieved to see him standing with Samidare next to a weakly smiling Nagato. Yamato soon entered the room, she tried to look at Nagato bed, for a sign that she had survived, but couldn't from the sheer amount of people in the room.

"Nagato?" She finally asked. The Hokages, and Ship girls all moved out of the way for the battleship to get a clear view of the bed. She nearly broke into tears when she saw Nagato smiling at her. "She's alright. I meant what I said Yamato. I will not let anymore ship girl's die." Naruto said walking up to her, and hugging the battleship tightly.

"I'll hold you too that. You better protect them." Nagato said, with a smile, "What's her name?" Naruto asked knowing that Nagato was mainly talking about her daughter. Iowa quickly walked back into the room, with two small figure wrapped in blankets.

"You mean what are their names." Nagato said with a weak smirk. Now it was Naruto, and Samidare's turn to be shocked. Both had no idea that the battleship was pregnant with twin. "Masaki that sly bastard." Naruto thought with a clever smirk, and could see the dead Admiral grinning down at him from heaven.

"Their names are Asashio, and Ushio." Nagato said with a warm smile, as she took the two little girls from Iowa. Both of the baby girls slowly opened their, and smiled up at their mother.

Naruto in the mean time was trying to connect the dots between the two girls until finally realization hit him, and his fiancée like a train. "Two different ship classes!" Naruto, and Samidare shouted in unison, as shocked filled the other ship girls faces. Nagato simply smiled down at her daughter's.

XXXXXXX

Yosh! Chapter 12 done. I'll just leave that last paragraph there. You know ;)

I'm evil.

Thanks for all the support again everyone. Alot of things happened this time around, and I hope all of you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, or want to suggest anything feel free to pm me.

Author question: Two different ship classes. I wonder how that happened. Can any of you figure that out? (Just so you know Nagato didn't cheat or anything. So don't go there.)

Remember to review. It really helps me with writing.

So until next time! 


	13. Please read as soon as possible!

**Yo everyone I'm here to discuss something and it's pretty exciting. Since I've rewritten my other story I'm planning to do it with this one as well. But the real thing I want to know is what ship girl should I use? Samidare will no longer be the female protagonist of the story. So I'm letting all of my viewers who still care got this story help decide the new main female. I already have a few options listed below, but any Ship Girl besides Samidare will do.**

**Kaga**

**Tenryuu**

**Hamakaze**

**Those are the three that are my main options, but again any Ship Girl will do. When I've come to a decision I'll start working on the first chapter for the story. Let me know as soon as possible. Thank you all, and have a wonderful day.**


	14. UpdateVote

Alright one quick update and then the next chapter will be the one to inform all of you about the release of the new story.

I've almost decided on the lead girl. But I need votes on who it should be. So here are the finalists.

Tenryuu

Haruna

So please let me know which girl it should be 


	15. It's Out!

**A/N: Just A quick update to inform you that the new story has been released. Go check it out on my profile page now. It's called "I'm Only Human."**

**That's all. See all of you later!**


End file.
